


Red Rose & Her Huntsman

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale), Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: But there may be some drama, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Ichabbie Holidays, Magic, Not messy, Remember in the original story the wolf tricks her into bed then devours her IJS, Trying to write a mostly fluff & drama free fic based on a very racey fairy tale, fairy tale AU, ichabbie - Freeform, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: Red Riding Hood grows into a beautiful and gifted young woman. She finds herself falling for a man, who might not be who she thinks he is.





	1. Red & The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You Were Never Mine~ Thanks for all the MB Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+Were+Never+Mine%7E+Thanks+for+all+the+MB+Inspiration).



CH1  


This is a fairy tale. Now I will warn you, this is a story that has some very interesting innuendos, implications, and warnings involving Red, the Huntsman and The Wolf. So prepare youself for a few slightly dark elements and a more mature tale for adults.

Normally we would begin our story with a lovely introduction like “Once Upon A Time” or “In a magical land far, far away”. Well, we will get to that in the next chapter. First, we are going to meet our two main characters for which this “whimsical” fairy tale revolves…

 

~*~

The Kingdom of Versilona was a day and a half travel by foot for a skilled Huntsman, or an elite Wolf. But by horse, Versilona could be reached in a few hours. The kingdom was fruitful and lush, more so than the two other kingdoms he'd happened upon along the way. Castle Versiles sat high atop a mighty hill, and would not be easy to conquer. But if they strategized and took the smaller kingdoms in its path first, there would be no one to lend aid, and the Huntsmen led by the Wolves, were a force to be reckoned with. As humans, they'd accomplished what the Dark Magic Army of the Evil Queen Raven could not. Queen Alfreya's Wolves and Huntsmen were unstoppable.

 

After scouting the land, Ichabod came across a small river by the woods. He would have kept going on his way, but a soft singing voice caught his attention, luring him closer to take a gander. And what a sight befell him. A beautiful young woman with long dark locks, and skin the color of a light chestnut, swam freely in the water. His eyes and mind had been captivated by her beauty as she swam, and her voice as she sang. Her light brown eyes sparkled like the sun, and her blood red lips had him completely enamored. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there watching her but when she turned and looked in his direction, he was caught off guard. He stayed hidden in the bushes as she continued with her song.

Surely he thought she could not have seen him, but it was almost as if she had looked right at him. He watched her get out of the water, and dress herself in a lovely red garment. It suited her, he thought and let out a soft sigh as he eyed her beautiful curves. This time he was certain she had heard him when she looked in his direction, but he didn't know how.

 

"Abigail!" He heard the voices of two young men calling for her, and so he retreated.  
~

Abigail had been bathing peacefully in the warm river, enjoying the feel of the water against her bare skin. It was then that she sensed something. No, it was someone. Yes someone was watching her. Normally when such things happened she would call out to the peeping Tom and shoo them away with a threat to call the King. But this time, something made her pause. She was feeling a bit mischievous… perhaps that was something in her blood that grew stronger as she got older.

Or perhaps it was a feeling she got from the stranger hiding in the woods. An odd connection between him and her that let her hear his breathing and his heart beat. He was no threat to her, and she liked the way he smelled as she took a deep breath in. She would never forget his scent or his heart beat.  
She knew by this time, that her brothers would come for her soon, so she barely covered herself as she stepped out of the water. She could sense his heartbeats quicken, and it made her grin. She could be quite the tease and a playful minx when she wanted to be. She dried herself of and quickly donned her red garment. She looked back into the woods and saw only bright blue eyes glancing at her in the darkness. The eyes vanished as she heard her brothers calling for her.

~

 

Ichabod hurried to make the long journey back to his castle by foot, and later sent word to the Evil Ice Queen that there was nothing of consequence in the regions to the South West.

It wasn't true at all, the land he saw was stunning and lush, Castle Versiles would be a grand prize for the Queen. But his conscious had betrayed him. He could not bring himself to conquer a land that held such a precious treasure.  
~

Abbie cannot take her mind off of the blue eyes that watched her through the shadowy woods. As she lays in bed her mind begins to imagine what those eyes would look like, peering over the foot of her bed. She spread her legs, letting her fingers slide down her smooth skin to her folds. She looks down between her thighs and can almost see those eyes looking up at her. She lets out a soft moan as she closes her eyes.  


He can see her figure, having memorized every inch of her that his eyes could see. He kneels down before her, between her legs kissing her thighs. He dreams about how good she’ll taste. He’s so close… But he wakes to the sun rising and light pouring through the window. He’s sweating, his heart beating swiftly, trying to catch his breath. The mess beneath his sheets is the remaining evidence of his sweet dreams.  
~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Abigail Red Rose is a combination of Little Red Riding Hood and Rose Red. The name change to Red Rose is intentional & is revealed why in CH2.  
> Explanation for Ichabod Crane, WoodCutter, Wolf or Huntsman will come in CH2


	2. Once Upon A Time (Part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn where Abbie & Ichabod come from & what makes them so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments & kudos already! Please do let me know what you think so far. Feedback is very much appreciated.

CH2

Now, let us go back to where our story begins…

 

Once Upon A Time in a land far, far away, there lived a Mill worker named Ezra. One day while leaving the Palace, after selling his mill and paying his dues to the king, Ezra happened upon a peculiar sight. It was a fowl menacing looking owl, in broad daylight, attacking a bush. As odd as the sight was he would have kept going on his way, except he was certain he heard a sound... faint cries for help. He realized in that moment that magic was at play. The owl was likely a spy for the Evil Queen of the North or worse her sister Queen of the South. Their demonic spies had come this far west, and that could not be good.

He took his bow and arrow and shot the creature through, then watched as it shattered into pieces. He knew he would have to tell the king, but his curiosity at the faint screaming got the better of him.

"Hello," he called out in a calm voice. "You can come out. I won't hurt you."

"Thank you," a soft sultry voice whispered from the bushes.

Ezra rubbed his eyes, unable to fully believe what he was seeing. He knew magic was real, the Evil Queens and their armies had proven as much. There had even been rumors about a curse upon his own family that was broken by magic centuries ago. But to see a fairy... this was truly remarkable. The form of a beautiful woman appeared from a tiny speck of light. She was surrounded by six other specks of light swarming around her.

"It's all right sisters," Lori smiled. "He heard my call. He saved us."

"Are you a fairy?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. I'm Princess Rare Lisianthus, but you can call me Lori. And these are my sisters. We were enjoying the autumn air when the Witch's spy found us. I was afraid we would have to expose ourselves to get the creature away. But you saved us." Lori took a deep breath and breathed in his scent. She felt drawn to him, as if something in him was close to nature. Then she smiled. “And what are you?”

“I am but a mortal man, and your humble servant,” Ezra smiled enamored.

 

Lori and Ezra were smitten with each other at first sight. And over the next few days they fell in love spending every waking moment they could together. 

But as fate would have it, change was on the horizon. It was no longer safe for the fairies to be out and about. They would have to retreat beyond the Sanctuary they created, and close the gateway to their secret realm.

Lori had to choose. She could either return to the fairy realm, or stay within the human realm. If she stayed in the human realm and wanted to be with her beloved Ezra, she would have to remain in her human form, and give up all of her magic, forever. A few other fairies stayed behind to protect the little Sanctuary, promising never to leave its confines and never to take human form again, but able to keep their fairy magic.

In Lori and Ezra’s case, true love won out over all odds. And so Lori said fair well to her sisters and brothers, to began her new human life in the Hollows of Langmire.

Over the next few months, Lori and Ezra built a lovely life together, in the thatch roof cottage they called home. Soon they were blessed with a beautiful little daughter. They named her Abigail. But Lori blessed her with her fairy name, Red Rose. And though Lori had given up her magic, fairy blood coursed through Abigail's veins. She was life, and love, and all together beautiful, with chestnut skin, light browns eyes, and lips as red as cherries. Lori wrapped her in a soft red blanket, a reminder of where she'd come from, a reminder that she was Red Rose.

As Abigail grew into a toddler, Ezra would bring her with him into the Kingdom. People were drawn to the shy, smiling girl, who often sang and hummed along the road. She was always in a little red cape and hood that covered her tiny body, and they nicknamed her Red Riding Hood. There were a few who knew about the small child's gifts, most by accident when witnessing her touch a flower.

Abigail could make things grow. At two years old, she hardly knew how she was able to do it, but she only had to touch a budding flower and it would fully bloom, and the blooms would last longer than any other would ordinarily. Even when the toddler played in her father’s fields, miracles happened, and his grain grew bountiful like never before.

King Octavius and his son, Prince Franklin, came to look forward to the girl's visits. Her songs and tricks delighted them to no end.

 

But as the Fairies had warned, times were changing, as Kingdom after kingdom fell to the hands of the beautiful Witch Queen Raven, and her sister Ice Queen Alfreya.

Terrorizing the South, Raven killed everyone who took arms against her, and stole the most beautiful people to gain power through magic. As for the Land, she turned the south into a barren wasteland, poisoned and deadly. The few who survived were left starving and begging, unable to leave and seek refuge in the West.

~*~

In the North, Alfreya turned the land into ice, and snow. Nothing grew in the frozen tundra. But the worst of it was her theft of the children. They were kidnapped and turned into her army of Huntsmen, all the adults from every village in every kingdom, were slaughtered.

In One such kingdom in the North, there lived a young boy of eight. Young Ichabod Crane was the nephew of the King and a very a curious boy. He'd read nearly every book in his father’s Library by the age of seven and was so curious, he was constantly getting into things. From time to time, he'd sneak away to practice archery and sword fighting with the king’s guard. At eight he was an excellent archer and hunter, and wanted his father to be proud of his skill. Though the Duke was proud of his son’s skill, he didn't care for him to learn about fighting. He knew of the curse that once plagued his bloodline. Though the curse had been broken long ago, he wanted nothing to do with anything involving violence or bloodshed.

"Books my boy... All the knowledge of the world is held in books. Let them guide you."

"Yes, father," Ichabod agreed. He did love books, but he longed for adventure, and wanted to experience everything.

His life was fairly carefree, until the day the North Queen's huntsmen came and decimated their kingdom. Ichabod like all of the children who survived, was taken far away. Everyone else was killed. Under Queen Alfreya, the children were broken physically and emotionally, forced to forget their parents, family, and homes. Love was strictly forbidden, and punishable by death.

~*~

It was unfortunate for sweet Abigail that her father's land and King Octavius' Kingdom lay in the North and South boarders. During the height of Queen Raven's power, she decimated the kingdom in a sneak attack one night.

The lands around the Kingdom of Langmire were the first to be destroyed, even the Hollows. Ezra fought valiantly as Lori ran with her toddler in her arms. It was no use, as two of the Queen's soldiers were upon her. An arrow pierced her back, but she continued running.

"Sisters… brothers… please, if you can hear me, save Red Rose... Please," she begged, hoping the fairies would hear her cry.

And so they did, though it was forbidden, six fairies left the sanctuary to lend their sister aid. They were too late to save Lori, but the wee lass was alive. The fairies surrounded the child and as the soldiers walked by, they could not see or hear the little girl. The Evil Queen’s Soldiers made sure Lori was dead before returning to the battle to seize the castle.

 

The elderly king Octavius was badly wounded in the battle. His son fought hard but it was no use against the dark magic. The King forced Prince Franklin to leave the castle. They were fighting a losing battle and other kingdoms had to be warned. Franklin was reluctant to abandon his father in such a fierce battle, but he had to think of the future. One day he would avenge his father's death.

 

Franklin wasn't sure what it was that drew him to take the trail by the Mill workers farm. But he did. Sadly his old friend Ezra had already been killed. He searched for the man's wife hurriedly, as soldiers were everywhere destroying everything. His heart broke and he wept, when sadly he happened upon Lori, but where was the child?

“Oh little Red… I’ve come too late to save you,” the young Prince Lamented.

It was then that the fairies revealed themselves, little flickers of light buzzed around Abigail as she sat on the ground crying for her mother.

"There, there little Red Rose... Frankie's got ya. Cousin August and I are going to take good care of you. We're a family now."

 

Franklin fled with the small child, to his cousin Augusts’ kingdom in the West. Franklin was a young man of only eighteen and knew not what to do with a two year old child. But he begged his uncle to take care of her, the last survivor of his father's kingdom. He told her that her mother named her red rose and that the little child could make flowers bloom, and could sing like a tiny angel. August took to the girl right away and he raised her as a Princess alongside his sons Prince Joseph and Prince Nicolas.

 

~*~


	3. Once Upon A Time  (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about how our Beautiful Red Rose and daring Young Ichabod are raised. Bringing us to their present day in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Goodness! thank you all for the kudos and comments so far! It really helps. Let me know what you think. The Red Riding Hood in the CH Poster is by YouWereNeverMine. You can find her beautiful MoodBoards & manips on Tumblr ~Enjoy~

CH3

 

Now that we know where our dear Abigail and Ichabod came from, It might be interesting to find out just how the two faired in their new lives. Shall we Continue? Very good them…

As the years passed, winters became longer, darker, hasher. Because of Alfreya's growing strength and power, spring and subsequently fall seasons were hardly long enough to produce a decent harvest.

Western kingdoms bordering the North, suffered the worst of it. In the South, Snow White had won back her father’s Kingdom, and her Army grew as they struggled against the remaining dark forces. But in the North, it was nearly impossible to battle the Ice Queen and her unstoppable Huntsmen.  
~

Fortunately for King August, his adopted daughter was very gifted. When frost threatened to destroy the crops, days before they were ready for harvest, she touched the ground releasing an energy that kept the grounds warm for the last few days of the autumn season. It was a draining process, but much easier on her physical body, than trying to make everything in the land grow faster. The only minor effect was that everything growing in the land (trees, plants, vegetables) all had a hue of red.

Abigail came to be revered among her people. She was loved not only for her ability, which sustained them, but also for her kind heart, her sweet song, and her beauty.

There were many young noblemen and knights that sought the young Princesses hand waiting for her to come of age.

 

Abigail was an adventurous young woman. She had been ever since she was a girl. Growing up with Nicolas and Joseph, like brothers to her, gave her a lot of time to play outdoors in nature. She was fearless, even in the woods, when the boys had decided they'd ventured out far enough, Abigail always wanted to keep exploring. The boys hardly ever let her, so that meant she had to sneak off on her own. Draped in her red cape, she ventured off, letting the animals guide and protect her.

When she was about eight years old she came across a cottage in the woods. When she knocked, an elderly woman let her in. Ellie was her name, and she and Abigail became fast friends.

"Why do you live out here all alone," Abigail asked her that first day she visited. "Who takes care of you out here so far away?"

Ellie was special. She had chosen to stay with her true love ten years ago, when the fairies closed the gateway between realms. She, like many other fairies, had to choose. She could stay, and take on her fairy form permanently and keep her abilities. Or she could give up her abilities to remain in human form for the rest of her mortal life. Her husband was elderly and she did not have the heart to leave him in his final years. And so she stayed with him. Sadly he passed away only a year later. 

Ellie was left alone and heartbroken. Her mortal life would be far longer than ordinary humans, and her pain of loss would be great. For fairies felt love so deeply, that the loss of true love caused a great unspeakable suffering. Ellie had one granddaughter, Jenny. But she was a flighty girl and could not stay put in one kingdom for long.

"No one takes care of me, my dear. I am away from my family..." Ellie sighed sadly. "I will never see them again, I'm afraid."

Abigail had never felt anyone's pain the way she felt Ellie's, the girls heart ached for the old woman.

"I lost my family too. But I found a new family. They take care of me." Abigail put her hand on the grieving woman's shoulder. "I will be your family now. I will take care of you."

As soon as Abigail touched Ellie's shoulder, a warmth resonated through them. The girl was fairy! Ellie was moved to tears and gave her a great warm hug. "We are family my child. Tell me what name your mother gave you?"

"I told you, I am Abigail, the Mill workers daughter."

"No... What is the special name she gave you? My name is Everlasting Daisy."

Abigail's face lit up with the brightest smile. "My mother was Rare Lisianthus, though everyone called her Lori. And she called me Red Rose."

"Yes... Yes, it suits you my dear," Ellie admired the child's rosy cheeks and red lips. "Never forget this name. There is great power in it. As the people of your kingdoms come to know you as Red Rose, you will see your gifts manifest in miraculous ways."

 

And so, once a week, Abigail left her brothers to venture deep into the woods to grandmother's house. Ellie loved the girl’s visits, but she worried. Evil lurked and could still be a danger, even for a half fairy like Abigail.

Often before Abigail left, Ellie would remind her, "Remember my dear Red Rose. Beware, some creatures are charming, quiet, unassuming, complacent, and sweet. Always be cautious that you do not end up as prey to a wolf."

"Do not worry grandmother. All of the animals love me, especially the wolves." She teased.

Abigail appeared to make light of grandmother's warning, not wanting the old woman to worry or end the visits. But she knew that the Evil Queen of the North still reigned and wreaked havoc all around. And as the years went on and the seasons grew colder, Abigail grew more cautious. Though some animals were immune to entrapment, evil witches could still poses owls, crows, ravens, and cats, as well as snakes.

Abigail hoped that as her abilities grew, she would be able to counter such evils and free poor entrant animal from the clutches of Evil. But she was still a very long way from that.

 

~

 

In the North Kingdom, Alfreya raised the children void of love and natural affection. The highest value was placed on skill and ability, which was rewarded.  
As the children grew into young adults, naturally hormones began to take over. And for a time Alfreya allowed them to share the natural things. But on a few occasions attachments were formed, and some of her children, her huntsmen fell in love. 

After losing several mighty Huntsmen to the carnal weakness of Love, the Ice Queen forbid all relations. Love and Acts of love were severely punished with castration for both the young men and women, their tongues were cut out and their faces and bodies horribly disfigured. They were covered in black robes, not able to show their faces, and always in pairs. No longer where they Huntsmen, they became the Unics, and the evil Ice Queen used them to take care of any carnal lusts her Huntsmen might have. Such encounters with Unics were simply to serve two purposes. One was to fulfill her Huntsmen’s basic physical needs while keeping them from accidentally falling in love. The other, to keep them from resorting to rape during their conquests. She wanted her Huntsmen to stay clean, and not bring back any village diseases.

To the Ice Queen, Love was a weakness. The Unics walked around in pairs as a harsh reminder that Love will destroy you.

Ichabod Crane grew up in this environment. He was told to forget about his father and his life as a noble son, Ichabod was stripped of his name, and only referred to as Ich. None of the young Huntsmen wanted to become Unics, so they did as told, and pushed any thoughts of love affection and family out of their minds and hearts. 

Ichabod did very well among the Huntsmen. Queen Alfreya sensed something in him and several other children. So she separated them into a Special group of Huntsmen called the "Wolves". Ichabod was most clever of all the huntsmen. Intellectually he could not be matched. Physically, though he excelled at everything he did, he found himself always one behind. He was second best in every skill, from archery, to sword fighting, hand to hand combat, and even wielding an ax.

The thing about being second best at everything was that he became the best overall. In addition to those skills, he was a quick thinker with an eidetic memory and fast on his feet. And so Queen Alfreya made him the Leader her elite group of "Wolves". They were the best of all the Huntsmen. They fought and hunted in a pact and together were unstoppable.

As a reward to Ichabod, Queen Alfreya granted The Wolves, the North western territories. Ichabod was given the Castle Black Mothe and the Title of Lord. She wanted her Wolves ready to strike when it was time to invade the lands to the west.

On a regular basis, The Queen had Ichabod send out scouts, just to see if any of the lands were ready to be taken. Though Ichabod appreciated that the Queen trusted him as a leader, he could hardly sit idly by in the Castle day after day. He amassed a great Library, but he read everything so quickly that it was not able to contain his restlessness. So as often as he could he set out scouting, sometimes with his pack but often, alone.

 

~*~


	4. Rose Bloom In Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Abigail's gifts are greatly tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments & kudos. Feedback is always welcome. ~Enjoy~

CH4

Now we come to the part in our fairy tale where we meet Ichabod and Abigail at the place where their story truly begins. It is now what should be mid Autumn across the land, but something rather troubling has happened. 

 

The kingdom of Versilona awoke one morning in late October, to find the land frosted over. It was still weeks before the harvest, and the frost threatened to destroy everything they'd worked all year for.

 

"Send for Abigail, quickly," King August commanded his servants. "And call to her, Red Rose."

Abigail awoke early. Her sweet dreams of those daring blue eyes staring up at her from between her thighs, had been interrupted. She felt the chill come long before most of the others. For most of the wee morning hours, she had been staring out the window near tears, watching as all the beautiful plants and animals outside suffered, unprepared for the early winter. She knew immediately why her adopted father had called for her. But her ladies-in-waiting were worried, worried that she wasn't strong enough.

“Don’t fret, Thomasa,” Abigail did her best to calm her friend. “It’ll be just like before.”

Thomasa clutched her hands in hers; her eyes filled with concern. “But that was only for a few days,” the tall girl soft bron hair, was crouching to look Abbie right in the eye. “You’re always so drained after.”

Abigail looked to Char for help. Thomasa could be a bit much to deal with sometimes.

“Come with me, Tomi,” Char pried Thomasa’s hands away fron Abigails. “Help me fins a nice cloak for her to wear.”

That seemed to calm Thomasa. She did enjoy helping Abbie get dressed. Char was worried to, but she knew Abbie was getting stronger. They were best friends, and she felt that this was Abbie’s time. 

 

"You can do this Red Rose. I believe in you," King August sincerely encouraged his daughter. He had always been her biggest champion. Where most Kings feared magic and people with special abilities, thanks to the reign of terror by the Evil Queens, August believed in Abigail’s goodness and light.

She'd done similarly before but only for a week or two. This time the harvest was several weeks away. And nothing was ready. Everything would be lost and the kingdom would starve, if she did not.

"I will try father," Abigail took a deep breath and straightened up, to appear more confident than she felt.

“A strong Rose can bloom in Winter,” Char smiled at Abbie, and gave her best friend a hug. “The King believes in you, and so do we.”

King August, Uncle Franklin, Joseph, Nicolas and her four ladies, followed Abigail outside to the castle gardens. They gave her words of encouragement and called her name, Red Rose.

Abigail knelt down, touching the ground and astrong warmth like none before, rushed from her body. The frost began to melt all around them reaching outward, beyond the castle walls and throughout the land. In moments everything began to take on the tell tale red hue. The people in the land of Versilona began to cheer and call out her name 'Red Rose'. The cheers were boosting her ability as she let the warmth drain from her body.

When it was done, and she'd given enough of herself to last a few weeks she looked around at the beautiful red foliage surrounding her. She smiled as she began to feel light headed. Everything began to spin and voices became faint echoes.

"Red Rose!" King August immediately went to her aid as she felt limp and lifeless in his arms. "No, no... My beautiful Red Rose... I asked too much."

Abigail was taken to her room where she laid unconscious. The king was grieved, and sat by her bedside, for three excruciating days. Joseph and Nicolas joined him often, though it broke their hearts to see their sister, who was so energetic and full of life, lying helpless and still.

Thomasa was nearly inconsolable, as the ladies-in-waiting stayed close by. Char , like the King, feared that maybe they’d pushed her to hard. But in her heart she truly believed her friend was ready and would pull through.

The physician assured them that she was asleep and not dead. They could hardly feel her breath, and her heart beat was faint, but she was still alive. August worried that her situation might change without the ability to eat food or drink water.

"Abigail, please wake up child," the king gripped his daughter's hand, wishing he could share his energy with her the way she had done for the land. "My sweet, sweet Red Rose. I cannot lose you, child. You are dearest to my heart."

As the king wept, his tears sprinkled on Abigail's cheek.

"Father..." She whispered. "You’re wetting my face."

"Oh!" August gasped and scoured her up in his arms. "You live! You live! Guards, ring the bells! Tell the kingdom our Red Rose lives!"

He hugged Abigail again, so thrilled she was alive, though she felt only as if she'd had a good night sleep.

"For three days, my dearest!"

"I slept for three days!" Abigail was stunned. "And the land? Is it saved?"

"Yes, yes... My little miracle worker! You have saved the land, but I shall never ask you to do such a thing again. This was too much. When I thought I had lost you..."

"Lost me? Father... I... I feel stronger. You pushed me to do my absolute best, and I am now stronger for it."

"What..." August looked at her amazed. "Then we shall celebrate! We will have a ball in your honor in a fortnight to end the harvest!"

"Really father, you don't have to..."

"Abigail, we would not have a harvest if it were not for you. You have saved us and we will come through this winter season because of you!"

 

~*~


	5. Visions Of Red (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ichabod's Visions of Red lead him to Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got quite a few twitte questins about Unics, so I left a little end note.  
> Thank You so much for kudos & comments! Please let me know what you think & Enjoy

CH 5  
Visions Of Red (Part 1) 

1~ Vision

You will recall that it so happened, on occasion, that when Ichabod would find time to slip away, and do a little private scouting. It had begun as a way for him to have a moment of reprieve, and clear his mind of the stresses that burdened him a as a leader. It was a much needed time of quiet, from the nightmares, and screams of the innocent, that haunted his dreams. There was much blood on his hands.

He'd found his place of peace and solace one day this past summer, while scouting the lands to the west and south of the Northern boarders. 

This treasure took over his dreams at night, letting him see her and hear her voice. He could get close but he could not touch her. In the mornings he’d awaken in a sweat and a mess from wet dreams. His desire for her was strong, but he forced the thoughts away. Love, desire, caring... They were forbidden. They were weaknesses that would destroy a Huntsman, a warrior, a Wolf. And yet, he could not resist.

Since that summer day, he'd ventured out three separate times seeking her, but to no avail. He couldn't think of where she had gone or why she’d stopped coming. He began to wonder if it was all just a dream. And when he returned from his scouting having not seen her, his frustration and need grew. He could hardly sleep for the thoughts of her.

“My Lord, you’ve slept in again,” Bram entered Ichabod’s quarters with Jax, Sophie, and Zora. They were his top Wolves, the ones he trusted the most. 

“We’re ready to go scout the lands to the North west, Sir,” Zora spoke up as if he’d forgotten. “Are you not joining us?”

“Not this time,” Ichabod grumbled. He rubbed his eyes and groaned at the painful unsatisfied erection from his restless evening.

 

“Ich, you look tired,” His fellow Wolf Sophie observed the bags under Ichabod’s eyes.

“I’ve not been sleeping well. I’m afraid.” Ichabod pressed at his groin but knew it wasn’t going to do any good. He’d need a hot bath to sooth this situation.

“Brother, you really should make use of the Unics. It’s what they’re here for,” Jax reminded him. 

“No. I’d rather handle it on my own.”

“Suit yourself , Ich,” Jax shrugged.

“Bram, I want you to stay behind,” Ichabod ordered. “I don’t want to go out and slow down the scouting party, so I’m going out later on my own, to clear my head. I need you to watch the castle while I’m out. Jax take Monty with you in his place. And send for a pair of Unics… I’ll need a bath drawn.

~~~

2 ~ Feelings

Ichabod waited in his quarters as a pair of Unics came and drew his bath. Most of the Queens troops were only given one pair of Unics, but the Wolves were special to her. So she allowed them three pair. The strange quiet people always stayed in pairs as ordered by the Queen, to ensure nothing inappropriate occurred during conjugal sessions. They were servants now, after being punished for their discretions and disobedience. The life of servitude was their choice, though the other option was death. 

He would feel sorry for them if it were allowed… feelings that is. Like the feelings he had for Abbie. Ichabod wondered what the Queen would do to him if she knew that he had feelings for this mysterious young woman. Would he be tortured and punished until all such thoughts vanished from his mind and heart. Or would she give him the option to be executed or turned into a Unic. Ichabod shuddered at the thought.

The Unics went to his bed after the bath was drawn. One of them reached out a hand to lend Ichabod assistance with his nagging erection.

“That won’t be necessary. A bath is all I require. You’re dismissed,” Ichabod sent the pair away.

He’d only ever used the Unics once, after his hands were badly injured during a battle. He found it unsettling and the process took far longer than it should have. He apologized midway thinking the poor things arm must be tired, which took the Unic by surprise, and cause a pause. Finally Ichabod laid back and closed his eyes, thinking of pleasant thoughts like victory in battle. That seemed to help speed things along, but Ichabod never sought conjugal use of the Unics again.

That was several years ago. He didn’t need a Unic to quench his urges. All he needed was a nice warm bath and to close his eyes. His heart raced and pleasure rushed through his body, as his mind filled with memories of his sweet treasure, swimming playfully in the water, teasing him like a little minx. 

~~~ 

3 ~ Need

That afternoon Ichabod ventured out to the land South and West, once again. He was drawn back to the place he’d seen Abigail, so he ventured out alone again. Winter was upon them, as it seemed to come sooner and last longer ever since Alfreya took control of the entire North. He inwardly felt sorry for the two small kingdoms he passed on his journey. Without a proper harvest to sustain them, they were in for a long harsh winter. In the morning, as he crossed the land, he came upon the Kingdom he'd seen over the summer. He was astonished to see that frost had not yet affected the crops, even more astonishing was the red hue that the trees and fields of the Kingdom took on. For miles around, everything within the kingdoms territory was still growing, while all the surrounding land was white with the frost and light snow of early winter.

This had to be some magic, something strong enough to create a small sanctuary amidst the Evil Ice Queen's increasing power and reach. This was too much to keep from her. If she found out that he knew such a land existed, and he did not tell her, she would rain death down on him and his Wolves mercilessly.

As he prepared to journey back, he paused... the faint sound of a voice singing caught his attention. He knew in an instant it was her. He peeked through the trees, and saw her, as beautiful as ever, only fully dressed this time. She was just outside of the Kingdoms boundaries and the frost was everywhere around her as she walked.

Ichabod could see he was not the only one enchanted by her beauty and her song. Several birds and even a couple of deer joined her on her walk. If that was not astonishing enough, he watched as the young woman approached a barren, frozen tree. As she touched the tree, the frost and light snow covering the ground around it, melted away and the tree bloomed with apples. There were so many, that dozens fell to the ground for the deer to eat. A nearby bush blossomed with red berries and the birds flocked to it.

"Astonishing..." Ichabod whispered softly in complete amazement.

The young woman immediately stopped and looked around. How on earth had she heard him, he wondered. His proclamation had barely been audible.

"Who is there?" She asked and turned to the woods. "Won't you come out to say hello?"

Ichabod retreated back. He couldn't let her know that one of the Queens's Huntsmen, a Wolf at that, was so close.

The young woman let out a sigh and turned her attention to a baby deer attempting to cross the barely frozen river. He watched as she called to the calf, attempting to get it off of the ice.

"No... Don't do it," Ichabod whispered knowing that she was going to take a step out. The water was not frozen enough to hold the calf and her.

She took three steps then stopped urging the small deer to hurry along. Finally it got the courage and ran to the shore. Ichabod felt as if his heart lurched out of his chest as the deer's hooves cracked the ice and the young woman went down and under.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note*  
> Unics – In this fic; Unics are very much like Eunuchs but are male & female. They are castrated, physically mutilated, and cannot speak. The Unics chose this instead of being executed for their crimes against the Evil Queen. They serve The Evil Queen and her Hunters. They must remain covered in black robes at all times, and must stay in groups of at least two. They do all domestic services including, Cooking, Cleaning, Laundry, Bathing and Conjugal services (Which they remain covered the entire time.)
> 
> I was going to make up a name for them, but came across Unic used in the Urban Dictionary and thought it fit well in the fic.  
> Urban: Unic  
> Latin: Eunuchus, Castratus or Spado  
> Greek: Spadon
> 
> I know most everyone knows what Eunuchs are but I added this note in case anyone is interested.  
> From Wikipedia: “The term eunuch generally refers to a man who has been castrated, typically early enough in his life for this change to have major hormonal consequences.  
> Castration was typically carried out on the soon-to-be eunuch without his consent in order that he might perform a specific social function; this was common in many societies. The earliest records for intentional castration to produce eunuchs are from the Sumerian city of Lagash in the 21st century BC. Over the millennia since, they have performed a wide variety of functions in many different cultures: courtiers or equivalent domestics, treble singers, religious specialists, soldiers, royal guards, government officials, and guardians of women or harem servants.  
> Eunuchs would usually be servants or slaves who had been castrated in order to make them reliable servants of a royal court where physical access to the ruler could wield great influence. Seemingly lowly domestic functions—such as making the ruler's bed, bathing him, cutting his hair, carrying him in his litter, or even relaying messages: humble but trusted servant.  
> -*-


	6. Visions Of Red (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Abigail seeks some time away and possible adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments & kudos. I hope you're enjoying this little fic.  
> ~ENJOY~

Ch6 

Visions Of Red (Part 2)

 

Now let us see how sweet Abigail has fared since Rescuing the Kingdom of Versilona from near icy ruin.

 

1 ~ Brothers

It should be noted that when Abigail said she was better, she certainly meant it. In no time at all she was bustling about the castle, singing and smiling as she always did. Her four Ladies-In-Waiting were having a hard time keeping up with her that morning. She met her brothers in the dining hall having an early lunch, and they were surprised she was up and about.

"Abigail, we had your meal sent to your room, for a reason," Nicolas chided.

"You should be in bed resting," Joe agreed. He gave the four young ladies stern looks, as if they should have somehow kept her in bed.

"I am tired of resting," Abbie reached into Joseph’s plate and grabbed a potato wedge, popping it in her mouth.

"You're such a potato thief," Joe teased, calling the servant over to fix Abigail a plate. "Really though... You gave us quite a scare."

"I agree," Nick looked at her seriously. "I don't know what all your abilities can do, but we worry about you. Please don't scare us like that again."

 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I frightened you. But I promise you, I'm all right."

Abbie didn’t make light of her brother’s concern. She knew they loved her dearly, and had suffered great loss in the past. Joe was two years older than his half brother. His mother having died in childbirth, the king was advised to marry right away. And so he did. Sadly Nicolas’s mother died when he was barely a year old. The king never married again after that, for fear he was cursed by the Evil forces of Dark magic that seemed to be taking over. But he longed for a daughter, and a feminine touch inside the castle. So five years later, when Abigail came into their lives, they thought they had truly been blessed. 

Joe was the more soulful and poetic of the brothers, and closer to Abbie in some ways. They’d often sing and read poetry together. While Nick was the one who would pull her pigtails, or put toads down the back of her petticoat. She would chase after him through the palace, vowing her revenge, laughing the whole time. The three of them had great adventures together in the woods growing up, inseparable even though they were all so different. The King did so enjoy the sound of constant singing and laughter from his children.

But as they came into adulthood, expectations came into play. Joseph mostly remained with his father and the Lords, learning to run the kingdom. Nicolas spent much of his time training to lead the King’s Army. And Abigail was charged with making suitable matches for the noble daughters who were now her Ladies-In-Waiting and constant companions. Not to mention there was great expectation of her making an advantageous match of her own.

 

~~~

2~ Secrets

After her talk with her brothers she thought it was best if she kept her plans to visit Grandmother the next day, a secret. There was no way they would let her leave the castle so soon after waking. And so after breakfast the next day, she informed the boys that she needed a day of quiet solitude and meditation. She was not to be disturbed and would join them for evening supper.

The brother's respected her wishes, and after breakfast, Abigail was left alone in her quarters with her Ladies. 

“All right, the four of you can go. Enjoy yourselves for today,” Abbie attempted to shoo them.

“Oh must we leave you?” Thomasa pouted. The tall slender brunette was fit to be tied. “We’ll be quiet while you meditate. You’ll hardly no we’re here.”

“No. I’m not going to have you cooped up in here in silence. Now you can go have fun. Just lock the door behind you.”

“You are sneaking out again, aren’t you?” Char gave her a side eye. Her bubbly and petite best friend knew her best. She put her hands on her hips, which accentuated her curves, as she waited for an explanation. Her busty chest bobbed as she shifted her hip and the weight went to one side.

“I didn’t say that…” Abbie looked innocently.

‘If your brothers find out they will be so upset with us,” Clarissa warned as she tucked her long jet black locks up in a bun.

Char nodded in agreement. “Last summer when they found you skinny dipping in the river, I thought we’d never heard the end of it.”

“That’s why I didn’t want to tell you,” Abbie explained. “This way if they ask you, you can honestly say that I’m in my room meditating.”

“Except for now we know,” Clarissa shrugged. “It’s a long journey back to the far east. I’m not trying to get sent back.”

“No one is going to get sent back home,” Abbie promised. “I’m only going to Grandmother’s house. I promise. And if anyone asks say, nothing. If I get caught I will swear I didn’t tell you.”

“If you’re sure, Abbie… I’d love to have a day out in the village.” Johanna was not raised up in a castle. She received her place in Abbie’s court being the daughter of King August’s most faithful Army Commander. The tall blond had no money to bring into a match, but was sure to land a wealthy noble with her looks.

 

The girls all gave Abigail a quick hug as they left her suite. Thomasa was last letting out a worried sigh as the two embraced.

“Are you sure you’re feeling well enough, Abigail? It’s a six mile walk once you leave the kingdom.” Thomasa held her tight, still not keen on letting Abbie out of their sight.

“I promise, I feel, better, and stronger than I did before. I’ll be just fine.” Abbie looked to Char and Clarissa for help. 

Clarissa mumbled something in her far East native tongue which none of the girls knew, and gently tugged at one of Thomasa’s arms. “Come on Thomasa.”

“Let Abigail have a day to herself. Then tomorrow we can start planning for the ball.” Char took the other arm and they coaxed Abbie out of the poor girls clutches.

“Okay,” Thomasa nodded and went along with her friends. She did love the thought of Abbie getting dressed up in a beautiful ball gown. 

“Abbie,” Char turned to her friend in all seriousness, “please be back by sunset.”

~~~

 

3~ To Grandmother’s House We Go

Abigail donned her red dress, and fur cap, and planned her escape from her bedroom window. Easy enough a task for her, even in a dress, for she'd done it many, many times. She climbed over the balcony and down the trellis, then slinked her way through the castle's exterior passageways.

Once at the back gate she pulled out her key, then waited for the guard to walk by on his rounds. In less than a minute, she had the gate unlocked, went through and locked it back, before the guard walked back by.

Now she needed only to make her way over the river and through the woods, that were just outside of Versilona.

As she walked she made up a song that just came into her head. Slowly birds began singing along, perching on nearby tree branches, and bunnies started to hopping out of the woods to hear her song. The land was covered in ice and light snow already and Abigail felt so bad for the poor animals. It was far too soon for winter. She saw a couple of deer struggling to reach the last apple on a tree, but it was too high up.

"You poor things," Abigail held her hand to her heart she can feel that the animal is struggling and sense his fear of the early winter. "Let me help you."

She reached out and touched the tree. Immediately a burst of warmth left her body and the tree began to blossom and become full with Apples. There were so many that dozens began to fall from the tree. Berries began to grow on the bushes nearby. The forest animals gathered enjoying the treat. But as they did Abigail paused.

"Astonishing..." She had heard a young man's voice whisper in the distance. He was quite a bit away, but she had heard him, even felt him somehow...

 

*

It's a familiar scent I smell, and I know it's him, alight musk, a hint of cedar wood, and spice. He was the one who watched be play in the river over the summer, and I let him watch me. Why did I do that? And what do I do now? Do I pretend not to notice him watching me? Do I pretend I can't feel how he desires me? Or do I...

*

 

Abigail glanced over her shoulder and saw the blue eyes in the shadows, the same eyes she’d been dreaming about. "Who is there?" Abigail asked and turned to the woods. "Won't you come out to say hello?"

She heard the rustling as whoever it was retreated back. She figured her blue eyed stranger must be a villager, too shy to say hello to the King's daughter. Though she wished he would come out to meet her. She probably should feel leery or afraid, but there was an energy between them that she felt very comfortable with, an energy that she liked.

Abigail let out a sigh and turned her attention to a baby deer attempting to cross the barely frozen river. She called to the calf, attempting to get it off of the ice. She took three steps onto the ice and heard the faint whisper of his voice.

"No... Don't do it."

 

She stopped realizing that the river was not as frozen as it needed to be to hold her weight. At this point it was only three feet deep, but she didn't dare take another step. Perhaps the stranger would now come out of hiding, she grinned with curiosity, before helping the stranded creature.

She began urging the small deer to hurry along. Finally, it got the courage and ran to the shore. Abbie felt as if a sudden nervousness run though her body when the deer's hooves cracked the ice. She went down into the icy cold water but didn't get her footing. Instead the current took her down and under the layer of ice.

 

~*~


	7. It Must Be Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Wolf attempts a daring Rescue of his Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this fic. I appreciate all the comments & kudos!  
> ~Enjoy~

CH 7

 

Oh dear! What a place for us to have left our hero and Heroin! Shallwe continue straight away...

 

Ichabod's heart beat was a drum pounding in his chest, as he ran, faster than he'd ever run. He was a huntsman and a Wolf, his eyes fixed on catching what he desired, his clever mind calculating a plan. He would not lose her. He ran swifter than the current carried her, with his ax drawn in his hand. He could see where she would be in just seconds, and he had to be there to catch her. 

 

He slid his body onto the frozen layer of the river, laying flat across the ice, he then quickly hacked away at just the right spot. If he hit too hard or cracked too much ice, they'd both be under.

His eyes were on her like a hawk as she approached and he reached into the water. He grabbed forcefully for her hand, refusing to let go as the current pulled her. Carefully he dragged her to the shore and pulled her up onto the shore. She was so cold, as he hovered over her lifeless body, and he was beside himself wondering what to do.

"No, no, no... Abigail!" It was the first time he'd said her name, as his heart raced. He caressed her cheek, but it her head tilted limp to the side. Her once rich red lips were now pale.

Everyone knew that it was a kiss that saved Queen Snow White from death not very long ago. If there was a chance, that magic could save his treasure, he had to try. He tenderly pressed his lips to hers. They were cold and soft, tasting of cherry and spice. He stayed there for a moment, whiling breath to come back to her as his heart thundered heavy. Finally , he pulled away to see her beautiful face. But she did not move. 

"No! She's drowned!" he cried out in disbelief, as he pulled her into his arms.

How could he have lost her, when he had not even met her yet? He struggled to come to grips with the feeling that was taking over him. He didn't grieve, for it was weak. He didn't love because it was forbidden. And yet her he was, overcome with emotions.

As he held her to his chest, he felt a warmth between them. Her stiff freezing limbs became mild and pleasant.

"Thank you. I'm much better now," Abigail whispered into his chest.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her delicate voice. He pulled back from her a little looking her over. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks had color and her lips were perfect.

 

He reached up to touch them tenderly, but thought better of such a gesture. "They were blue..."

"Are they still?" Abbie asked looking into his dreamy blue eyes. She took his hand and let his fingers gently trace her lips.

"No..." Ichabod swallowed hard as his heart thumped in his chest. "They're perfect." And for some reason that he could not grasp, all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Good... Then you can let me up now," Abbie smiled.

Ichabod had not been aware that his other arm was still wrapped firmly around her.

"I beg your pardon," Ichabod was suddenly remembering the refined manners he grew up with, before being taken away by the Evil Queen.

He took Abbie's hand and helped her up.

"Your hands are like Ice and your sleave is soaked, obviously from rescuing me,” Abigail observed still holding his hand. “So allow me..."

Abbie held his hand to her chest, letting her warmth run through him, and even dry his sleeve. In a moment she was mostly dry as well.

"Who, might I ask, is my rescuer?"

"Pardon again," Ichabod stammered. "My name is Lord Ichabod Crane of West Black Mothe."

"And my name is Princess Abigail, adopted daughter of King August of Versilona."

"You're majesty," Ichabod humbly gave her a bow.

"There is no need for that," Abbie smiled then looked around curiously. "I'm afraid I've lost my hat."

"Oh, no there it is sitting on the ice back where you started." Ichabod lent her his arm, and she graciously took it.

The pair walked back up river, arm in arm.

He took a stick to fletch the hat from the ice, then carefully dusted and fluffed it before cheerfully placing it on her head. His hand grazed her cheek, it was so warm he let it linger there. Abbie held his hand there for a moment against her cheek, then she gently kissed the palm. She loved the feel of his rough hand, so big with long fingers compared to her petites.

"Thank you for saving me."

Ichabod stood awe struck. What was happening? His heart had never reacted like this, not to mention the plethora of sensations in his nether regions. Abbie smiled and blushed at having rendered him speechless. Abbie's eyes were piercing right through his soul, his blue eyes blinking to find their focus.

"You, you have my undivided devotion, Princess," Ichabod managed.

"Might I give you a small token of my gratitude," Abigail's eyes never left his as she removed the red handkerchief from her neck.

"I'm... I am honored, truly," Ichabod took the scarf awkwardly wrapping it around his neck. He simply could not take his eyes off of her.

Abbie tied the handkerchief around his neck and tucked it in. "Walk with me?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Ichabod seemed to be finally gathering his wits about him. "Where is it that you are going, all alone?"

"Just to Grandmothers... It's not far, another mile down the river and a mile through the woods. I want to make sure she’s all right with winter coming so early."

"And your family, the King, they do not worry about you venturing off on your own?"

"Despite the mishap I had on the ice today, I can usually handle myself very well," Abbie gave him a look. "So tell me, what do you do at Black Mothe?"

"I read a lot. I have quite a Library. It seems I can never get enough books or read enough to satiate my mind."

"Do you have a large library?" Abbie asked. "I love to read as well."

"I do actually."

"Perhaps you can show me some time?" Abbie gave him a curious look when he looked away.

Ichabod wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to take her to Black Mothe. As much as he’d love to share everything with her, he had no way to explain who he was andhis relationship with his pack. And they would not understand why he’d bring a Princess to Black Mothe. He’d have to think of a reason, then convince them not to tell the Queen. It was too much of a risk and yet his mind was searching for ways to get her to his home… into his bed.

"Besides reading, what do you do, for fun and sport?" Abbie asked, taking him from his thoughts.

"I... I train mostly with a sword and in Archery... I think those are my strong suites. I do a bit of hunting. Food is hard to come by in the Northern region, so game hunting is essential for survival. And do you enjoy sporting?"

"I love archery. I'm not very good with a sword though. Now, I won't miss with a sling shot."

They both had a chuckle.

"I love food, but I'm a terrible cook," Abbie confessed.

"Oh I do enjoy food and cooking. I often prepare meals for my wo... Workers and servants… often," Ichabod quickly caught himself, but tripped over his words a bit. He had no idea if Abbie was familiar with the term Wolves of the North, but he certainly didn't want to scare her.

"This is where we part ways Lord Crane," Abbie turned to him as they came to the pathway in the forest.

"Are you certain you will not allow me to walk you the remainder of the way?" Ichabod looked down the dark wooded trail.

"Grandmother is very private. Worry not, she is always warning me to stay cautious of Wolves."

Ichabod suddenly went ghost white. He was a Wolf. Maybe not a beastly animal with sharp teeth and claws, but he was a servant to the Evil Queen, her Wolf whom she might one day ask to devour the Kingdom.

"Ichabod, do not worry. Wolves tend to like me very much," Abbie gave him a smile.

He stood silent blinking. He did like her very much, indeed.

"Now, you must come to my ball," Abbie offered, not accepting 'no' for an answer. "It will be in a fortnight on Saturday eve. You will be my special guest. Should I have a messenger send your invitation to you?"

"No, um... West Black Mothe is on the Northern boarders but within the Evil Queen’s territory. It won't be safe for a messenger to go unescorted."

"It's all right. I can send an escort."

"It won't be necessary, Princess. I shall not forget your kind invitation."

"Then you'll be there?"

"I will be honored to be there," Ichabod smiled. But he didn’t want to let her go. “You’re grandmother will be in need of wood for her fire, since winter has come so soon…”

“Oh… I can gather some sticks along the way,” Abbie could tell he was stalling and she didn’t mind one bit.

“Allow me to chop some wood for you. It won’t take long. I am rather handy with an ax.”

“So I could tell from your skills back on the river,” Abbie gave him a coy smile. “I would appreciate it. You’re very kind.”

“How shall you carry the wood on your own?”

“I’m very strong. I’m certain I can manage.”

Ichabod snapped to, removing his coat and taking off his shirt. He took a small tree and with one swipe of his ax, ran it through. 

Abbie was impressed. She’d never seen a man rip clear through a tree that size. It wasn’t huge, but still should have needed at least four chops to come down. Ichabod grinned inwardly, pleased that his strength had garnered her attention.

He swiped the tree trunk into logs, one by one placing them in his shirt.

She watched him move, the flexion in his arm’s slender muscles sent a burst of pleasure searing through her body. Hi had a nice broad chest and a slim waist, with nice slightly ridged abs. She licked her lips as she eyed down the dark trail of hair below his navel that disappeared in his briefs. She could watch him for hours, but he finished all too soon. 

He wrapped four logs in his shirt like a bundle, then stacked the other logs against a tree. “I gather this won’t be too heavy for you?” Ichabod handed her the sack made from his shirt.

“No it’s perfect,” Abbie put it over shoulder to free her hands.

“I’ll leave the rest here for you to retrieve later,” he pointed to the stack of wood, then grabbed his coat to put it on his bare chest. “I could come again… chop more wood for you.”

“I’d like that,” Abigail grinned wanting to be more forward than she should. “Meet me here in one weeks time?”

 

Ichabod’s heart leaped in his chest and he nodded emphatically, “I’d love to.” 

Ichabod gave her a deep bow as she grinned back at him, before watching her wave and hurry down the path.

He stood most gentlemanly like for as long as he could, watching until she was out of sight. He backed away slowly, feeling light headed and light on his feet.

"Whooo!" He howled out loud as he skipped away.

His heart was racing, but in the best way. This had to be love, and it felt so good. How could such a thing, so wonderful be forbidden?

~

Abbie hurried down the trail to Grandmother's house her heart was so warm it radiated from her. As Abbie walked, the frost around her melted away. She could here Ichabod let out a howl and it made her heart flutter. She laughed completely giddy as she continued on her way. Flowers bloomed and fruit grew to ripe, as she walked by. She picked several for Grandmother, so thrilled that she literally stopped constantly to smell the roses, and all the flowers for that matter.

 

~*~


	8. The Sweetest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lord Ichabod and Princess Abigail find a way to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos & comments! Please Enjoy!

CH 8 ~ The Sweetest Dreams

 

 

After a sweet meet cute between the hero and heroine of our little Tale, Ichabod begins the long trek back to Black Mothe while Abigail goes to visit Grandmother at her cottage.

~*~

1 ~ Scent of a Man

"Good afternoon Grandmother," Abbie practically sang the words as she waltzed into the cottage. She put down the small satchel off treats then laid the wrap of firewood by the fire.

"Abigail, dearest," Ellie smiled and hugged her warmly. "I wasn't sure when I would see you. Winter has come so early."

"I had to use my gifts to help hold off the frost me snow. I wish my abilities could extend all the way here. But I have to keep the kingdom thawed for a few weeks. It's been quite a challenge."

"Remarkable. I've never known a half-ling to posses so much power," Ellie patted the Gil's cheeks. Then something caught her attention. She pierced her lips and gave Abbie a side eye, "Dearest... Do I smell a man?"

Abbie blushed.

"Abigail?"

"I finally met him Grandmother... the man with the blue eyes in my dreams. He's the one who chopped the wood for you."

"Oh," Ellie picked up a piece of wood. "And this is finely chopped. I do admire a man who's good with his hands and knows what to do with a thick piece of wood."

"He's so intelligent, and brave. I had a minor slip in the river earlier..."

"A slip? Abigail, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He broke the ice and pulled me out. His arms are so strong... And his voice," Abbie swooned.

"You had better watch yourself, Abigail. You have fairy in your blood, but you're the Kings daughter, now."

"I know, but my new love is a man who is Titled. He's a Lord from the Northern territories."

"Still my dear, you cannot have a random dalliance. I know it's not fair, but I'm sure the king expects you to be chaste." Grandmother shook her head. "Humans are so conflicted, always trying to suppress their sexual desires."

Abbie rolled her eyes. When it came to her sexuality, she certainly seemed more at ease with her fairy side, though she understood human nature. 

But there was something different about Ichabod. He was smart, handsome, brave, strong and confident in his abilities. All of these qualities made him all the more attractive to her. And though she knew he was intrigued by her, he didn't seem as savvy as her brothers were with women.  
She'd had her dalliances too, and was familiar with what pleased men. Abigail was always careful not to go too far. She knew how to be discrete. She had enjoy the company of her handsome suitors, but none had ever intrigued her or captured her heart the way Ichabod had.

"I wouldn't worry Grandmother. He seems quite reserved. He must be at least seven and twenty... Surely he's known a woman."

"Hmm... A human man of his age not knowing a woman. I suppose stranger things have happened."

"Perhaps the isolation of living in the Northern territories hasn't afforded him many opportunities for courting. "

"But you’ve been dreaming about him. Surely he’s revealed his prowess and talents to you. "

"He only watches me.

Ellie gave her a curious look, "So when you dreamed about your mysterious blue eyes, he never..."

"Never," Abbie sighed. "I may have kept my virtue intact, but I still want to be pleased and give pleasure in return."

"Of course you do. It's in your nature."

"How do I show him what I want, and encourage him?" Abbie asked.

"You should have been able to draw his nature out in your dreams. The fairy in you is so strong… but perhaps this gift did not pass to you."

"But when he's watching me in my dreams, it feels so real... As if we are so close..."

"Perhaps if you had a token of his, a lock of hair maybe..."

"I have his shirt," Abbie smiled coyly, picking up the shirt and holding it to her chest.

She breathed in deep, drawing in his scent. A soft moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, taking it in. It smelled of him, and cedar wood, reminding her of their meeting and the events of the morning.

"Mmmm... Child you better watch yourself. You don't know this young man."

"I have arranged a date for next week to get to know him better. Mean while, I think my dreams will be very useful in helping him get to know me."

"Living out your desires in a dream is one thing. Being close to a man you're falling for is another. When we fairies fall in love, we fall very hard. And we desire to be free and open when expressing that love. But you are a half-ling. Humans are very settled with their ideas about love and marriage. And some men... well... You must always beware of wolves by dear."

 

~*~

 

2 ~ Scent of a Woman

It was early in the afternoon still as Ichabod began the long trek back to Black Mothe on the North and West border lands. If he walked through the night he'd be back before morning. He was walking on air, as light as a feather, his mind replaying every second of his encounter with Abbie. The scarf tied loosely around his neck ruminated her scent, flooding his senses. He would never forget it and would be able to hunt her down anywhere.

As he strolled along he began to hum a song from his childhood. It had been tortured out of his mind after he and the other children were kidnapped and brainwashed by the Ice Queen. But it was always lingering in the back of his eidetic mind.

 

"When you eat them they will grant your every wish  
And if you want your friends to come  
Then bring them all along "

His heart was so light and full for the first time almost two decades, he had to sing.

 

"I will take you through the magic dancing wood  
And I will take you where the goblins are all good  
I will take you where the elves and pixies do sing  
And I will take you round the magic fairy ring...Ooph!"

In an instant he was knocked to the ground and found himself in a brawl. He immediately snapped out of the day dreamy haze that he'd been walking in and the wolf in him emerged ready to fight. He flipped his attacker and rebounded to his feet ready to kill, but his aggressor’s laughter stopped him in his tracks.

"Jax?" Ichabod grumbled breathing heavy. "What the devil are you doing? I could have killed you!"

"You could have killed me," Jax laughed hysterically. "You never heard me coming. What on earth were you doing? Singing?"

"What?" Ichabod felt quite embarrassed at being caught completely off guard.

"I don't think I've seen anyone take you down since... Well ever," Jax puffed proud of himself.

Ichabod righted himself and stood with a stern look in his eye.

Jax knew the fun and games were over and straightened up. He gave Ichabod a head bow, pressing his fist to his chest. "My Lord."

"Jax," Ichabod's voice was stern, but he relaxed a bit. "Why are you tracking me?"

"Queen Alfreya is sending the new wolves to us. They'll be arriving in the morrow. I brought horses so that we can be back by nightfall."

"Very good."

Once on their way, Jax felt he could be candid. "When I ambushed you, I noticed something..."

"That wasn't an ambush. I was simply deep in thought..."

"If you say so, my Lord. But… I couldn't help but notice... You smell like a girl, like roses and honey. What is that?"

There were plenty of female Huntsman and even wolves, but they had been ingrained to see and smell no difference between their brother and sister huntsmen.

"How would you know what a girl smells like?" Ichabod raised a curious brow, as he tucked Abbie's scarf into his collar.

"Real girls smell like sugar and spice, and everything nice. Like that scarf around your neck."

"I happened upon a young woman while scouting and I rescued her from nearly drowning. She gave me the scarf as a token of gratitude."

"Perhaps she is the reason for the song I heard you singing, and the state of distraction which I found you in?" Jax asked. "If I might speak honestly?"

"That's not possible," Ichabod lied.

"If you say so," Jax shrugged. "But this is what our Queen has warned us of."

"I have no idea what you are speaking of."

"Might we speak strictly as brothers?" Jax asked.

"Of course."

"Ich, you go off on these scouting trips alone. And then I find you, not scouting, but singing, distracted and with a token from a young woman. I know what a woman can do to a man."

"How do you know?" Ichabod's curiosity was peeked.

"I was six and ten when I was taken by the Ice Queen. I'd already had a scullery maid, a seamstress and farmer McDaniels's daughter. You huntsmen who were taken young, it's so much easier for you. You know not what you’re missing. You have no idea how good a woman can be, why the Queen says such things are the greatest of weaknesses."

They were quiet for a while, but a million questions were running through Ichabod's mind. Finally, he got up the courage to ask.

"What is it like?"

"Pardon?" Jax asked having thought the conversation was over.

"What's it like to... be with a woman?" Jax peered over at him almost unsure, but something in Ichabod's tone led him to be candid. "You swear to never repeat a word of what I say. Especially to the Queen?"

"You have my word."

"There's nothing in the world like it Ich. It’s so very exhilarating, nothing like making use of a Unic. And they taste so good."

"Oh?" Ichabod tried to hide his enthusiasm at the idea. "Do tell."

Ichabod was all ears as Jax detailed his limited experience from over twelve years ago. Both men tried to seem less interested or enthused over the idea than they actually were. Ichabod's curiosity and desire was thoroughly peeked, while the recollections made Jax begin to long for what he had been missing out on.

"It's absolutely fascinating," Ichabod couldn't help but express.

"It's dangerous, is what it is," Jax seemed to suddenly remember himself and repress any old resurfacing feelings. "Everything about it is dangerous. You fall in love and it takes over your thoughts, desires. It can control you and destroy you. Even the act itself... We must always be prepared for battle. We can't be caught with our pants down, ever."

"That would be quite irresponsible," Ichabod agreed.

"And could you imagine procreation?"

"Our sister Huntsmen battling while with child would be a nightmare," Ichabod's brow furrowed at the thought.

"Indeed. We'd lose our focus, having to concern ourselves with our sisters’ welfare, instead of every huntsman fighting and conquering. Queen Alfreya has taught us well. We have no weaknesses, and that is why we are unstoppable."

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Between Girls

 

"There is nothing more to tell," Abbie gave her friends a teasing tone as they finished their bath before bed.

"He pulled you from the water, and gave you true loves kiss," Clarissa was the last out of the pool.

"If you believe in such a thing," Abbie grinned as they donned their robes and went into her suite.

"Are you going to see him again?" Char was curious if her friend was downplaying just how fond she was of this new gentlman.

"Yes. We shall picnic together next week and... I've invited him to the ball," Abbie couldn't hide her grin. "You all have to promise not to say a word to my brothers. I don't want them scaring him off."

"Your brothers do have their hearts set on you being married off to one of their friends," Johanna reminded her. "I thought you said a couple of them were cute."

"Cute, yes," Abbie pondered. "And fun for a brief dalliance... But nothing serious."

"But their kingdoms are so close by. This Lord Crane is from the North. It's dangerous there and so far away," Thomasa pouted. "If you marry him, we'll hardly ever see you."

"I just met him," Abbie laughed. "He hasn't asked me to be his betrothed... And I couldn't possibly without him meeting father first. He's still a stranger in so many ways. And the other suitors, I know them too well. Well enough to know they aren't for me."

"Well if it’s the mystery your chasing, will you feel the same about this new man after you get to know him?" Clarissa questioned.

"I don't think so... Or at least I hope not. There's something about him. "Now, I hate to send you all off, but I am very tired and I really need to get some sleep."

The girls gave her a quick hug and hurried off to their own rooms leaving Abbie alone with Char, who often stayed behind.

"Abbie, is this man the one you've been having dreams about?"

"Yes," Abbie confessed. "I knew it was him right away. And I hope to connect with him tonight in my dream."

"Can you do that?" Char looked surprise.

"Dreams are like mirrors into the soul... A gateway to another realm. If he is open to me, then I hope I can." Abbie picked up his shirt and breathed in his scent. "With a little help, I think it's possible."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Come With Me

It had taken a little bit of time to find, upon Ichabod's return. But a thorough search through his library, and he came across a book he hoped old have more answers. He'd never even considered reading the forbidden things before, his obedience to the Queen and her laws were so strong.

 

Now he sat in the privacy of his quarters with a candle lit, the old book opened. It was written in an ancient Far East language, but Ichabod had studied several languages as a little boy and his eidetic memory made the read quite easy, considering.

Abbie had been all he could think about since the moment he saw her. It wasn't long before his eyes grew heavy and sleep beckoned him. He was careful to put the book in the armoire. It was the scent that caught his attention first. He glanced over to the bright red material, and picked up the soft linen scarf.

Ichabod blew out the candle, and laid in bed, as his mind replayed the events earlier in the day. As he closed his eyes he could hear her voice calling to him.

"Ichabod Crane..."

It was the prettiest sound, her voice in the distance. He opened his eyes sitting up on the bed in the darkness. Through the mirror he could see her image.

Ichabod rubbed his eyes and looked again, slowly getting up and making his way to the mirror. There she was, beautiful brown skin, long dark hair, big light brown eyes looking back at him. He swallowed hard noticing she was wearing nothing but his shirt and a pair of tiny lace britches. He had to be dreaming, as he watched her lips motion his name.

"Ichabod Crane..." Her hand reached up to him.

"Abbie..." He reached out and in an instant, he found himself on the other side.

He hurried to her and wrapped her up on his arms, her feet slightly lifted from the ground. She felt so real, So soft. And she smelled so good.

Their lips met and he could taste the sweet cherry of her lips. The whiskers of his mustache tickled her. They both grinned before kissing again, breathing each other in, and pulling their bodies close.

"Is this real?" Ichabod breathed heavy against her cheek. He briefly looking around into the darkness that surrounded them, before his eyes drew back to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks caressing them. "Is this real?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes..." He kissed her, this time Abbie slipped her tongue into his mouth.

His heart flipped in his chest, as he opened wider letting their tongues play. Her arms went around his shoulders as his hands slid down her body.

Abbie panted softly as she stepped back from him.

She started to undo the buttons of the shirt, but he placed his hands over hers and undid them himself. She wearing nothing underneath but the tiniest of red bottoms, and he struggled to keep his composure. His breath caught when Slowly he moved the material to the side, exposing her breasts. They were so perfect. His cock twitched in his breeches as his heart thumped, the blood rushing through his body.

Her heart thumped as his fingers gently slid across her nipples, sending a tingle through her loins. She tightened her legs to quench the sudden flow of sensations.

"Can I taste you?" He growled softly in her ear, before kissing her neck.

"Yes..." Abbie panted, encouraging him.

He fondled her breasts, gently playing with the nipples. He sucked them generously, fascinated as they went from soft and plump to firm and rigid in his mouth.

"So beautiful," his low baritone vibrated against her skin.

His free hand instinctively drew up her thigh, and rubbed the wet layers beneath the red material. the more his fingers rubbed and pressed against her folds, the wetter she got. With every touch and kiss on her breasts, his cock stiffened and ached with sensations of pleasure.

"Is this what you like?"

"Mmmm hmm..." Abbie hummed as she ran her hands through his hair. "Don't stop."

He obliged, never before had he realized how much pleasure breasts could elicit. He enjoyed her body, kissing and sucking from her neck to her breasts, as her soft panting sang out to him. He sprinkled her abdomen generously with kisses, on his way down between her thighs. She moaned as his large hands carressed her bottom firmly.

"May I?" He asked as his fingers slid under the thin material.

"Mmmm yes..." Abbie smiled softly as she looked down at him.

He swallowed hard again, his breath catching heavy as he slid them off. He then watched her slide her fingers inside of herself, and felt as if he might loose his mind. She then played with the tiny clit before attempting to slip her fingers inside again. Ichabod took her hand and kissed her tiny fingers, then replaced her hand with his between her folds.

 

His eyes were wide as his fingers curiously explored inside her. The more he stroked the wetter she became. Her walls constricted tight around his digit. He looked up to see her eyes hooded as she panted heavy. He wanted more of her, to see all of her, and to taste her.

Gently he laid her down, and kissed her legs, desperate to delve into her. He spread her legs wide, his heart racing as he for the first time had the full view of her perfection. He spread her folds sliding his fingers inside her, the soft pink flesh inside constricted around his fingers again. He loved watching her body rise and fall at his touch. She loved the way he felt inside her.

"Right there..." Abbie groaned heavy as his finger seemed to find a sensitive spot inside her. His mind quickly memorized her reactions to each touch.

He leaned in, tenderly kissing at the soft wet folds, letting his tongue taste inside her. He wanted to eat her for so long and this moment was surreal as he got his first taste of her sweet nectar. It was better than anything his mind could conjure and he ate greedily, lapping at her folds and drinking her essence. He let his fingers continue to massage the spot inside her as he kissed and sucked the sensitive bud on the outside.

Abbie clung to her breasts, her legs tightened around him, as she came hard. Ichabod was surprised, but she seemed to truly be enjoying this overwhelming sensation as she soaked his fingers. He sucked and ate her again and again, almost unable to get enough, as she reeled with delight.

"Is that what you like," he moaned kissing her inner thigh, when he finally came up for air.

"Yes..." She panted, still riding the high. "I want you... inside me..."

Ichabod's eyes grew wide with excitement. He stood between her legs and began unfastening his breeches.

Abbie bit her lip, her eyes fixated on the mass beneath his pants. She gasped and her jaw dropped when she saw his length emerge. Her heart was now pounding hard with anticipation.

Ichabod couldn't help but notice the surprised look on her face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded eagerly, licking her lips and reaching for him.

As he started to lay upon her, Ichabod felt a shocking cold sensation on his shoulder. He tried to ignore it at first, but the cold was suddenly extremely painful.

"Agh..." Ichabod hunched and stood back up.

"Crane?" Abbie looked at him concerned, as a strange frost crept over his shoulder.

"Abbie..." Ichabod called out as he faded into the darkness.

 

~*~

 

5 ~ Cold As Ice 

 

"Ich... Wake up!"

 

Ichabod was laying face down in his bed, startled by the ice cold familiar voice and the cold hand that touched his shoulder.

He quickly sat up, pulling his blanket over his erection. "My Queen... Apologies..." Ichabod stammered, when he was face to face with Queen Alfreya, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Might I ask why the leader of my Wolves is still asleep at this hour?" Her voice was hash and cold.

"My Queen... I was scouting for two days when I received word the new Wolves were coming. I only but returned late last night and was unaware that you would be gracing us with your presence."

"And that is why you were so deep into sleep that you did not notice I'd come into your room... and sat on your bed. Had I been your adversary, I could have killed you in your sleep."

"I have no excuse," Ichabod hung his head shamefully.

"Ich, I chose you as the leader of the Wolves because you are among the best of my Huntsmen." She looked down at his very obvious erection. "I do hope that there isn't something else going on that has caused you to become weak. It has happened before, but I don't want to lose you as a leader."

"No, your highness... This will not happen again."

"Good. I will send in a Unic to assist you with that," she frowned almost disgusted. "Then ready yourself quickly. Your new Wolves are eager to meet their new Lord."

"Damn!" Ichabod swore out loud after the Queen left. He'd never been so humiliated, having being caught by the Queen herself.

As he stepped out of the bed, Abbie's scarf dropped to the floor. He picked it up, smelling it, and his thoughts instantly drifted back to her. His heart thumped heavy as he realized what the Queen and Jax had said were true. Abigail was his weakness. And a part of him liked it. He took one more deep breath, taking in her scent, then placed the scarf in his armoire.

He could sort it all out as long as the Queen didn't know. For now, he had to put Abbie out of his mind. Everything would be fine long as he didn't admit he was having feelings of love.

 

~*~


	9. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod And Abbie are anxious to meet again after their mysterious dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support, comments & kudos! ~Enjoy~

RRHH Ch9

 

After a dramatic and rather intimate encounter, Ichabod and Abigail must now deal with the ramifications of her dream. Or was it a dream? Let's continue with our story and find out, shall we.

~*~

 

1~ Good Morning

"Rise and shine Princess," Leena, Abbie's governess, came in and drew the curtains open, then laid the Princesses red robe across her bed.

The early morning sun beamed into the room. Abbie squinted, and stretched her body, still very much enthralled with her mysterious dream. She wasn't sure where Ichabod went, or why she lost her connection to Ichabod, but for some reason he never returned.

"Mmmm... I'm awake," she yawned, pulling on the long satin robe.

"I'm surprised you're still asleep. You're usually up before the sunrise. You're Ladies will be up any min..."

"Morning Abigail!" Char and the girls came in, bright eyed and ready to start getting fixed up for morning breakfast.

Leena ordered the servants to make sure Abbie's bath was ready. "Will you ladies be eating in the suite, or joining the King and Princes in the dining hall?"

The girls all looked eagerly at Abbie, especially Clarissa and Johanna who were particularly hopeful of a match with one of the Royal brothers.

"We'll dine with my brothers," Abbie gave them a wink.

The girls went into Abbie's bathing room eager to get their morning bath in and get the day started. The water was perfectly steamy and scented with roses and oil. The soft aroma permitted through the room, as the sun light beaming through the wall if windows.

The girls disrobed and slipped into the water. It only took a minute for Thomasa to notice strange bruises on Abbie's neck and chest.

"Abigail! What has happened?" Thomasa gently brushed her hand against Abbie's neck.

"What is it?" Abbie saw the look of panic in her friends eyes and grew concerned.

Char, Johanna and Clarissa hurried over to see for themselves.

"You have bruises... All over..." Clarissa gasped at the dark marks scattered across Abbie's chestnut brown skin.

"Is it the plague?" Thomasa was near tears with worry.

Johanna and char looked at each other. They were both very familiar with what a hickey was, but neither wanted to expose Abbie. She was perfectly innocent in Thomasa's eyes.

"She'll be fine... It's probably just a bug in the bed." Char spoke up quickly.

"You're right," Johanna was quick to agree. "I've seen this before. We'll have the servants change her bedding."

Clarissa was suspicious, because they didn't look like bug bites, but both Char and Johanna seemed convince Abbie was fine. "Are you sure?

"You're not feeling ill at all?" Thomasa was still fretting over her.

"No," Abbie assured them. "I feel perfectly fine."

After their bath, the girls returned to Abbie's dressing room to get ready. Char had Abbie's maids pull a more conservative outfit for her, to keep her brothers and father from noticing the marks.

When they had a moment to themselves, Char had to quietly ask. "Did you sneak out last night?"

"No," Abbie whispered, as she looked at the marks that littered her skin in the mirror. "I swear I was here."

"Then you snuck him into the palace?"

"No... It had to be the dream... Or at least I thought it was just a dream... We connected through a mirror. I know I was using my magic but I had no idea we were actually physically touching."

"This is a lot more than just touching. Abbie I hope you two didn't..."

"No... Almost but I lost the connection before we were able to go that far."

"You need to be more careful with your magic Abigail. You're a lot stronger than any of us realize."

~~~

 

Breakfast with her father was always a treat. It wasn't every morning that the King could dine with his children, especially lately with so much going on in the western region. People were struggling already since many of the crops were lost. Other kingdoms had already sent liaisons to Versilona to meet with King August and Prince Joseph. Thanks to Abbie, they would have a full and bountiful harvest. The King knew they'd have to find a fair way to share their blessing, but it was going to be difficult.

Abbie loved that her father had no problem including her and Nicholas in the discussions, when they were all together. Nicholas was the military minded one, while Abbie's concerns always were with the well being of the people. It was helpful for him and Joseph to let them voice their opinions, when they had important decisions to make.

"The Evil Queen is smart. A harsh winter will starve the people making the kingdoms weak. Her armies will be able to decimate the west. We'll be surrounded." Nicholas spoke on the situation as he tried to hide making flirtatious eyes at Clarissa.

Try as she might and as lovely as she was, Johanna struggled to capture Joseph's attention. He was far too focused on the matter at hand with so many liaisons and Ambassadors coming to Versilona for help.

Joe nodded as he listened. "We must keep charlatans from buying up the entire supply and then over-charging the other kingdoms as the people starve."

"We'll do what we can to share our bounty," King August said firmly.

"We have the means. We should send food and grain to each kingdom and allow every family to buy what they need at a fair price. It's too risky to let only the wealthy buy up all the goods." Abbie suggested.

"I agree, but if we start sending out caravans of food, we risk being robbed along the way." Joe was concerned.

"We'll send out a battalion of soldiers with each caravan to safeguard the goods." Nick suggested.

"I think we've found our solution," August smiled at how well his children worked together to problem solve.

As he looked across the table at his children , he noticed Abbie's dress was high collared and long sleeve. It was far more conservative than her normal form of dress, which as a father, he'd felt forced to get used to. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, after all. This dress however, he liked very much."

"You look lovely this morning my dear," he wanted to be sure she knew that the look met his approval.

"Thank you father," Abbie gave him a grin. She knew once the hickies healed she'd be right back in the skimpy strapless and low cut dresses, showing off her heaving bosoms.

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Alfreya’s Wolves

 

It was always an exciting time at Black Mothe when new Wolves joined the pack. Not quite as much fun was having the Ice Queen and her most loyal huntsmen along watching and scrutinizing the way Ichabod ran Black Mothe.

The pups ranged in age from 14-18 years of age, and were quite good. Ichabod was impressed with how well trained the youngsters were. He spent the first morning with them running drills in the woods around Black Mothe. Tomorrow he would do battle simulations to prepare them for the inevitable wars to come.

 

Queen Alfreya stayed on for several days. During this time Ichabod dared not try to see Abbie in his dreams. He didn't want to be caught off guard ever again, especially by the Queen. But he soon became concerned he would miss his date with Princess Abigail if the Queen stayed on much longer.

After another long day of training with the young wolves, the Queen finally called Ichabod into a private meeting. She watched pleased with the handsome young man as he entered the private chambers. Once upon a time a man with his looks, physique, brains and skill would have had her wrapped around his finger. But those days were long dead and gone. Love and devotion had nearly destroyed her once upon a time. Now her cold calloused heart was driving her to take over the world. With Ichabod and his Wolves on the front lines, ready to push west, world domination was in her sights.

But the Queen wanted to push him further. She'd lost her top Huntsman years ago and kept her second and third close to her at all times. Ichabod was her top wolf and she needed to be sure he would never be lost to her the way her Huntsman Erik was.

"I hope that you are pleased, my Queen," Ichabod gave her a gracious bow.

He was eager to satisfy her so that she would go back to her castle and leave him in peace.

"I am Ich. We have three times this number of Huntsman, led by my stallions, securing our eastern boarders. The things your Wolves are capable of, astonishes me. And you Ich... You are an excellent teacher. I want to bring the younger wolves to train with you as well."

"Younger than the youth you brought this week? You mean the children?"

"Yes. The wolves are special. You are not like ordinary huntsmen. I feel that the younger they are when they come to you, the better Wolves they will be."

"I'm honored that you have such faith in me."

"I was worried when I first arrived, but you proved yourself this past week. It is imperative that the young ones continue to be trained properly. It must be ingrained in them to avoid all weaknesses of the flesh. You must help to erase any feelings of love and compassion they have... Completely erase their old lives. They will never be as strong and capable as they need to be if they are given into cares of the heart. Victory is all that matters. Victory makes us strong and powerful. The weak inherit nothing but humiliation and death."

These were the words that had been drilled into Ichabod's brain and beaten into him since he was eight years old. Until recently meeting Abbie, he had almost completely forgotten his father and his life before he became a huntsman and then a Wolf.

The Queen left with her entourage of Huntsmen, escorting her back to her castle in the High North Kingdom.

 

~

"She wants us to take on children younger than the ones we just received?" Abe looked concerned.

Ichabod took his time to explain the Queens plan to his trusted inner circle. It wasn't easy ruling over a bunch of high spirited Wolves, so it was necessary to have Abe, Jax, and Sophie to act as his personal council.

"Yes," Ichabod nodded as he took a drink of crude lager. "You see how they thrive here with us."

"Yes," Sophie only partly agreed. "But they are too young. You remember what it's like for them when they're new.

"All the crying and shaking... Ugh..." Abe shook his head. "So now we have to beat that out of them?"

For a moment they were all silent. Each one remembering what it was like their first day after watching their parents be slaughtered and their villages burned to the ground. They were forced not to feel anything; no sympathy, empathy or compassion for what the children would endure. After all, the Queen had spared their lives, and the lives of all the children. She gave them a purpose. She made them survivors, fighters, victors in her name. The children's suffering wouldn't last long, for once broken, they would comply.

"It's not our job to break them," Sophie was not pleased that the Queen expected them to take on this new challenge.

"She's right," Jax folded his arms. "It's not our job to break them. It's not what we do."

"Even though it is not us who have turned them in the past, we have all been complicit," Ichabod's voice was severe as he contemplated.

There was no amount of brain washing that would make any of them want to do this. But none of them would ever oppose their Queen.

"The queen is testing us," Abe grumbled.

"I know," Ichabod nodded. "We have some time to sort that out. In the mean time we need to continue patrols along the North West Boarders. Jax, will take a small scouting team Northwards... So far nothing seems afoot along the south west boarders. But I'll take a couple of days and scout the boarders myself. Abe you'll be in charge."

"Yes of course my Lord."

"Soph, you continue to keep a close watch over the training of our new Wolves."

"Of course my Lord."

They gave him a firm bow before leaving his chambers.

 

~~~

3 ~ See You Again

Ichabod had such a stressful week, he was beginning to truly look forward to seeing Princess Abigail. It was the first time he fully allowed himself to let thoughts of her creep into his mind without guilt. He wasn't sure if it was right to see her again. He had almost hoped the Queens visit would have helped get the beautiful Princess out of his mind completely, and end the torment that was going on within him. But as he thought about seeing her beautiful face and hearing her lovely voice, he was grateful the Queens visit had not swayed his heart.

He packed a change of clothes and some scented soap, wanting to be presentable after an over night journey. He then hurried to the kitchen to gather some herbs salt and spices. He'd told the princess he could cook, and didn't want to look like a fool or a liar. As the thought entered his mind his heart sank a little. He was still withholding the truth of who he really was from her, which felt like a lie. He shook the thought away. All that mattered was that he would keep Abigail and her kingdom in the South West, safe and undiscovered.

 

As he left, he bid his brother and sister Wolves fare well and promised to be back in two days time. He made his way west on horseback taking his time, since he wouldn't need to meet Abbie at the bridge until noon the next day. Once he came to a field in the West Region he decided to do a little hunting. He wanted something small, a bird or rabbit, he hoped would impress Abbie. Boars and deer were out in the cold weather but far too big and too much work. He wanted to spend as much of the day with Abbie as he could.

He fortunately found a bunch of pheasants and a slim bow made easy prey of one plump bird. He hummed a song from his youth as he de-feathered cleaned and seasoned the bird. He then wrapped it, washed himself and set up camp for the night.

 

~~~

 

"Are you sure this is what you want to wear?" Johanna gawked at the strapless silk wrap dress. "There's nothing to it?"

The girls had enjoyed breakfast with Prince Joseph and Prince Nicolas, and were now helping Abigail get ready for her secret date.

Even Char was surprised by Abbie's choice of attire. "How are you going to wear this for an outdoor picnic? There's snow everywhere outside of the immediate kingdom.

"I'll be fine. I have the magic touch," Abbie winked, as she turned in the mirror to check her figure.

All of the girls went down to the kitchen and got their baskets ready. While Abbie was on her date, they'd be visiting with grandmother and checking on some of the other elderly and needy, who lived in the areas still affected by the snow.

When they were ready, Abbie sent the servants for the big coat.

"Oh! I wish we could go with you," Thomasa sighed. "The big coat is so much fun."

"It wouldn't be a date if I brought my ladies with me," Abbie laughed.

"Okay, I agree, the big coat is fun," Char gave Abbie a cheeky grin. "I think your handsome Lord is going to really appreciate snuggling up in it with you. Especially if that's what you're wearing underneath."

The servants brought the “big coat”, a large fur died deep red. It was soft, warm, and when laid out, comfortable for at least two. The girls all put on their coats and went for their walk, waving to villagers as they strolled through the kingdom. Everything was beautiful still hued in red, and flourishing.

The young ladies were a lovely sight to see, strolling down the pebble stone roads. Little girls ran up to them giddy, with smiling faces, asking Abbie if they could be a lady-in-waiting. It warmed her heart, and Abbie was sure to tell each one of them they were smart and beautiful.

As they approached the bridge, the air became cooler and the ground was covered in a light snow.

They laughed and talked about this and that, mostly the girls were excited about the upcoming ball. Johanna was the only one not from a wealthy family, and needed to make a good match. She was hopeful that Prince Joseph would notice her. But Abbie had plenty of gentlemen lined up just in case it didn't happen. Char, Thomasa, and Clarissa were fortunate enough to come from very wealthy noble families. Unless a match was needed to unite kingdoms, they were free to take their time and make a match with a proper gentleman.

When they came to the path to grandmother's house, Abbie cut the conversation short. "All right, girls. Continue on your way, and I shall meet you at Grandmother's in a few hours."

"We should wait with you," Thomasa held onto her arm.

"You don't have to," Abbie smiled. "He's already here."

The girls' eyes lit up and they looked around. "Where?"

"A little privacy, ladies. He's not coming out until you go," Abbie tried to hurry them along. They exchanged brief hugs then quickly went on their way.

It took a few minutes before Ichabod finally came out from the woods. He did enjoy admiring her from the distance, his keen eyes fixated on her beautiful face. Now he was speechless as he finally got to fully see her, all snuggled up in the big fluffy coat.

"Hello Lord Crane," Abbie smiled and tipped her head in curtsy.

"Princess..." Ichabod finally found his voice and bowed deep, showing her great respect. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," She held her hand out for him to kiss. He took her hand and placed a long tender kiss, and continued holding it after.

"They're still watching us," Ichabod raised a brow, sensing Abbie's friends close by.

"I know. Don't worry. I have some place private for the two of us."

"Oh," Ichabod was very pleased, and took the small basket from her. He then tucked her hand on his arm. "Shall we, then?"

 

~

4 ~ True Intimacy

It was a perfect day for a picnic, if you didn't mind the light snow that blanketed the ground. The sun was shining and the sky was crystal blue, as Ichabod and Abigail took their short stroll along the river.

 

They soon came to a small cove, tucked away with trees and mountain surrounding three sides, and still a perfect view of the river.

"What do you think?" Abbie asked, pleased with how secluded and romantic the hideaway was.

"It's quite nice. Are you certain you won't be too cold out here?"

"I'll be perfectly fine. Especially once you get us a fire started."

"As you wish princess," Ichabod bowed then pulled out his ax.

He found a decent sized tree that would make just enough firewood for the few hours they had together. Abbie licked her lips as he took off his leather coat and shirt and watched. She loved the was his muscled flexed as he took up the ax and with a single swing went clean through the twelve inch trunk.

A flash of heat rushed through Abbie's body and she had to cool down. Not to mention she wanted Ichabod to see what he was working so hard for. As he turned to look at her, he nearly passed out. She pulled off the massive fluff coat revealing the thin red dress that perfectly hugged her curves.

It took him a moment to pull himself together, but he quickly had the tree chopped into perfect sized wood, and went straight away to building a fire. He needed to calm down. His mind was all over the place remembering the dream they'd shared, but also how he'd almost been caught. He was a man of discipline. He would force himself not to get carried away.

He set a kettle of snow by the fire so there would be warm water for Abbie. He was used to being outdoors and getting a little dirty, but Abbie was perfectly put together. With no servants in sight he wanted to make sure he took very good care of her.

Abbie had almost forgotten about lunch. She was ready for Ichabod to join her in the warm blanketed fur coat. But instead he went straight for is wrapped pheasant and the basket Abbie brought.

"Do you have any fruits or vegetables? I'm afraid they are difficult to come by in our region."

"I brought apples, bread and wine," Abbie was surprised he wasn't falling all over her, but thought he was trying to be a proper gentleman.

Ichabod took an apple and a roll, quickly cut them up seasoned and stuffed them into the bird. He then made a rotisserie with sticks and left the bird to slow cook. He took his time washing his hands as his heart palpitated with anticipation. She was so beautiful sitting there waiting for him to join her.

"I think they're clean enough," Abbie finally called out to him, eager for him to join her.

Ichabod turned red cheeked, then quickly went to her. She pointed at his boots and waited for him to take them off, then welcomed him inside. He sat beside her, swallowing hard, wondering if it was rude to stare at her stunning form.

"You are cold as ice," Abbie held him close as she warmed him with her body heat.

Ichabod didn't feel the cold. All he could feel was the rush of hot blood rushing to his loins as her hands rubbed his body.

"It is rather warm and cozy in here," he grinned trying to keep his rising situation from being too obvious.

"Smells delicious already," Abbie said of the roast dangling over the fire.

"You smell delicious," Ichabod's voice was low as he breathed her in, before he caught himself. "I mean to say, you smell very nice."

"I'll take delicious," Abbie blushed and pressed herself against his body. She took a deep breath in, as her lips brushed against his neck. Her hand ran down his bare chest. "You smell good too."

She tipped her head up, and their lips met in a tender kiss, as his arms wrapped around her body. Soon the tender kiss grew deeper, as their bodies pressed together. Abbie could feel how stiff he grew in his breeches. Their tongues collided and mingled in each other's mouths as their bodies pressed.

Ichabod's heart raced uncontrollably as he slid his hand inside the split of her wrap dress. Her skin was as soft as silk, making his cock lurch. Abbie felt the mass pressing against her and reached down, loosening the fastens of his breeches and sliding her hand inside.

Ichabod's breath caught heavy in his throat as her hand touched him. Whatever thoughts he had of keeping his cool and taking things slow, flew right out the window. He untied the wrap dress and it fell around them.

Ichabod paused, barely catching his breath as he memorized her every curve, her breasts, her navel, all the way down to the thin trail of dark curls that lead to the place he longed to taste.

Abbie shuddered a little being completely exposed to him for the first time, outside of the dream realm. She wasn't one to be shy, but in this moment, his eyes were so intense, her heart skipped a beat.

"You are perfection," his voice was slow and husky, it made her swoon. His hands gently felt down her chest outlining the curve of her breast and the round firm nipple.

Ichabod's natural instincts kicked in and his throbbing cock was desperate to be inside her. He quickly dispensed of his pants, and went right back into her arms. Abbie gasped, at the sheer size of him, her dream truly had not been an exaggeration, the man was very well endowed. He kissed her with a fiery passion as he laid her onto her back. His cock was drawn to her chasm, desperately wanting to be inside her.

"Woah... Slow down there," Abbie pulled herself from under him.

Ichabod was red faced and embarrassed, afraid he'd done something wrong. "Apologies, princess..."

"There's no need for an apology. We simply have to come to an understanding. You see, I am the king’s daughter. I have limits to what I can do with a man to whom I am not betrothed."

Ichabod furrowed his brow, remembering the social constructs that he was raised with before being taken by the Ice Queen. "You mean to say you cannot have sex?"

Abbie blushed. "Are things so different in the north?"

"Very... But I understand, perfectly. I didn't come here with expectations. I only wanted to be with you, and keep your company. In all honesty I have not lain with a woman. In the North, relationships are... not advantageous." That was the nicest way Ichabod could think to put the way he'd been brought up to think about sex.

"Relationships can be wonderful, Ichabod," Abbie drew him closer, letting her fingers flitter across his neck and ear.

"You make me believe that it's possible... But..."

"But nothing," she looked longingly into his eyes. "When two people develop feelings for each other and want to be together... It's worth believing in."

Ichabod closed his eyes as she kissed him. Oh how he wanted to believe, how he wanted her.

"I want to be with you, Ichabod," Abbie whispered against his lips.

"I... I don't understand..."

"I had a dream about you... And I think you had a dream about me too."

"I did," he confessed.

"Everything you did to me in my dream was perfect. I want that... I want you."

Now Ichabod understood. He remembered the dream vividly, the way she touched herself, the way she wanted him to touch her. He remembered how sweet she tasted, and every fiber in him wanted to know if she would truly be so sweet.

They kissed again, long wet kisses as Abbie began to grind against him. Now that the boundaries had been made clear, she felt comfortable to let herself be free with him. There was an instinctual trust, a faith in him that he would take care of her.

"I want to taste you, and pleasure you," he groaned, as heat rushed to his loins. "I need to show you how desperately I want you."

This time when he laid her back, his kisses went from her lips to her neck. One hand gently caressed her breast, cupping it as he kissed down her chest. He kissed the nipple, playfully tonguing it as tingling in her clit sent the pleasure sensations rushing through Abbie's body .

"Oh...Crane..." She panted softly as he began tenderly sucking one, while his fingers gently pinched the other nipple. "Don't stop."

Her soft pants and words encouraged him, making his cock, stiffen like a rock between them. He kissed and sucked her breasts, as her thighs parted for him. She could hardly control how badly she wanted him. His hand slid between her thighs and he inserted a finger into her chasm. He remembered the two spots that made her whimper from pure bliss in the dream. His finger found one inside while his thumb owed with the tiny bud at her entrance.

Already she as squirming, rocking her body into his hand as he easily drew her essence from her. He slid a second digit inside, stroking and massaging her spot as she soaked his hand. The wetter she became, the more desperate he was to taste her.

Ichabod kissed down her body until his mouth was lapping at her folds. His heart flipped in his chest as he got his first real taste. It was better than he'd ever thought it could be and he knew right then, he'd never be satiated.

"I have never tasted anything so sweet," he groaned, taking a moment to worship, her soft pink center had his fingers dripping with her sweet juices. He would never be the same again.

Abbie, panted and grunted softly as he went faster and faster. He went back in, tongue and mouth ready. He sucked her clit generously, rapidly, making her legs quiver. Her fingers rummaged through his hair, pulling him into her as he ate her like a starved animal.

"Mmmm... Coming so hard..." Abbie murmured before her mumbling s became unintelligible. Her body was ready and she came good and hard.

She was coming, the words were like music to his ears and he understood what was happening to her. He was making her come. The glorious sounds of her pleasure and the thought of him bringing her over the edge, made him so stiff that precum glistened his tip.

Her body quivered and lips trembled gibberish, as his fingers drove rapidly into her sopping wet chasm. Another wave of ecstasy crashed over her body. Her hips rose and fell as she gave in to the pure pleasure, while he indulged in her.

 

He took one last lap, sucking up her essence then came up to watch her. She made the most beautiful face and sounds as she came. He kissed her again as she slowly came down from the high. He was eager to know if he'd done it right, while desperately wanting to do it again. As her breathes steadied, his eyes searched hers for affirmation.

"That was amazing, Crane," she blushed. "I have never felt anything like it."

"Nor have I," Ichabod gushed. "It was truly a most spectacular experience."

"And we're not done yet," Abbie grinned as her hand began stroking his cock. Ichabod's body shuttered as pleasure pinched at every nerve in his body. "Now it's my turn to take care of you."

As she began stroking him, Ichabod's smile faded. It felt so amazing, and yet he associated the feeling of her doing it as something she would not want.

He put his hand over hers to stop her. "You don't have to... I can do it myself in the bushes if you'd prefer."

Abbie looked at him perplexed. "Ichabod Crane, I assure you, I want to do this. If I didn't, I would tell you so."

"And you... You'd enjoy this?"

"As much as you enjoyed me," Abbie grinned.

"I don't think that's possible. I've never enjoyed anything so much in my entire life."

Abbie let out a playful laugh, and her face lit up with a smile. "Well, I won't argue with that... But I do hope that you let me see for myself... If you're comfortable with me having you."

She seemed so sincere, and Ichabod really would love for her to do it. He never imagined that another could receive pleasure from him in such a way. He'd only had one experience with a Unic and he wished he could forget the ordeal.

But straight away this was different. Abbie gladly kissed him as she stroked his length. Her fingers eagerly explored him, from the tip of the head and the tiny slit, down the shaft to his sack, and the erogenous zone below. And the way she moaned, truly enjoying touching him and giving him so much pleasure.

She began kissing the head as his hand rubbed the curve of her body, licking curiously at the beads that glistened the slit. She almost couldn't believe how far she was willing to go with this man but she was hot and wet all over again just playing with him. And she moaned with delight as she took him into her mouth.

Ichabod lost his breath for a moment and he felt a little faint, as her mouth stretched around his girth. Up and down, she bobbed on him, sucking his cock as his toes curled from pure delight.

It was as if all the dead inside of him were coming back to life. An awakening that began when they first met, was now so tangible so real, he could hardly contain it.

"God... Treasure... You feel so damn good." He groaned and moaned loving every moment, and every sensation.

He knew what was happening now, as he felt as if he were losing control and falling into bliss. But it had never felt like this. The crude words he'd learned from his fellow wolves when a visit to an Unic was needed didn't seem right. Abbie had said she was coming, and he was certain that was exactly what he was about to do.

"Treasure... I'm coming," he managed, as he held on to the last bastions of his sanity.

Abbie had fooled around enough to know what was going down. Once fiddling with a gentleman's bits had led him to expel in a handkerchief, the other on the ground. She'd never used her mouth before, but with Ichabod, curiosity had gotten the best of her. She wanted to taste him almost as badly as he had wanted her, and she was not disappointed. Now she had to decide rather quickly. How far she wanted this to go and she without a doubt knew she wanted to take this as far as she could.

She continued stroking and sucking as his body tensed. His fingers dug firmly into her soft brown flesh as she drew him over to the edge into ecstasy. He came and she drank him, a new experience that she would do again and again to feel, see and hear him so completely enthralled.

"Oh... god... Abigail.... I love you..." The words flew from his mouth, as he was in the throes of bliss. He was powerless to stop them, and way too high to consider the ramifications.

When he came too, still breathing heavy, Abbie was in his arms. He couldn't think of anything except how good everything felt. He almost could remember saying the words, thanks to his eidetic memory, but it didn't seem fully real, like a dream or an epiphany.

All he knew was that this moment with Abbie in his arms was the best moment of his life, and he never wanted it to end.

 

~~~

 

5 ~ Falling In Love

They did manage to find time to eat actual food. Abbie was astonished at how delicious the pheasant and stuffing was. The two exchanged drinks curious as to what was the preferred beverage in the two regions.

"Slowly..." Ichabod tried to warn Abbie as she turned the bottle of Lager up in her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" Abbie gasped and nearly choked as she took a huge swallow. "That is... Wow... That's pretty awful!"

Ichabod let out a laugh. "It's meant to warm the bones and put hair on ones chest."

"Even the ladies," Abbie coughed trying to recover.

"Especially, my sisters," Ichabod let the term slip.

"You have sisters," Abbie looked at him curiously.

"Well... Not exactly. We were raised together, in trying times, under difficult circumstances..." Ichabod was eager to change the subject. "I believe it's my turn to try your red wine."

Abbie noticed he did that often, but figured the rough life of the Northern region wasn't as pleasant for him to talk about.

She handed him the bottle and he took a swig. "Oh, now this... This is sweet... Mmmm... But how on earth do you get inebriated from this. It's not strong at all."

"It's meant to be savored and enjoyed all night. You take your time and drink a bottle or two while you’re spending time with you company... Then the inebriation sets in, and you and your company can really have some fun."

"I like the way you do things in the West," Ichabod raised a brow. "Please, have some more wine."

Abbie giggled as they shared the bottle. They drank a little, kissed a lot, and drank some more. As it grew late and the sun started to drop over the mountain ridge, the two laid naked in each other’s arms. It had been an amazing time of intimacy between the two of them. They ate more of each other than they did of the actual lunch, but neither was complaining.

Now as they laid in snuggled up together in the warm fur, they could not stop talking and laughing. Ichabod hadn't felt so free since he was a little boy. And he couldn't remember ever feeling loved like this. As much as it worried him, he couldn't help but enjoy every second he was with her.

 

Abbie chattered on about her friends and the excitement of the upcoming ball. It was a stressful time for many of the smaller surrounding kingdoms, so it was important to have times to celebrate and unify, reassuring their neighbors that Versilona would help see them through the difficult winter ahead.

"It's amazing how well the kingdoms in the west all get along," Ichabod was impressed.

"It's the only way we will make it if the Ice Queen invades. We're stronger together than divided. If we hord everything to ourselves, we allow our neighbors to be weakened. If they fall we eventually will too."

Ichabod was silent. The thought of the Queen sending them west to invade made him feel ill. "We'll have to do what we can to keep her from pushing west."

Abbie smiled, not understanding what he meant by his words. "Thank you... Please tell me you'll come to the ball. I know that things are difficult on the Northern Boarders. But..."

"I am not certain it is possible..."

"Please come, Ichabod. And bring a couple of your friends. I truly want to know you better, and meet your people. I want us to... Move forward."

"Move forward?" Ichabod was confused.

"Yes... It's what people do when they are falling in love," Abbie blushed.

"I... I um..." Ichabod swallowed hard. He actually had said it out loud and she heard him. Damn he could kick himself for being so reckless and letting his guard down. It was true, he was in love, but he had no idea how to deal with it.

"It's okay," Abbie smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you too."

Ichabod felt as he were floating and free falling. This was both the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to him and the most terrifying.

He wrapped his arms around her, nestling his cheek into her soft dark locks, as his heart soften. She loved him. She said the words and he would never forget her voice saying them, or this moment with her in his arms.

"Come, it's late and I should return you to your ladies lest they worry."

Abbie nodded her agreement then he helped her dress."

"After the ball, I want to go to Black Mothe," Abbie said as they held hands and walked back to the path to Grandmother's house.

"Abigail, I'm not sure that it's safe..."

"I'll be safe as long as I'm with you."

"But your father... Surely he won't allow you to visit another kingdom, with a man, un-chaperoned."

"Let me worry about that," Abbie grinned. "You and two of your countrymen will be on the guest list for the ball and I will make arrangements. Oh, and please bring one of your sisters! I'd love to get to know them a little better."

"Abbie... I don't know..."

"Lord Ichabod Crane," Abbie gave him a stern look.

Ichabod so easily gave in. "Yes, my Princess."

She kissed him generously, pleased that he was letting her have her way. As they kissed Ichabod could sense the ladies approaching.

"I must go..." He insisted, not ready to meet her friends and be asked a million questions.

She didn't want him to leave but she heard her friends calling.

"Princess."

"Abigail"

Abbie turned and called down the trail, "I'm here. All is well."

When she turned back around Ichabod was already gone, quietly slipping away into the woods.

 

~*~


	10. A Ball For Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod devises a plan and accepts Abbie's invitation to the Ball. She lets her intentions for him be known to her family, but he still has secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks everyone for the Kudos & comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

RRHH Ch 10  
A Ball For Red Rose

 

~Intro~

 

 

To most a ball is a splendid event with lively music, elaborate attire, and the most tantalizing food one could imagine or desire. Often unofficial alliances are forged over food and drink, friendships are rekindled, and advantageous romantic matches are made. With trying times ahead, many of the neighboring kingdoms greatly looked forward to the time of camaraderie and celebration. From noble to peasant, wealthy to popper, all looked forward to converging on the Kingdom of Versilona to celebrate the harvest and their salvation at the hands of the kingdoms Princess, Abigail, The Red Rose.

 

This same enthusiasm would not be found in a Huntsman, removed from society and deprived of joy since childhood. And yet somehow Lord Ichabod Crane , Huntsman leader of the Wolves needed to convince at least two of his brothers and sisters to join him at the ball, per Abigail's invitation.

 

~~~

1~ Loyalty

 

"I don't understand what we're doing?" Sophie was baffled by Ichabod's approach to scouting this Kingdom he'd come across.

"We scout from the outside, staying hidden, walking in the shadows. We make sure that the Army's and villagers are weakened by the harsh Winter, and when no spring comes, they are broken. We attack, and the battle is won," Jax scratched his head baffled. "We don't infiltrate, break bread with them... This is madness."

"Trust me, brother," Ichabod tried to calm their concerns. "When you see what I have Witnessed, you will understand. They won't be weakened by the harsh Winter. They are thriving as we speak."

"Should we not tell the Queen?" Abe asked.

"Not just yet," Ichabod was very careful not to give his true motives before his brothers had been swayed to betray their Queen. "We need to see how they have done this. Then as your leader, I will judge how best we should proceed."

 

At least that is how he phrased it to Jax, Sophie and Abe. Of all the Huntsman in their elite wolf pack, they were the ones closest to him. And they were also the most revered within the pack. He had a plan that he'd thought endlessly about since Queen Alfreya's visit and his private meeting with Abbie.

It had been done before. Erik, the Queens prize Huntsman had betrayed her and left the fold. He aided Queen Snow White in defeating the Evil Queen Raven in the South. It was the loss of Erik to love and a secret marriage almost seven years ago that prompted her punish them by turning the huntsmen into Unics. If Ichabod was found out, he knew that would be his fate... Or death.

He would show them, allow them to see for themselves how amazing Princess Abigail was. He hoped that their seeing and experiencing life again would be enough to undo the lifetime of brainwashing the Queen had done. Her hold on them was strained greatly when she forced the new children on them, a move she thought would test and strengthen their loyalty. But it was actually causing them to doubt and sympathize.

 

If Jax and Sophie could be convinced to break their allegiance with the Queen, the other Wolves would follow. Ichabod was certain. They stuck together, no matter what. And if the Wolves broke from the Huntsman, perhaps others would follow.

He'd chosen Jax and Sophie to join him. Jax had attended a few balls and formal events before he was taken at the age of seventeen. It was as a young footman, but it would due. Sophie was fourteen when she was taken and had only attended one ball. They may have been others, but none that Ichabod trusted to join him. They'd be going into Abbie's home, something Ichabod had great reservations about.

He struggled with not telling Abbie who he really was. But if he did so now, she would have to tell her father, the king. And there was a great chance The Army of Versilona would launch an attack to push back the Ice Queen from the West's borders. Ichabod knew his wolves and the other Huntsmen would fight King August's Army and many lives would be lost. The Huntsmen were an unstoppable force. He would have to wait until his Wolves were persuaded, before telling Abbie, for the safety of her people and the neighboring kingdoms.

He had given Abbie his word that he would keep the Queen from crossing the borders into the West, and he meant to keep it.

As they discussed their plans for the trip to Versilona, the Unics brought clothing from the castles storage cellars for them to sort through.

"I am not wearing this dress," Sophie grumbled. It had been years since she wore one and didn't like it much then. She tugged uncomfortably in the bulky garment, trying to pull it up over her breasts. "How am I supposed to fight in this?"

"You're not fighting," Ichabod chuckled, as he and Jax tried on different jackets and vests.

"We're going to dance and attempt to make conversation. Remember be vague, and do not mention Wolves or Huntsman."

"We know what to say," Jax assured him. "We're a small group who have survived in the North. Things are harsh, but we get on. Keep it brief and vague."

"I don't remember the formalities of how to do things," Ichabod confessed.

"It's easy enough," Jax spoke up. "It's Called arriving at Court. We arrive early in the day since we're from a land far away. They'll have accommodations for us... A room or a suite. We get ready there dance and mingle at the ball. After wards we retire to our suite and the next few days we should participate in whatever activities they have prepared. Or we can bid them farewell and be on our way."

"I think you all look good," Abe looked them over. "I almost wish I was going. I can't remember the last time I danced or heard music."

"You may hear music sooner than you think," Ichabod spoke under his breath, hopeful. "Sophie, Perhaps the Unics can fashion something for you that's a bit less of a dress."

One of the Unics nodded and gathered up a couple of the dresses. Ichabod took a good look at himself in the mirror. This was really happening and he prayed it would all work out.

 

~~~

2 ~ The Arrival

 

It was the morning before the great Ball. Abbie stood on her balcony overlooking the many guests arriving to Court. Each Kingdom brought the neighboring Lords of the land and several work hands to aid with doing inventory and loading the caravans of food to be taken back. The crops with Abigail's gift, had been more bountiful than anyone had expected and there would be plenty to share.

And with winter having arrived so early. The people from neighboring kingdoms were thrilled to feel the normal cool climate of autumn and beautiful red Hughes that encapsulated Versilona.

Abbie had felt the pressure of the successful harvest weigh heavily on her shoulders for weeks. Now with the harvest season coming to an end, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief, and have some real fun.

"You made all of this possible, Abbie," Joe's voice was jovial as he and Nick joined her on the balcony. "We have enough to feed all of the effected kingdoms."

"And we are sending a small battalion back with each Lord, to ensure the food arrives safely and is distributed fairly," Nick gave her arm a gentle rub, as a group of newcomers caught his eye. "Brother who are they."

Ichabod and his companions rode into the city gates on horseback. They were a strikingly good looking trio and caught several gazes.

"I can't say I've ever met them before," Joe furrowed his brow.

"I believe that's Lord Crane," Abbie realized there was no point in hiding Ichabod any more. "I met him on one of my walks. He's at Black Mothe Castle on the Northern Border."

 

"You invited a stranger?" Nick gasped.

"A stranger who has managed to survive in the North. An alliance could prove advantageous. They've seen the Ice Queen's Huntsmen battle."

"Perhaps you're right little sister. If Queen Alfreya plans on coming our way, we should ally ourselves with this Lord Crane." Joe agreed but was still skeptical.

"We should limit his movements through out the palace. He's still a stranger," Nick looked at his brother and sister.

"Then you need to get to know him while he's here," Abbie grinned.

She watched Ichabod and his companions as they moved about in absolute awe. She wished she could go down and greet them herself but that would be inappropriate without her brother.

"Princess, your ladies are waiting," Leena found Abbie chatting with her brothers. She gave the the princess and princes a quick polite head bow as Abbie joined her.

~~~

 

"How is this possible?" Sophie had to have asked that question a dozen times from the moment she saw the the kingdom surrounded with red full trees and not even a drop of frost on the ground around it.

As they passed the villages and farmlands just outside of the kingdoms, bountiful harvests were still being brought in. And the temperature was considerably warmer than the below freezing temperatures everywhere else. They entered with many other nobles and peasants who were arriving for the ball and celebratory festivities. Everyone looked excited, though there was underlying concern that the Ice Queen had brought winter weeks early.

As they approached the main entrance of the King's palace with the other nobles, they could tell everyone was curious as to who they were.

A palace footmen met them and took their bags escorting them to the door, where Ichabod gave his name.

"Yes, here it is, Lord Ichabod Crane... Of Black Mothe on the North West Border... Welcome," the concierge seemed impressed that survivors existed even on the border in the North region. "Toby will be your footman for the duration of your stay."

The concierge whispered the Prince's orders to keep the New comers restricted to certain areas until they get to know them better.

 

~~~

Abbie's ladies in waiting were giddy as they spun around her suit helping each other get dressed. The maids and dressers were desperately trying to keep up with them and ensure they looked perfect. Their dresses were laid out for them, beautifully embroidered with gems and lace.

With the windows open they could hear music playing throughout the kingdoms as merchants, peasants, families and friends gathered to sing, dance and eat.

"I can't believe your mystery Lord is here," Johanna grinned.

"I knew he would come," Abbie could already feel her heart racing with excitement.

"Have your brothers met him yet?" Char asked curiously.

"I don't think so, " Abbie shook her head. "But, they've seen him. And I think they know I like him."

"Oh, maybe we'll have a betrothal by the end of the night," Clarissa was hopeful for Abbie. She spoke so fondly of her Lord.

"That would be the perfect ending for tonight," Abbie smiled.

"You hardly know him," Thomasa was the only one suddenly not looking forward to the Ball.

"Don't put a damper on tonight, Tommi," Johanna chided her lightly. She was optimistic that Joe would be relaxed enough to enjoy a few dances with her, and possibly notice that she was perfect for him. "There is a good chance we'll all make a match tonight."

"Not me," Thomasa pouted as she sat on the chaise beside her dress. "I will end up a spinster living in the cottage on my family estate."

Abbie sat beside her as the other girls continued to get ready. "You won't end up alone, Tommi. You're far too special."

"You don't understand... It's not the same for me as it is for the other girls. I just want to stay here with you."

"Things can't stay the same."

"Then I will end up alone in a cottage, and forgotten."

"Maybe you'll be fortunate enough to find a friend whose company you enjoy. The two of you can share the cottage together and be as happy as the rest of us," Abbie gave her a hug. "Now let's get into our dresses. The party is starting."

"It sure is," Grandmother beamed as she was escorted into the suite.

"Grandmother, you came," Abbie hurried to her and gave her a hug. "You look stunning."

"Child, you know how much I enjoy a quiet night at home. But I had to come out and celebrate you. You've done something pretty amazing dear, and I'm so very proud of you."

"Thank you grandmother."

"Now, you get yourself dressed. I'm going down to get started on my dance card."

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Wolves At The Ball

 

Ichabod, Jax and Sophie could see the merchants and peasants, already celebrating in the streets. Each of them reminded of happier times growing up, before Winter came and never left. The three donned their masks and made their way towards the sensational music that. Rang out through the palace halls. Each was much more at ease walking into battle than they were as they timidly walked into the elaborately decorated grand ballroom.

On one side the orchestra played and from there to the center of the room was a massive dance floor. Couples and groups were currently gathered in a long ways dance, with men in one line and women in the other, facing each other.

 

Ichabod and his Wolves had hoped to blend into the crowd at Abbie's Masquerade Ball. Even with their simple wolf masks fashioned to wood stick covering their faces, the newcomers caught everyone's attention. Sophie immediately found herself separated from her brothers as men approached her to dance. She was on her own to figure out how to avoid dancing with then as Ichabod and Jax were also ambushed by curious men and thirsty women.

When the King and the Princes were announced and entered the ballroom, they noted the crowds surrounding the Strangers.

"Who are they and from where do they hail?" August asked his sons once they were seated.

"Lord Ichabod Crane along with his brother and sister," Joe pointed out. "They hail from the Northern border lands."

"Lord Crane is favored by Abbie," Nicholas added.

"Is he?" August grew quite serious.

He had hoped that Abigail would find favor with a neighboring Prince or Lord. He particularly liked Prince Andrew, but even Prince Daniel or Lord Calvin would keep her close if a Betrothal came about. He wasn't sure about this Lord Crane's intentions. The King certainly would not have his precious daughter Betrothed and taken into the treacherous North.

As the song finished, the King waved his hand to the Herald.

 

"Unveil yourselves, one and all," the Herald announced.

Normally the king would wait until after Abbie arrived, since the party was in her honor, but he wanted to get a good look at Ichabod. And Ichabod was keenly aware that it was because of him as everyone took down their masks.

King August and his sons immediately went to meet Lord Crane. Ichabod stood straight, swallowing hard and struggling to keep his nerves from showing. His twitching fingers oddly would be more comfortable holding a sword, ax or bow. He pressed them firm to his side, and bowed deeply as the King approached.

"Lord Crane of the North," August's voice was loud enough to be heard by all that surrounded him.

"Yes your Majesty," Ichabod nodded, understanding tat he was being tested. "I'm The Lord of Black Mothe."

Within minutes they were surrounded by Prince Franklin, Daniel, Andy, Calvin and several other curious Lords.

"Black Mothe?" Frank questioned. "I remember when Lord Irving resided there."

"It must have been many years ago." Ichabod tried to be honest but vague. That was the plan going into this, and he was sticking to it.

"Is it true the whole of the North has been taken by the Ice Queen?"

"Yes. The last Kingdom on the Eastern border fell many months ago after spring failed to come again."

"Well, the Witch has an unexpected surprise come this Spring if she expects we will be beaten down by an early winter." Nick bragged and several men cheered behind him.

Jax and Ichabod looked at each other. These poor people had no idea what they were in for.

"There will be no more Spring, my Lords," Jax spoke frankly.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked curiously.

"Once the Queens Evil touches the land, Spring never comes again. Her Winter is dark, unnatural, and crippling."

"That is not possible," King August tried to laugh but his concern was evident.

"Majesty, I have not seen Spring in the North since I was eight years old."

"Are you saying that our efforts have been futile and we are without hope?"

Ichabod didn't want to bring the party down, "I suppose there is always hope, sir."

The trumpets began to sound catching the attention of everyone in the ballroom. They turned to look up to the ballroom balcony where Abigail and her ladies in waiting appeared. Everyone awed at how stunning Abbie was in her strapless red ball gown. The girls were coordinated in lovely silver and pearl colored satin and lace.

Ichabod, Jax and Sophie stood awe struck as they looked up.

"Presenting her highness Princess Abigail, the Red Rose of Versilona; accompanied by her Ladies, Princess Clarissa, Lady Char, Lady Thomasa, and Miss Johanna."

Warmth and beauty radiated from Abbie in her stunning red dress. The floor length gown perfectly framed her petite body and curves.

The crowd then bowed deeply in reverence. Abbie could see that most of the guests already had their masks off and made a face at her father as he walked up the stairs to greet her. She knew he liked to get a good read on people and probably wanted to get to know the young man she had invited. Abbie pulled down her mask that was fashioned to a gem studded handle as she found Ichabod in the crowd. She was so happy to see him looking up at her as King and Princes escorted the ladies down.

Sophie hurried to her brothers, "this is the Princess that everyone is so enamored with?"

"Yes," Ichabod's eyes never left Abbie's as she smiled right at him. He'd never seen anyone look so beautiful.

"She is beautiful... And powerful," Jax mused. "Clearly she has done a miracle in the land... But she isn't strong enough to undo what the Ice Queen has begun."

 

"Why are we really here, Ich?" Sophie suspected there was more her leader was not telling them about this mission.

"Enjoy the night, my friends. We will discuss our purpose when we return home."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ The Princess & Her Lord

Abigail was on her father's arm as she approached Ichabod and his compatriots. They gave her a personal bow and she returned a slight head bow to Ichabod. A small crowed gravitated around them again.

"Lord Crane, I am so glad you came. I take it you have met my father the King and my brothers."

"I have indeed... And this is my brother Master Jax and my sister Miss Sophie."

"I hope you have found your accommodations suitable."

"Beyond suitable," Ichabod said humbly. "It has been quite some time since I've enjoyed anything nearly so splendid."

"I'm sure Black Mothe was splendid before the Queen Alfreya brought her winter."

"That I do not know."

"Oh... You were not raised at Black Mothe?" Abbie asked curiously.

"No Princess. My father was Lord of a Hamlet on the coast in the Kingdom of Engleton."

"You wouldn't happen to be a relation of Lord William Crane of Bedford Hamlet," an older gentleman named Lord Knapp spoke up.

"Um... Yes," Ichabod was caught off guard. Engleton was taken by the Ice Queen twenty years ago, and every adult was killed. He never expected anyone would remember, "he was my father."

"Yes... Yes I remember you. You couldn't have been but four years old. You had a bow and arrow in one hand and a book in the other. Your father always tried to keep you in the library where he thought it safe. But you always wanted to learn to fight as well. I am glad to see the skills you learned kept you alive as child."

"Yes," Ichabod managed to keep his wits despite being recognized. At least no one suspected he was Huntsman.

"Well we may be in need of your expertise on the matter if that witch of a Queen expects to expand her kingdom to the West," King August continued to study the young man as he watched his daughter watching him.

"As I told the Princess, my people and I will do anything in our power to keep the Queen from invading West."

Sophie's eyes grew wide as saucers as she looked from Ichabod to Jax. She could not believe her ears while Jax almost seemed relieved. He for the first time was seeing what Ichabod saw, and end to the nightmare of a life the Ice Queen had created for them, and end to the torment. Sophie felt confused and a bit panicked but kept her mouth shut.

King August was impressed by his words and smiled at Abbie. "Strong words, but we should head your advisement since you are surviving in her region. However if Spring does not come..."

"What do you mean if spring does not come?" Abbie asked furrowing her brow.

"Your new friend believes the evil Queen's powers are so strong that the land will be permanently frozen and barren." Prince Daniel laughed.

"That has been our experience," Jax defended Ichabod's prediction.

Ichabod watched Abigail's demeanor change as she became very concerned. He wished he could end the conversation and spend some time alone with her.

As if reading his mind Grandmother approached. "Enough of all this talk of Witches and War. This is a party, we should be celebrating."

"You are absolutely right grandmother," Abbie smiled.

"And I believe King August is first on my dance card." Grandmother gave August a wink.

"I believe you are correct my lady," August took her hand. "Shall we?"

As soon as the departed to dance a group of men swarmed Abbie.

"Sorry gentlemen, but my dance card is already filled for the night," Abbie held out her hand to Ichabod.

Ichabod took it graciously and whispered in her ear. "I have not danced since I was a small child. I'm afraid I may be sore company."

"I hope you do not mean to give me sore feet," Abbie crinkled her nose with a grin.

"I should hope not. I shall make quick work of learning the steps."

They put their hands together and slowly circled around one way and then the other as they danced.

"You are a perfectionist, Lord Crane."

"And you are radiant, Princess," Ichabod was glad to finally have some modicum of privacy with her as they danced. He glanced down from her big brown eyes, to her full red lips, over her bare shoulders and across the curve of her breasts.

"Thank you," Abbie could see his soft blue eyes taking all of her in. "I have something special for you underneath."

Ichabod nearly tripped, prompting Abbie to giggle out loud. "Sorry. I'm just teasing."

"Now that is a shame," teased back in a low baritone.

The two easily fell into perfect sync as they danced. Ichabod's favorite part was when he got to lift her up and hold her in his arms.

Those who weren't dancing looked on at the happy pair, who seemed to only have eyes for each other.

"I'm not sure about this, brother," Prince Joseph sighed as he took a drink of ale.

"They're just dancing, Joe," Nicholas nudged his older brother.

"What if she truly fancies him. We can't let her go to the North region. It's too dangerous."

"You know how Abbie is. She'll have her fun and then move on like she did with Prince Andrew and Prince Daniel."

"Let's hope she doesn't take this dalliance too far," Joe grumbled. "Both Prince Andrew and Daniel still fancy her, and she'll be safe if she stays here in the West with us."

"Joseph, let our little sister enjoy her night," Nick, turned to the crowed of adoring young women waiting to be asked to dance by the Princes. His eyes locked on Clarissa with her dark eyes and thick dark curls. She gave him a flirtatious smile, while Johanna was desperate for Joe to notice her. "There are a couple of young ladies who deserve our attention."

Joe gave Johanna a polite smile. She was very pretty with her blond hair pulled back and locks over her shoulder. He had noticed her before and enjoyed conversations over meals at the King's table from time to time. But Joe was always overly concerned with the business of the kingdom. Tonight however his brother wasn't going to let him off the hook. Nick put his arm around his shoulder and nudged him over to the young women.

Nick didn't have to say a word. Clarissa held her hand out and he took it, whisking her onto the dance floor. Several girls standing nearby sighed in disappointment. They then turned to Prince Joseph, but to their dismay he approached Johanna.

"Might I have this dance," he asked holding out his hand for her.

"Of course Highness," Johanna bowed graciously as she took his hand.

Once Prince Joseph was spoken for most of the women turned their attention to the other princes and lords, pairing off to join the dance.

"Looks like it's just us two," Thomasa lamented to Char as she watched Abbie dancing with Ichabod.

"Not for long," Char hummed as she exchanged a flirtatious grin and wink with Jax.

He'd had his eyes on her from the moment he saw her standing on the balcony beside Abbie. Her petite frame, full bosom and enchanting smile, was bringing back all the best kinds of memories and feelings. Finally he figured the heck with it. If Ichabod was going to dance and have fun, so should he.

"Wait where are you going," Sophie grabbed his arm. Having Jax by her side was the only thing warding off the gentlemen from asking her to dance. "Do not leave me."

"Soph, try to remember what it is to have a good evening of drink and dancing," Jax pulled himself from her clutches. "I plan to make the most of tonight."

"Jax... Don't..." Sophie grimaced as he walked away and joined Char. No sooner did he leave her side then an older gentleman asked her to dance. "No thanks," she barked then plopped down in the seat nearest her.

She watched her brothers dancing and enjoying the ball, as she fought back memories of the one ball she went to before the Ice Queen invaded her land. She loved the music, food and dancing, not quite so much the attention from the men. It was all so very nostalgic, and the boys seemed to have succumb to its seduction.

"Would you care to dance," Lord Calvin asked.

"No thank you," Thomasa and Sophie said at the same time. 

Sophie had been so fixated on her brothers that she had not noticed Thomasa sit down beside her after the other Ladies In waiting found dance partners.

Calvin looked between the two of them, and could see they were both quite serious about not dancing, and went on about his way.

"Not one for dancing?" Thomasa asked.

"I haven't been to a ball since I was fourteen," Sophie sighed. She couldn't explain how she felt or why she felt a bit emotional. She hadn't cried since she was fourteen either. "I remember dancing..."

"I'm sure you'd still be quite good at it, if that is what is stopping you."

"I need some air..." Sophie got up and quickly left the ballroom.

Thomasa could see she was bothered and hoped it wasn't something she'd said. She followed her out and found her in the dining hall looking in a mirror. Sophie tugged at the material not allowing herself to relax and be comfortable in the finery.

"It's very pretty on you," Thomasa offered her a compliment as she walked over to the mirror.

"I... I can't seem to get comfortable

"Pants under the petticoat is very unique. Is that the fashion in the North?"

"We... We don't have fashion but dresses are very inconvenient. Our life there is... challenging."

"Is it really always winter?"

"Yes. I haven't felt warmth like this in so very long. Heard music like this... All the singing and dancing. I think I've missed it."

"Well then why aren't you dancing?" Thomasa asked.

"Why aren't you?" Sophie asked back.

"I'll tell you but you have to tell me too," Thomasa smiled coyly, and Sophie nodded. "I don't happen to fancy dancing with gentlemen. Your turn."

"I suppose I don't either," Sophie admitted. "But I also don't really remember any dances."

"I can show you," Thomasa offered holding out her hands. "No one is here, and I won't tell if you mess up."

"Um... Okay," Sophie took her hands.

"Good now follow my lead." Thomasa counted out the steps as they drew close then apart repeatedly then spun around arm in arm.

It wasn't long before the serious look on Sophie's face melted away into a smile. Laughter soon followed. Now Sophie understood fully why Ichabod had brought them here.

 

~~~

 

5 ~ A Night With The Princess

 

Princess Abigail spent most of the night at Ichabod's side, and dancing in his arms. She did, out of obligation, share a single dance with a few key nobles from neighboring lands. But after each dance she found her way back to him.

"I seem to have misplaced my sister and brother," Ichabod whispered in Abbie's ear as they took to the dance floor again.

"I believe they are in good hands and just wanted some privacy."

"I had no idea privacy was an option," Ichabod raised a brow. "Perhaps you and I could..."

"Come on," Abbie grinned and eagerly took him by the hand.

They left the grand ballroom, passing Sophie and Thomasa in the dining hall. Ichabod had to agree she was in very good hands, smiling and laughing as he'd never seen her before.

They went down one set of stairs and then up another in another end of the palace. She opened a set of double doors and showed him inside.

"Where are we?"

"This is my suite," Abbie grinned mischievously as closed the doors behind them. They held hands and walked to the balcony were the festive music could still be heard below.

"Are you certain we should be here?" Ichabod's heart was already beginning to race at the thought of possibilities.

"You did say you wanted privacy. As long as we behave ourselves, I don't see why we can't..."

Her voice trailed off as he caressed her cheeks and a rush of butterflies fluttered through her. She'd had it all planned out in her mind, he would fall for her and ask her to be his betrothed. Now they were alone, and she wanted to hold out. But as soon as he touched her it was as if she fell into his trance. He was already enraptured by her, his gaze giving it away, as his fingers traced her cheek and chin. His other hand held her close as their bodies swayed to the soft music in the distance.

She looked up into his soft blue eyes, and he sank into the gaze of her adoring browns. He leaned in, letting their lips brush against each other as he whispered.

"I have not seen anything that compares to you radiance, felt anything so soft as your skin, tasted anything so sweet as your lips."

He pressed is mouth to her luscious lips, tenderly kissing, suckling, indulging in her as she swooned in his embrace. Her arms rested languidly around his shoulders, as their kiss grew more intense.

Her breath caught and she trembled as he began unfastening her dress.

"Should I stop?" Ichabod paused with his hand against her bare back.

She had told herself to hold out for a proposal, but she was already wet feeling his stiff cock pressed against her. And she wanted nothing more than for him to eat her until he had his fill. He resolve vanished in an instant.

"Don't stop," she breathed softly, kissing him again.

They hastily undressed each other in a haze of groping and kissing. Ichabod's Wolf mask fell from his coat pocket and Abbie picked it up teasingly holding it up to his face.

"Is the big bad wolf coming to get me?"

"I am," Ichabod growled with a playful grin.

"Oh... What big teeth you have," Abbie grinned at him as he backed her into the bed

"The better to eat you with my dear," Ichabod licked his lips and pounced on her, grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed.

She laughed out loud as he kissed her, her hands ran through his thick dark hair, as he wedged between her thighs. As she felt his throbbing cock against her leg, she wanted him inside her, and cursed herself for not holding out for a betrothal.

"Crane," she panted between kisses. As her lips brushed against the lobe of his ear.

"I know," he whispered as he kissed down her neck, cupping her breasts.

Her body came alive at his touch, as his fingers gently pinched her nipples. He licked and sucked from one to the other, as she quivered in his hands. His tongue playfully flicked her nipple, encircling, and tasting, before he took her in his mouth again. He was so hard his cock lurched against her leg as if in search of her chasm, it dripped with precum and desperation.

Ichabod reached down between them, feeling the folds of her entrance. "You're so wet."

"For you," she panted, parting her legs wider for him.

He slid his finger inside her soaking chasm stroking deep, then drew it to his mouth to taste.

"So good..." He groaned as he kissed his way down.

He spread her lips wide, licking and sucking inside her, as her hips rose in rhythmic waves. She moaned as he elicited pleasure through her body. He delved in again with two fingers as he tongued and sucked her clip. He could feel her walls constrict around his fingers and drove them inside her harder faster, as her clit swelled in his mouth.

"Oh… Crane..." She moaned between heavy breaths as pressured built from her chasm and belly and rushed her body. Hearing her call his name was like a sweet song. "Come... So hard..." She managed before her words trailed off into gibberish.

Abbie grasped at the bed covers as he sucked her so good she came hard in his mouth. He slowly drank her essence and stroked inside her, letting her enjoy the high.

She barely had time to recover before he was back at it, strumming her spot with his fingers and eating her again.

She quivered and moaned, her hips and abs rising and falling in waves, as she came more quickly this time. She clung to her breasts quivering at how sensitive her body was. He watched her come for him, stoking himself to relieve the building pressure.

When she finally recovered, she put her petite hand on his and they stroked him together, as the kissed. He was so hard she thought he might release any minute and it wouldn't be fair if she didn't get to taste him too.

She kissed down his body, until she came to the head, then took her long wet tongue and licked around it and down the shaft to the sack.

"Dear god!" He groaned, as she sent sensations of bliss swirling though his body.

He nearly lost his mind as she licked back up and tongued the tiny slit, her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Merciful heavens, Treasure," Ichabod grasped at the covers trying to contain himself. "You mean to have me undone with that tongue of yours."

"Wait until you feel what I do with my lips," Abbie grinned.

"You do mean to end me," Ichabod's voice trailed off into a soft groan as she wrapped her lips around his shaft and took him in her mouth.

She sucked the head first, then she took him in as deep as she could. Up and down she stroked from the base, her hand working in rhythm with her mouth bringing him closer to the edge. She could feel his body tighten, as the veins throbbed, and his toes curled.

"I'm coming," he choked the words as his body gave in.

Abbie continued, sucking harder as she anticipated his release. And when he did, she indulged in him just as much as he had in her, until he was spent.

He pulled her up into his arms, kissing her again and again, as he clung to her.

"I love you Crane," Abbie sighed softly as she rested her head against his chest.

"I... I love you so much," it was still hard for him to say he words, that had been burned from his heart and mind for over twenty years. But for Abbie, he would say them, because he could not deny it.

 

~~~

 

6 ~ The Morning After

 

Ichabod hardly slept that night. He had Abbie in his arms, and wanted to just feel her. He gently stroked her soft shoulders as the early morning sun began to filter through the room. She was so warm and peaceful when she slept, truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Princess, it's time to wake up," Leena knocked on the door, surprised to find it locked with the latch.

Abbie and Ichabod sprang up with a start. She held her finger to her lips for him to remain quiet. He hopped out of bed and began to dress quickly, while she grabbed her robe and tied it on.

"Umm... I'll be right there Leena," Abbie called out, then whispered to Ichabod."

"My brothers cannot know you stayed the night in my room without a betrothal."

It donned on Ichabod that it was what she had been expecting. "Abbie... I..."

"You have to go," Abbie pointed to the balcony. "Down the trellis. Meet at the garden at noon for tea. The court will gather there for archery and sport."

"Abbie, I must return to Black Mothe. The harshest bit of Winter has already begun in the North and..."

"You won't stay a few days?"

Ichabod hated to see the disappointment in her eyes. "I wish that I could but... I cannot."

First no betrothal and now he was leaving early. Abbie stiffened her chin and tightened her lip. "Then this is our goodbye?"

"I fear I've upset you." Ichabod reached for her but she looked down.

"It's not your fault. My expectations may have been unreasonable." Abbie sighed.

"Princess..." Leena knocked again.

"We'll stay for the tea. And sport at noon, but after that we must return home."

"I don't want to force you to stay..." Abbie pouted.

Ichabod tipped her chin up and tenderly kissed her. His tongue gently flittering across her lips getting one last taste. She immediately softened as he pulled her into his embrace.

"There is nothing more I want in this world than to be with you." He assured her before making his way down the balcony.

 

~~~

"Where the devil have you two been?" Ichabod asked as he washed for the luncheon and sport in the garden.

Sophie and Jax had been out all night and were returning a full two hours after Ichabod.

"I had a glorious night," Jax admitted.

"So did I," Sophie confessed. "But... We shouldn't be here. We ne,Ed to get back to Black Mothe."

"We'll leave before nightfall. We've been invited to join the court in the garden for sport and tea."

"Sport and tea," Jax almost laughed. "As much as I'd delight in seeing Char again... Is this who we are now? Surly our lack of upbringing and true nature will be exposed."

"Jax is right, my Lord," Sophie looked concerned. "These people don't know who we are. We should go before we are exposed."

"I gave the Princess my word. Just a little while longer."

~~~

7 ~ Tea and Temptations

 

"Good show, Prince Daniel," Prince Frank cheered on his old friend.

The small gathering clapped politely after Daniel made an excellent shot with the bow and arrow. Abbie and her ladies in waiting sat on a blanket enjoying the picnic as their guests took turns at the display of sportsmanship.

Everyone was in high spirits since at breakfast, Nicolas and Clarissa announced their betrothal. They would have an early winter wedding since neither wanted to wait. Abbie couldn't take her eyes off of Ichabod who was seated on a blanket next to her and her ladies. She vaguely clapped along hardly paying any mind to the shots the others were making.

"Is it true that you are an excellent archer Lord Crane?" Abbie asked.

"I'm sure I am not nearly as talented as you Princess," Ichabod deflected as all eyes turned to him.

"Come Lord Crane," Abbie coaxed Ichabod over. "Shall we take a turn. I'd like to learn your technique."

Ichabod dared not refuse her, and quickly took her hand. He was very attentive as he showed her his cross handed stance. She then impressed him using her own technique, straight forward, both eyes open, making a perfect shot.

Grandmother Ellie and the King exchanged a knowing look as they watched his daughter and Lord Crane do more flirting and laughing than actually sharing their shooting styles. The hopes of any other suitors making a claim for Abbie's hand were completely dashed.

"What is she doing?" Joseph furrowed his brow. "She's an excellent shot. She doesn't need to be taught his technique."

"She's flirting, Joe," Nick shook his head and laughed. "Now he gets to put his arms around her and whisper in her ear, in plain sight. And no one can say it's inappropriate."

"I know what flirting is, brother," Joe nudged Nick sharply.

"Really? I wasn't sure since poor Johanna has been making the attempt for needing a half an hour. And you have yet to notice."

Sure enough he looked up and she blushed giving him a wink.

By the end of the luncheon, Joe and Johanna were sitting together, Thomasa and Sophie were taking a stroll through the gardens, and Jax had completely vanished along with Char.

Ichabod took Abbie for one last walk, hoping she would understand that he had to go. He found it more and more difficult to refuse her. But he had great responsibilities and very young children would be arriving at Black Mothe any day.

"Are you sure you can't stay just a few more days. My brother's wedding will be in a week..."

"Princess... You know that I find it difficult to refuse you... But on this I must. I have a great deal of responsibilities at home I must tend to and Winter is in its fullness right now. If we don't leave tonight, some of the passes may prove impossible."

"Perhaps, I can go with you."

"Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous," Ichabod stopped in his tracks and waved his finger in defiance. He was shocked she asked.

"I'm not afraid of a harsh winter..." Abbie said very determined.

"It is beyond harsh... The Ice Queen could come at any time..." Her proposal to join him flustered him. But Ichabod gathered his thoughts and chose his words carefully. "And it would be most inappropriate for you to stay with me..."

"It wouldn't have to be inappropriate Ichabod Crane. If you and I…"

"Abbie," Ichabod took her hands in his. "I know what it is you expect from me. And as much as I wish I could, I am not in a position to give you what you want."

"Are you already betrothed?"

"No... I swear to you that is not why?"

"Then why?"

"I..." He couldn't tell her yet, not everything. "Queen Alfreya means to move on the West. She will come through us first. I... I must ready my people and be prepared for possible war. The challenges I face this winter are greater than I believe I can bear. I cannot put you at risk. If you come with me now, I will not be able to get you home to safety if the Ice Queen comes."

"Then at the start of Spring, you will come for me?"

"Abbie, it still may not be safe."

"But you will be able to get me home if the Queen's Huntsmen come. I want to see your home. Just for a few days. I want to know you Ichabod. I want to be with you. I am not afraid."

"Your father will have my head if I take you."

"Let me deal with my father. We can meet at our spot at the River by the woods."

"Very well," Ichabod could not refuse her. "The first day of Spring." Ichabod wrapped his arms around her knowing it would be a long few months that he would not have her in his arms. "I will come back for you."

~~~

 

8~ Farewell Fair Versilona

 

"I was worried we'd lost you for a minute," Jax admitted as they prepared to leave the palace.

"I could say the same about you two," Ichabod inwardly smiled. He would need them both if he were going to convince the Wolves to turn on Queen Alfreya.

 

"What I had was a dalliance," Jax gave his friend a curious look. "I thought for sure you would get betrothed and abandon us."

"Ha..." Ichabod half laughed. "That would be... Um... What exactly would that mean?"

"Well, things differ in certain regions, but in the North once one becomes Betrothed, they need only make the vow to each other to be husband and wife. The wedding is just the act of a ceremony in front of friends and family. You didn't... Did you?"

"No..." Ichabod shook his head.

"I will admit, I find myself questioning everything we've been taught by Queen Alfreya," Sophie had never looked so confused.

"We shall discuss it further after we have left Versilona."

Ichabod and his wolves waited at the palace steps for their horses, and were stunned when the footman brought them a wagon filled with food provisions.

"What is this?" Ichabod questioned.

"The Princess had us prepare provisions for you to take to Black Mothe... for your people my Lord. She said you can take six horses to carry the load."

"We cannot accept this..."

"But you must," Abbie called from behind them.

Everyone turned and bowed in reverence.

"Princess, we cannot. This is far too generous," Ichabod insisted.

"You told me that you intended to keep the Ice Queen and her Huntsmen from moving their forces into the West. Your pledge of protection in very much appreciated. For this, the least we can do is provide what we can to help. You said nothing grows, you cut through ice for rare fish, and hunt for game which is nearly extinct. This will help keep your people strong. Please, it is as much for our benefit as it is for yours."

"Princess... I have not words to thank you for your graciousness."

"I am the one who is great full Ichabod. I have faith in you." Abbie took Ichabod's hands

He looked down as he felt something. "What is this?"

"The provisions will only last so long but this seed will last all winter. When you get home, you must plant it in the ground within the walls of Black Mothe. It will grow and bear fruit all winter."

"How is that possible?"

"I think you know how."

"Our bond," Ichabod could feel it. He could hardly imagine letting her go as he held her in his arms. "I will do everything in my power to return for you and give you what you want, what we both want."

"I love you Lord Ichabod Crane."

Ichabod swallowed hard as he felt her love and faith in him radiate through his very soul. Whatever hold the Ice Queen had on him was now completely broken. His heart belonged only to Abigail. "I love you."

 

~*~


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring arrives across the land. Ichabod & Abigail plan a secret getaway where promises are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & kudos. ~Enjoy~

~Intro~

 

Winters can be beautiful, yet still bitter and harsh. In the Kingdoms of the West and even in Versilona are challenges under the best of circumstances. Everyone felt the bite of it like never before, especially Princess Abigail. It was a bitterness that hit her deep on her core. She could feel the evil that brought it. She spent much of the Winter in deep meditation, gathering her strength for she knew there would be no Spring if the Ice Queens Evil set in.

Though it was a difficult time, the Kingdoms of the West survived well on the bountiful harvest, and were able to keep their livestock healthy enough to provide meat and dairy. Even though the winter was hard there was still much to celebrate including the wedding between Prince Nicolas and Princess Clarissa, which went off in splendor.

 

In the North it was something else entirely. As the Ice Queen reached beyond the borders of the now barren North, wild game became so scarce even the skilled Huntsmen had difficulty finding anything that remained to hunt for food.

It was fortunate for the Wolves of the Queen's Huntsmen, that Princess Abigail had provided a bounty of provisions and a seed.

When Ichabod returned to his wolves and planted the seed in the ground, even he wasn't sure if what Abigail had for told would come true. But to his amazement the tree grew over the next few days, and within a week, it bore fruit. The wolves were astonished by the princess's gift of food, for they were not farmers and had no skills if farming animals. They were used to only dining on fish, birds and wild game.

To have such a feast to last a few months was incomprehensible. Jax and Sophie, little by little, secretly told the Wolves about the marvels of Princess Abbie the Red Rose of the West. And little by little they all begin to think what each is afraid to say, that perhaps the Red Rose might be their salvation.

 

~~~

 

1 ~ Winter's End

 

"That's the last of the fruit," Sophie let out a sigh as she tossed the apple down from the tree.

Ichabod caught it in his hand, but was not concerned. Sophie and Abe looked at him confused.

"My Lord," Abe furrowed his brow, "the provisions have run out and there is hardly any game to be hunted. We are quite in a fix."

"This means winter is over, my brother," Ichabod grinned as he thought about Abbie waiting for him.

"What's that look?" Jax asked. "You're not seriously going to bring her here."

"She wants to come," Ichabod tried to rationalize. The truth was that he missed her and probably wasn't thinking clearly.

"Bring who here?" Abe Questioned.

"The Red Rose... She wants to come to Black Mothe at the start of Spring." Ichabod confessed.

"Does she know we are the Ice Queen's Huntsmen? Have you lost your mind?" Abe looked at Ichabod as if he'd grown a second head. "Bringing her here is madness."

"Bringing her here could change everything... for all of us," Jax said eager for things to change.

"He's right." Sophie agreed as she climbed down from the tree. "What was done to us, what we do... We were children. We didn't deserve this life. And these kids we have now, they don't deserve it either."

Abe couldn't believe they were saying these words out loud, and he wasn't ready to speak them himself. But he felt it deep down. Hope.

~~~

It took her two days, Princess Abigail stayed in deep meditation, centering herself, connecting to nature and Earth. King August, her brothers, and her Ladies in waiting kept a close watch over her, careful not to disturb her. It took everything in Abigail, but when she broke the Ice Queens's spell on the land, she felt it. Spring would return to the West.

Rest was what she required and the King made sure she had it. For three days, so peaceful was her rest that the King likened her to sleeping beauty. And just as before, when she opened her eyes, her father was there holding her hand.

"Rise and shine, kid," August smiled down at her as she woke. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Did it work? I felt it but... I need to be sure..."

"It did Abbie. The snow is melting everywhere and the warm weather is returning, slowly but surely," August brushed her forehead and cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Abbie grinned wide, her smile lighting up the room as her brothers came in to greet her. They were all hugs and smiles telling her everything that was happening now that the Queen’s spell was broken.

"Everyone is celebrating," Joe said eagerly. "And not just here, but across the entire west. We're all preparing for the planting season."

"And the armies are training," Nicholas added. "If the Ice Queen thinks she's going to catch us off guard, she's mistaken."

"I want to see," Abbie got up from the bed quickly, getting a bit light headed.

"Whoa... Slow down kiddo," August helped his daughter balance. "I want to have the nurse look you over first."

"I'm fine Father," Abbie held his hand as they went to her balcony. It felt amazing when the doors were opened and the warmth of the sun touched her face.

"We shall have another ball to celebrate!"

"No... Father, we have much to do. I agree with my brothers, our focus should be on planting our crops and preparing the army. And... I need to go away for a few days."

"What?" August questioned her.

"I must finish recuperating. I want to go stay with grandmother for a week or two. I want to prepare myself for the Ice Queen and her Huntsmen should they come for us."

"Do you really believe that's best?" Joe asked.

"I do. I need to do this."

"Lord Iche says the Ice Queen will wage on us a few weeks after the start of Spring," Nick was concerned.

"One week, then. Please." Abbie asked. "I shall be home long before the Queen tries to make a move."

"Very well. You have my permission."

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Promises Kept

The ladies in waiting were giddy as they walked with Abbie to Grandmother's house. Clarissa was happy to walk with them. They knew she was going to meet Ichabod, but they had no idea she intended to visit Black Mothe.

Char and Abbie slowed their pace as the others walked ahead.

"Do you think Jax will come with him?" She asked. "I have something for him."

"I don't think so. Ich prefers to scout alone. But if you have a message to get to him, I'm sure Ich will pass it along." Abbie grabbed her friends hand. "Are you going to tell him?"

"You know?" Char sounded a bit nervous.

"Of course. When you turned down two proposals I knew something was going on. And you've were quite ill for a while which increased my suspicion."

"I wanted to tell you, but there was so much going on with Clarissa's wedding and the cursed Winter... I didn't want to burden you with the news that I'm with child, and I didn't want to leave your side as one of your Ladies."

"I have no intention of you leaving my court. But you won't be able to hide it much longer. What will you do?"

"I will wait to hear back from Jax. I have no need of money. I'm sure my family will be disappointed that I didn't make a suitable match, but I have no regrets."

As they were walking, Abbie stopped. He was near, and she could feel it.

"He's here." Abbie grinned. "My Lord, come out!"

"My Princess," Ichabod stepped out of the woods, and swooped her up in his arms.

She let out a squeal as he spun her around not wanting to let her out of his arms. Her heart was so full in that moment and she melted in his arms. He finally forced himself to put her down, his hands gentle on her cheeks.

He looked into her eyes, before leaning in to kiss her tenderly. "Oh how I have missed you."

"As I have missed you," Abbie sighed softly, swooning into him.

 

"My goodness, I have forgotten myself, your highness," Ichabod was barely able to take his eyes from her as he bowed. It had been four long months since he last saw her.

"Ahem..." Johanna cleared her throat.

"I beg your pardon, Ladies. How do you do," Ichabod greeted them.

Abbie told him about Clarissa's marriage to her brother and the girls bragged about how Abbie brought back Spring.

"I was most astonished to see," Ichabod agreed.

"It seems Queen Alfreya is no match for the Red Rose." Clarissa beamed.

"Well, ladies, you should get back to the castle. I’ll be fine with Lord Crane."

"Do you not want us to take your things to grandmother's house?" Thomasa asked.

"Not necessary," Ichabod grabbed Abbie's bags. "I shall take care of it."

"Well, then could you give this to Sophie," Thomasa handed Ichabod a small package.

"And this for Jax," Char asked.

"Of course," Ichabod agreed and took two notes from his satchel. "And these are respectively to you from them."

The girls squeed giddily as they took their letters. They hugged and said their goodbyes to Abigail, promising to return for her in one week.

 

~~~

 

The pair traveled by horseback at a steady pace for most of the day. They had pleasant conversation, each eager to hear how the other faired over the winter.

"We didn't celebrate much over the winter. It was the worst we'd ever had. So my brother’s wedding was such a welcome reprieve."

"Your father must be very proud of him."

"He is. He wasn't too pleased that they gave themselves to each other after the betrothal. Father is old fashioned and prefers to wait for the wedding ceremony. But Joe and I explained to him that his ways are quite antiquated. Once a betrothal has been consummated, it can't be broken. The wedding is just a celebration."

"I can't remember the last time I witnessed a wedding," Ichabod thought back to his youth. "I must have been seven years old."

"It's strange to me that no one gets married in the North any more."

"We've become accustom to it. Life is so harsh. Things such as love and family have seemed impossible." Ichabod was vague as he looked down. His mind contemplated how he could make this work. Could he really betray the Queen Alfreya and turn the Wolves against her.

"All of that can change." Abbie looked over studying the solemn look in his eyes.

"You must be very happy that your brother and your friend have wed."

"I am. It's wonderful to have her as a sister now, and knowing that she'll stay close to me."

As they got closer to the border, Abbie could feel the chill of Winter strong upon them.

"It's as if Spring doesn't exist," Abbie was perplexed as she wrapped her heavy red shawl around her. "How did you know it was time to come for me?"

"I track the dates, but also you said the tree would bear fruit all winter. When it stopped, I knew Winter was ending and you would be waiting for me. I promised I would return for you."

"I'm so gad you did," Abbie yawned with a smile. The sun had gone down hours ago.

"Treasure, you must be exhausted."

"I am... I'm sorry, but it took a lot out of me to break the Ice Queen's spell."

"We can make camp here for the night."

Ichabod built her a fire and laid out blankets to keep her warm. He anxiously snuggled up close to her. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am," Abigail rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Abigail..." He whispered, but only heard her soft breaths in response. "Good night my love."

Ichabod kissed her gently on the forehead, a bit surprised that she went to sleep right away. It was quite a difference from the night that they had spent together after the ball. It didn't matter for he was happy just to hold her as she slept, to feel her warmth and soft skin against his body. They would arrive at Black Mothe tomorrow afternoon and he had to believe all would go well, that his brother and sister wolves would truly turn from Queen Alfreya ending their life of torment and destruction.

~~~

It was strange enough traveling through the North, with its unbearably harsh cold and the sense of evil all around. But what Abbie noticed right away was there was nothing, no birds, bears, foxes... animals that favor the cold. If they were there, the fairy in her would have sensed something.

"The provisions lasted you all winter?" She asked.

"We used them sparingly so yes. We hunt as well."

"Hunt what?" Abbie looked around. "The land is barren."

"I will admit there's not much left. We send hunting parties across the boarders where game can be found."

"Do you have live stock to help you get by?"

"No... Other than our horses and a few chickens that the Unics care for."

"Unics?" Abbie looked at him confused. "What's an Unic?"

"Um..." Ichabod could kick himself. This was something he had no explanation for. "They are our servants. They take care of our needs at Black Mothe, while the others Hunt and train for battle."

"And you survive like this year after year," Abbie sighed. "This is what the Ice Queen intends to do to the West?"

"Yes. To the East... And to South as well. She won't stop until she is Queen over all lands."

"We can't let that happen."

"We'll have to do what we can to stop her," Ichabod gave her a smile. He pointed over the snow capped ridge. "Look over there. Home for the next few days or as long as you wish."

"Oh... Wow. It's lovely," Abbie's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful Castle on a frozen lake.

"Welcome to Black Mothe."

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Welcome to Black Mothe

 

Black Mohe was beautiful, old and slightly in need of restoration. Old vines climbed the exterior stone walls and the main castle was surrounded by iced over water.

As Princess Abigail and Lord Crane enter the castle's court yard walls all eyes were on her, dressed in bright red. She was pristine in their eyes with a radiant warm smile. Abe, and the Wolves cannot believe she actually came. Abbie noticed that everyone is dressed in male and warrior attire, even the women. And the looks on their faces were quite worn

"The women and girls don't wear dresses?"

"In the North, they must always be prepared for battle," Ichabod explained. That seemed to satisfy Abbie.

Ichabod dismounted his horse and helped Abbie from hers. Two Unics came to help with her belongings and gather their horses.

"Everyone," Ichabod spoke loudly. "This is Princess Abigail, The Red Rose of the West. She will be in our care for the next few days."

No one budged for several seconds until Jax and Sophie stepped forward and bowed. The Wolves all followed bowing timidly. They had never bent the knee for anyone but Ice Queen Alfreya.

Zoe was already skeptical. She didn't trust Abigail or Ichabod's motives. All winter it seemed they'd been talking up this princess and she knew they meant to betray the Ice Queen. As one of the Unics retrieved Abbie's satchel, an apple dropped from the bag and rolled across the ground.

"I see ya brought food fer Lord Crane. And what of the rest of us? Ya teas us with a bounty over the winter and now ya intend to trick us into following ya?" Zoe scoffed.

"Zoe, hold your tongue!" Ichabod shut her up. "Don't be a weak coward! If you're hungry, you will hunt for your food like the rest of us!"

"It's all right," Abbie spoke up. "I should have made arrangements to bring more, and I will. We are allies, and allies look out for each other. I had no idea how challenging things are in the North. But... I can help you."

Abbie went to the Unic that had her bag and took out several fruits and vegetables.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Ichabod asked.

"You will see," Abbie smiled and went to a clearing in the courtyard by the tree Ichabod planted.

She placed the vegetation on the ground, then knelt down, closed her eyes, and began a deep meditation. In a moment the snow began to melt and the vegetation disintegrated into the ground. The wolves gasped as they felt a warmth in the air for the first time, looking at each other as if wondering if they all felt it.

But when the tree began to blossom again and the vegetation sprung up from the ground, they spoke up in pure amazement.

"What is this?"

"How is this possible?"

"It's true! She is the Red Rose!"

"Red Rose!" Abbie heard her fairy name called repeatedly. It gave her strength and a boldness to do more. Black Mothe would have Spring and would no longer be under the Ice Queens curse.

All around them even for a mile outside of Black Mothe's walls, the snow began to melt away and trees began to blossom. When she was done she looked around to see Ichabod's people, smiling, gasping, children cheering. It was food for her soul to see the pain that had been etched on their faces, fade away.

"Abbie... That was astonishing," Ichabod took her by the hand and helped her up. "You are astonishing."

Abbie stood but was wobbly on her legs, weakened from the drain of restoring Spring.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes..." Abbie spoke softly. "I will be, but I need to rest."

Ichabod showed her to his suite. The Unics brought her warm water and soap to bathe in the small stone pool adjacent to Ichabod’s room. She was practically falling asleep as they helped her undress.

"I'll be fine with the Unics," Abbie waved him off. "A girl needs a bit of privacy."

 

Ichabod hated to leave her even for a moment, but he would have to if she felt it inappropriate for him to be there while she bathed.

"I'll return when it's time for dinner."

"No, actually... I need to rest tonight." Abbie turned to him with a serious look.

"But you need nourishment..."

"Then, I expect a decent breakfast in the morning."

Ichabod stood taken aback for a moment. Did she not intend to share his bed tonight? His eyes darted from the bed to her.

She was exhausted, and food was not what she needed. She needed to sleep. And as much as she wanted to sleep in his bed with him, in his arms, She was determined not to be so weak as she was before. She gave in to him far too easily after the ball and came so close to giving him everything. This time, she determined for herself, if he wanted her, he was going to commit and ask for her hand before she shared his bed.

She gave him a sly grin. "I'll see you in the morning Lord Crane."

"In the morrow then," Ichabod gave her a tender kiss, and bowed, then left her to be tended to by the Unics.

~~~

Ichabod found his friends Abe, Jax and Sophie in Abe's suite. Needless to say all they could talk about was the Red Rose and the possibilities of leaving the Ice Queen. Ichabod gave Sophie and Jax their letters and gifts.

Sophie was all smiles when she received a necklace with a lock of Thomasa's hair.

Jax let out a howl when he unrolled a painting of his beloved Char wearing very sexy undergarments. "I'll read the letters when I'm alone tonight."

"I was hoping I could room with you this eve, if its no bother."

The three friends gave Ichabod a curious look.

"You're lot bedding the Princess?" Jax was the first to ask.

"No... She suddenly seems off put by me. I'm not certain what I've done."'

Jax let out a laugh. "She's playing hard to get. There's two ways a girl usually gets what she wants from her beloved. She can give herself up if she thinks that's what the fellow wants... or she with holds herself."

"She didn't seem to have an issue laying with me before."

"Guess she gave you what you wanted and you didn't give her what she wanted," Sophie shrugged.

"But what else could she want. I've pledged my devotion to her. I've sworn to protect her and her people."

"What?" Abe nearly choked.

"He did," Jax nodded. It was time to fully let Abe know what was going on. Jax was all in, ready to join Ichabod in the rebellion. And if he was in love, he thought it fitting that Ichabod could be too. "Look, Ich, I think you know what the Princess really wants."

"A betrothal," Ichabod sighed. "We've been so ingrained to believe it is the ultimate sign of weakness... I don't know how to get past that."

"You love her... And you've come this far," Jax gave him a sly grin. "I say go for it. Prove the Ice Queen is wrong."

 

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Dances With Wolves

 

"Good morrow, Treasure," Abbie was awaken by Ichabod's warm deep voice.

One of the Unics drew open the curtains letting the sun beam into the room.

"Good morning," she yawned with a smile, feeling so much better after a good nights sleep.

"I hope you slept well," he handed her a small plate with a warm roll and home made baked apples. "This is for you. And I have tea. Apologies there's no milk or cream."

"This is perfect," Abbie smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Very good. I shall leave you to enjoy and afterwards a Unic will help you bathe and dress..." He was hoping she would ask him to stay. He spent most of the night getting probably terrible advice from Jax, who was the only guy he knew with any experience with romance. But Jax seemed to believe if Ichabod backed off a little, The Princess would let down her resistance.

"You don't have to go," Abbie held his hand. "Please, Eat with me."

"If you insist, it would be my pleasure," Ichabod walked her to a seat at the small table.

Outside the window Abbie heard splashing and laughter. "What is that?"

"It's the children," Ichabod walked her to the window were they watched the children splashing and playing in the water that surrounded Black Mothe. Abbie lit up when she saw how ecstatic they were.

"It's been like this all morning. I have never heard so much laughter." Ichabod put his arm around her. "It's all thanks to you."

~~~

 

Ichabod waited outside of his suite as the Unics helped Abbie get ready for the day. She had a plan that by tonight, she would get her betrothal. She'd picked this dress especially for Ichabod and this day. The top was slightly revealing with it's red rose pattern strategically covering her bosom, while the satin skirt shimmered around her. She hoped Lord Crane would not be able to resist.

When the doors opened and she stepped through, he was blown away. The gown was stunning on her. He bowed deeply before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Princess..." it took him a moment to gather his senses. "There are no words to say how beautiful you are," he looked upon her with the sweetest heart eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord," Abbie was quite pleased with herself. "I believe you promised me a tour of your library."

"Right this way," Ichabod never let go of her hand, and hardly took his eyes off of her.

Princess Abigail had a wonderful day with the people of Black Mothe. Ichabod showed her around the castle and his library, which she loved. She was a bit surprised to see the men and women bathed together in the communal pool, and she wondered where all the children came from that were boarded in the west wing. She enjoyed touring the castle, but now that the sun was shining and it was warm outside, that's where she wanted to be.

She stood out everywhere they went in her long red flower patterned dress. She was radiant in the sun light.

"Princess Abigail... You are so beautiful," Ichabod was all smiles. "Spring suites you."

"It suites you too, Lord Crane." Abbie looked around at how everyone's spirits had lifted. Gone were the severe looks on everyone's faces, replaced with bright smiles and a sense of peace.

They had a picnic lunch, where many of the children showed off their abilities with the sword and in archery. Abbie could hardly believe skill level of even the youngest among them.

"Princess, I hope you're enjoying your stay," Jax nervously took a moment to speak with her.

"I am having a wonderful time," Abigail gave him a calming smile and waited for what he really wanted to say.

"I... I was hoping you could give this letter to Lady Char upon your return."

"Gladly," Abbie took the neatly folded note from him. "She's very fond of you."

"As I am of her."

"I hope that she is to receive pleasant word from you. I wouldn't want this letter to be upsetting to her."

"You know," Jax let out a deep sigh as Abbie nodded quietly. "It is not my intention to trifle with her. I care for her."

"Good," Abbie continued politely. "I'll be sure she receives your letter."

As the sun went down, Abbie sang old songs to them. It was the children who readily joined in, having not been removed from their old lives for numerous years. The older Wolves hadn't heard such songs in a very long time. It took them some time to open up, but soon everyone was singing and dancing.

Abbie felt as if she could dance all night. It was nothing near as elegant and formal as her ball, but it was so much fun. Ichabod spun her around, her long flowing red gown danced around her. Some of Ichabod's brothers and sisters had never danced before, other hadn't danced in years. But it didn't matter. None of them would ever forget this day.

 

~~~

 

 

5 ~ I Promise Myself To You

Ichabod took Abbie by the hand and the two slipped away. They had a couple more days with Abbie, before he had to return her to Versilona. The balcony of his suite was perfect for overlooking the water, under the moon and star-lit sky. A cool breeze mixed with the warmth of the night air was causing Abbie to shiver a bit. Ichabod pulled her close, his hands around her waist and her arms loose around his shoulders.

He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't yet. Not until he had confirmation his Wolves would turn against the Ice Queen. They were all happy now, but actually standing against their fellow Huntsmen, was something Ichabod still wasn't fully sure they would do.

"What's on your mind, My Lord," Abbie smiled up at him, her big brown eyes fixed on his soft baby blues.

"You," Ichabod kissed her gently. "I'm always thinking of you."

"Only thinking?" Abbie looked away coyly.

"More than thinking," Ichabod drew her eyes back to him. "I want to be with you, but... I don't know if I can give you what you want."

"Why? Because life here is hard?" Abbie questioned. "I can help make things better. You and your people don't have to live without love and companionship. And if its not safe for you to stay here, you can come West to Versilona."

"We aren't like all of you. The way we've lived has changed us. I want to believe that things can change, but I believe I have to see it through before I can make any promises."

"You don't, Crane... I trust you."

"Abigail... You don't know everything about me."

"And I don't need to know everything about you right now," Abbie reasoned. "That's what building a life together is for. We have our whole lives to know each other."

"Abbie... You make me want to believe..."

"Then believe, in us. I won't beg. If you want me..."

"I do. I love you."

"And you know I love you," Abbie looked up at him quite serious.

"If you will have me..."

"Of course I will," Abbie grinned. She trembled nervously as her heart raced with anticipation.

Ichabod's heart pounded fiercely in his chest. Was he really about to do this. Ichabod took the red scarf that Abbie gave him, from around his neck and wrapped it around their hands.

"I, Ichabod Crane, love you Princess Abigail. I pledge myself to you, and only you, from now until forever."

"I, Abigail Red Rose, love you, Lord Crane. And I pledge myself to you, from now until forever."

Ichabod pulled her close, and kissed her tenderly. He'd never felt anything like this, and never imagined he would. It was surreal. "I can't believe this is real. You can still change your mind."

"Well, then lets make it so that neither of us can change our mind," Abbie whispered in his ear.

Ichabod's cheeks went red as a rush of energy swept through his body. "Are you say we can..."

"Unless you wish to wait for the wedding," Abbie grinned slyly licking her lips. "I don't."

"Then I am all yours," Ichabod pressed his body to hers, kissing her again as his manhood began to twitch with excitement.

Ichabod first unfastened their hands, then turned her. Carefully he unfastening her dress then let it fall to the ground around her feet. Their hearts were pounding swiftly as he began to unfasten her corset, kissing her soft brown neck and shoulder as he undressed her.

Abigail hadn't expected to be this nervous as he stood behind her nearly naked exposed body. He held her, his arms around her, hands gently caressing her breasts, as he kissed her neck. She could feel his cock beneath his breaches, growing stiffer against her back. She leaned into him as his hand traveled down her belly and between her thighs and under the thin silk panties. He could feel how wet she was as his fingers slid across her folds and played with her clit.

Abbie wanted to say something but she could only let out soft moans, as her mind became a blur, while his hands tended to her body. She wanted him inside her now and she felt as if she would burst inside. She turned in his arms, her mouth finding his. She opened wide, inviting his tongue inside, as their lips pressed. Her petite hand immediately went to unfasten his pants as he undid his shirts. They quickly dispensed of his clothes, barely parting from each other.

 

He swooped her up in his arms letting her wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down and took his time removing her panties. She blushed, red cheeked and grinning from the thrill. Her eyes mused over his naked form and thick hardening manhood, the head of him already exposed. A wave of thrilling pleasure rushed over her at the thought of him having her. Ichabod was all smiles as he pulled them off. But then just like that, she took his breath away.

"You're so perfect," he sighed as his hooded eyes took in her every curve. "I don't deserve you."

"But you have me," Abbie took his hands and pulled him on the bed with her. His firm muscular flesh pressed against her soft petite curves as they kissed. Her hands were all over his back as he leaned on top of her. His heart lurched in his chest when she grabbed his thick member and stroked it generously. He moaned heavy, and let himself enjoy her work for a moment, but it had been too long since he felt her hands on him, and he didn't want to come too soon.

He kissed down her neck to her breasts taking his time, and enjoying her taste, her soft moans, the way her fingers ran through his hair. He licked and sucked her dark turgid nipples, swirling his tongue around it then moved to the other. But what he really wanted to taste was was down further.

His free hand gently massaging her wet mound, and began kissing down her body again. He spread her legs wide admiring the smooth folds and pink center. Firmly his tongue licked at her folds, lapping up her essence. He'd missed how sweet her aroma was and how good she tasted and he greedily began to eat her. His thumb firmly rubbed her clit making her body rise, and her pelvis press harder into him.

"Ohh... Crane..." she was panting as she felt the pressure building from her clit, as he began firmly sucking it. A single finger inside her found her spot and drummed against it until her body gave in. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her body shuddered and she came hard in his mouth. His cock became stiff as a rock as he lapped up every drop of her essence, as she cried out his name.

She was reeling from pleasure as he mounted himself between her thighs and kissed her. His cock beat like a drum against her body, desperate to be inside her.

"Are you sure," he asked, his voice a husky breath as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes..." She smiled looking deep into his blue eyes. She trusted him, wanted him, needed him.

She pressed her cheek to his chest, as held on to his arms, eyes closed as she felt the head parting her slit. Ichabod paused as much for himself as for her, kissing her, and drawing her eyes back up to his. He slowly stretched her entrance, sliding his thick cock between her wet folds, nearly losing his mind at how good it felt to be entering inside her. He pushed his long member past what was left of her hymen, as she gasped and clenched her nails in his skin. He wasn't sure if he should continue, but she didn't stop him, and she felt so good. He let out a deep groan as he slid in, until he was more than hallway, and instinctively began stroking, out a little then in again. Nothing had ever felt this good.

Abbie moaned loudly between heavy panting as he made love to her. His heavy groans blending with hers as their bodies rocked and found their rhythm. A little pain for Abbie soon gave way to absolute pleasure as the head of his cock strummed her spot, and his length pressed against her clit with each thrust. He went faster, sweating, so deep now that she thought he would split her. She clung to his body as his stroking drew her to climax again. A tingling warm wave of pure bliss engulfed her entire body. He thrust harder faster, deeper as she shuddered and trembled, giving herself over to ecstasy and bliss.

Ichabod felt the wave rush through his body as every nerve came alive with pleasure. His body tightened and with three firm thrusts, he came, emptying all he had inside her, until they were both spent.

She was still trembling as he laid beside her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you," were the first words that came to his mind as he struggled to catch his breath. "I love you with all that I am."

"And I love you..." Abbie breathed soft and swift, still recovering.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm all right," Abbie rested her head on his shoulder. "That was amazing."

"It was," Ichabod grinned still not over just how good it felt to have her. "You were amazing."

"Really?" Abbie blushed burying her face in his chest.

"Yes," Ichabod said with all honesty. "It was the most incredible experience of my life."

"After we rest, can we do it again?"

A sly smile lit up Ichabod's face. "As many times as you wish, Princess"

 

~*~


	12. Secret Of The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Abbie and Lord Crane spend a blissful day together, unaware that trouble awaits.

RRHH 12  
Secret of the Wolf

 

 

~Intro~

 

Romantic bliss is a beautiful thing. When Ichabod woke in the morning with his betrothed in his arms, it felt like a dream, A dream that though had only just begun, could end at any moment.

 

1~ The Morning After

 

As Ichabod laid by Abbie's side, bushing her dark locks from her cheek, he wondered when he could tell her the truth of who he was. Surely he thought she would understand, or at least he hoped. It was a strategic excision not to force her to divide her loyalties. For that's how his mind worked. But she was very different from the Wolves. What made sense for him, he wondered if she would see it as a violation of trust.

The Unics came in, drew the drapes open, and began drawing private bath for the couple.

"Are you watching me sleep," Abbie yawned, stretched and snuggled closer to him.

"I can't help myself," Ichabod kissed her tenderly. "I'm glad you are awake."

"What are you doing," Abigail giggled as his hands began roaming her body. She could feel he was ready to pick right back up where they had finished. "I can barely move after last night."

"Was it too much?"

"No... But we should pace ourselves. We have four more days together. If we keep this up I won't be able to walk."

Ichabod realized he may have been a bit over enthusiastic. "Very well... Allow me to take care of you."

With ease, he lifted her from the bed and carried her to the bath. It was perfect, being submerged in the warmth of the water, with Ichabod behind her. She was completely relaxed as he massaged her shoulders. As his hands tended to her soft skin, his mind began to run through his strategy again and again, playing through all the ways it could go wrong. What if the Ice Queen’s hold on the Wolves was too strong? The thought of losing his beloved was suddenly very real. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed his shoulder.

"Crane, is everything okay?"

"Yes of course..."

"Something is on your mind," Abbie looked up at him. "I can feel it."

"I just have some business to attend to after breakfast. I hate to leave you on your own."

"I'll be fine on my own for a bit. Are you sure that's all it is? You're not having second thoughts about us?"

"Never," Ichabod tipped her chin up and kissed her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

 

 

 

~~~

"Prince Daniel, welcome," King August greeted the young ruler from one of their neighboring kingdoms"

Daniel quickly rushed through the formalities with Nicholas and Joseph. "Thank you my friends. I know this visit was unplanned but I have the most distressing news."

"What is it?" Joseph asked.

"Well , when we learned from lord Crane of Queen Alfreya's attempt to take the west, I sent my best men to find The Huntsman Erik. He is the only known Huntsman to ever escape the Ice Queen, because she believed he was dead. He fought alongside Queen Snow White to defeat the Evil Queen Raven. We knew if we were to take on the Huntsmen, we would have to know how."

"And did they find the Huntsman Erik?" Nicholas looked concerned.

"They did indeed," Daniel continued. "When my men told Erik that they knew the Queens strategy he asked them how. That is when they mentioned a group of survivors led by Lord Crane. Well it turns out, there are no survivors in the North. And Erik says Lord Crane was taken by the Ice Queen two years after he was. They trained together for years... Fought the War together... And that Lord Crane is the leader of an elite group of Huntsmen called the Wolves."

"This cannot be!" August looked at his sons distressed.

"I'm afraid it is my your Highness," Daniel sighed. "Everything that Lord Crane said about the Ice Queen's strategy to conquer us is true."

"Only he won't be standing between us... He will be leading the charge when they come for us!" Joseph was furious.

"He knows our Castle, no doubt his trickery against our sister was to learn our defenses!" Nicholas slammed his hand on the large wooden table."

"Boys, go retrieve your sister and her Grandmother from the cottage. I want them both here at the Castle where they will be safe," August ordered. "Prince Daniel, we must meet with the other neighboring Kingdoms and rework our defense, now that we have no defense between us and Queen Alfreya's Huntsmen.

 

~~~

 

2~ Understanding

 

Ichabod gave Abigail a tender kiss before leaving her at the library entrance and heading to the great hall. She strolled into the Library after looking around. It was nice, not nearly as fine as the Library at Castle Versiles, but still quite grand for an old castle. She couldn't help but be curious as to what Ichabod read when he had the time. She saw three books left out on a desk and took a peek. There was an old historic book that was written in an ancient language, a book of folk tales that had to be a hundred years old, and a book from the Far East on the ways of love making.

She blushed with a giggle as she scrolled through a few of the pages then picked up the old folk tale. She began reading about a frog and a scorpion that wanted to cross a river. As she was reading she heard footsteps and soft whispers behind her. She turned to see a few little heads hide away.

"Hmm..." Abbie knew the children were curious about her. "If you come in and sit quietly I'll read to you."

A dozen children hurried in and sat at her feel, straight backed and at full attention.

"Well, aren't you a sharp bunch. Why aren't you outside playing?" She asked. Every hand shot straight up in the air but they did not speak without permission.

Abbie pointed to one of the boys who looked to be about six. "Princess, ma'am... The ice is falling from the sky. It's to slippery to practice our swords.

"Oh?" Abbie looked confused and went to the window. It must have started very recently because there wasn't much. But still there shouldn't be any sleet at all. Abbie opened the window and drew on her energy. She could feel the dark magic almost as if it was fighting against her own, but she was strong and using her abilities seemed to come easier each time. The sleet turned to a light morning spring rain as the clouds began to part.

Abbie has a seat feeling a bit fatigued but not too bad. "Now, how about I read you a story and later we'll have a late lunch on the lawn. You can show me your skills with the sword and bow."

The children nodded eagerly still sitting at attention but with bright smiles as she read them a few fables and folk tales.

 

~~~

Ichabod was in his meeting with the Wolves for well over an hour fielding their reactions to the Princess and the generosity of the West. He could see it in their eyes that the darkness that ounces loomed in their minds was lifting. But years of having it beaten into you that love is a lie meant to destroy, to make the strong weak,, whose end is death and humiliation, was not easy to break. He knew from their meeting that with just a little more time, Abbie's light, generosity, and love would convince them.

"I need to know if the Ice Queen has sent a spy. Has anyone seen anything unusual?" Ichabod asked.

"More unusual than the sun shining and flowers blooming?" Abe asked. "This entire situation has been unnerving to say the least."

"I know that it's strange, but it's imperative the Ice Queen not find out. Sophie, you senses are stronger than any others. Have you seen or sensed anything?"

"No nothing," Sophie was positive. "Her attention must be elsewhere."

"It's because she trusts us," Jessy said looking concerned. "When she finds out we are playing host to the enemy..."

"Princess Abigail and her people are not the enemy," Ichabod corrected him.

"We cannot continue to survive the way we have," Jax spoke up. "The land under the Ice Queen has become a barren frozen tundra. The animals have left, edible vegetation no longer can grow."

"But the Spring only lasted for a day," Liv complained. "Already it is raining Ice outside."

"What?" Ichabod was surprised.

"What you're asking is to do goes against everything we've been taught. It makes us weak, and vulnerable."

"How many more innocent kingdoms have to fall before we stop this?" Sophie looked at her fellow Wolves. "We must consider another way. The Red Rose can usher in the change we need to stop the oppression."

"What if what we've been raised to believe is a lie, meant to keep us subjugated to the Ice Queen to do her bidding?" Ichabod asked. "If we continue to do what Alreya wants, we will all surely perish."

The wolves looked at each other uncertain, but their hearts were being stirred to change."

"Let us take the day to ourselves and meet again tomorrow morning."

He left the meeting and found Abigail in the Library with the children. The months of harsh, rigorous training and discipline made for very still little bodies. Not one child fidgeted or stirred. Each one sat cross legged, back straight and giving the Princess their full attention. But he noticed the cold blank stares of obedience, were now lightened with a slight sparkle as she read the words to them. The same sparkle he saw the night before when they all sang and danced.

 

~~~

 

3~ Half Truths

 

Grandmother had just come in from picking flowers that were newly bloomed. Spring was her favorite time of the year. She wasn't expecting company when she heard the knock at the door, but thought perhaps Abbie was returning earlier than expected.

"Oh, young Joey and Nicky," she smiled seeing the handsome young men at the door. "How kind of you to pay me a visit. Is your father with you?"

"No ma'am... He sends his regards," Nick tried to smile.

"I'm afraid we need to shorten Abbie's visit. We need both of you to come back to the castle." Nick glanced around.

"Oh dear, I hope everything is all right?"

"I'm sure it will be. Where is Abigail?" Nick asked when he saw no sign of his sister.

"Oh I don't know. I haven't seen her in two days when she stopped by with her handsome bow Lord Crane. She did say she would pay me another visit in one week."

Joseph looked at his brother stunned. "That predator has our sister!"

"What do you mean?" Grandmother was confused.

"Lord Crane is no gentleman," Nick snarled. "He is a Wolf."

"Oh dear... I did warn her about wolves."

The Princes put Grandmother Ellie in the carnage and told the rider to inform their father they were going to Black Mothe to bring their sister home.

"Should you not wait to bring a few soldiers with you?" The Coachman asked.

"No time to waste. I've studied the maps and I know my way to Black Mothe," Nick explained. "Send the red knights after us, but Joseph and I must make haste!"

The boys took off without another word, riding their horses as hard as the could.

~~~

 

The picnic and tea on the courtyard just outside of the castle was a wonderful idea. Everyone was relaxing and having a wonderful time. The children donned their armor for a display of sword fighting and pulled out their Bowes to show off their archery skills. They were even more eager to impress the Princess than the day before.

One of the Unics came by Abbie's table and removed their plates.

"Thank you," Abbie said graciously and the Unic nodded and went on its way. Abigail had been wanting to ask but had not before, "why don't the Unics speak?"

"I... I don't believe they can," Ichabod had been avoiding this and hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Why wouldn't they be able to speak? Were they born mute? I hope they weren't made servants because they can't speak."

"No... I... They were mutilated by the Ice Queen as punishment for disobedience. Because of their injuries and disabilities they cannot fight like the rest of us."

"Oh... So some serve and others fight. That's understandable." Abbie was satisfied with the answer.

"We all do our part... Bravo Lexi," Ichabod cheered on the little girl who had just bested her opponent. He was eager to change the subject from the Unics.

"She's so good," Abbie smiled. "All of the children are. And they are all so well disciplined. I've never seen anything like it."

"We do our best since they no longer have parents." Ichabod sipped his tea.

"Perhaps the children should come back to Versilona with me."

Ichabod nearly choked on his tea, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, if you and the people of Black Mothe intend to put yourselves on the front lines, perhaps it would be safer for them to stay with us."

"I don't think that is possible... The children do play a part. They take to the towers and roofs and put their archery skills to use in a battle."

"They fight?" Abbie's jaw dropped.

"I... It's the only way we know Abbie... I've been fighting since I was eight years old. We all a have. It's our responsibility to ensure the children a strong enough and skilled enough to survive..." Ichabod paused and took a deep breath. He could not let the Evil Queens influence creep back into his mind.

"I'm sorry," Abbie looked into his eyes realizing the subject had triggered him somehow. "I know things are different here. I just want to help."

"You being here is helping more than you'll ever know," Ichabod finally managed a smile.

They continued on watching the children sport, and soon the thoughts that had clouded Ichabod's mind, faded. He smiled and laughed more that evening than Abbie ever says him smile since they met.

 

~

As Sophie looked around and watched Ichabod and Abbie retire for the evening, she noticed that Zoe had been gone all day. She went to one of the Wolves who usually spent a lot of time with her to enquire.

"Dori, have you seen Zoe today?"

"No... She went hunting this morning before the meeting. I guess she figured it was possible some animals might return. She said she'd be back when she found what she was looking for."

Sophie nodded as her mind was racked with possibilities. She quickly found Abe and asked him to go see if he could track Zoe down.

"Do you think we have a problem?" Abe asked.

"I haven't sensed a spy, but I’ll feel better when Zoe is back here where she belongs."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Love And Loyalty

 

At night the two love birds helped each other undress and laid in the bed. Ichabod kissed her tenderly and Abigail expected him to be more enthusiastic. He gently brushed his hand up and down the soft brown skin of her arm. But again something was on his mind.

"Now you have to tell me... I know something is on your mind, Ichabod."

"Well, I was wondering, " he hemmed a bit before coming right out and asking. "Are you my wife? Since we hand fasted, but have not had a ceremony... I was wondering."

"I suppose you can say so... Since for many no ceremony is required. But my father will have a few things to say if he is not allowed to throw us a wedding, so don't get any ideas..."

"No, no... Of course I want whatever you want. I suppose I was more concerned about where your loyalties will be." Ichabod tried to compose his thoughts. "If I confess something that is meant to be between the two of us, would you be compelled to tell your father? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Well, as my husband, my first loyalty is to you. However my father is also my king. I suppose as long as it does not affect the Kingdom directly, it would remain private between us."

Ichabod retreated into his thoughts again, as Abbie studied his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Everything," Ichabod smiled, wishing he could. Once he was sure the Wolves would defect, he would tell her everything and go to the king himself. For now, "I want to tell you all about my life. But for now I just want you to know, I love you, most ardently, and true."

"I love you too," Abbie smiled and gave him a long lingering kiss.

Now she could feel him rise against her body. She straddled on top of him, letting his hard cock slide against her folds.

"Somebody is ready for another long night," Abbie panted softly getting wet.

"Indeed I am," Ichabod growled back at her has his hands trailed down her body, and grabbed her hips "Brace yourself."

She barely had the chance before he slid down and began kissing at her folds.

"Oh... god that feels good," she cried out as he swirled his tongue around her clit and tenderly sucked the bud. She tasted like sweet nocturne as her essence flowed and he lapped it up. Her fingers rummaged through his hair as she rocked gently against his mouth. She was more than wet enough and so close to coming, but he wanted her to take control. He slid her down his body and guided his manhood to her entrance.

She purred and he moaned, enjoying the sensation as he pressed into her. His steel hard cock penetrated her, making her weak. Her body leaned back, hear breasts bouncing before him, as her hips undulated down on him. He began to thrust up grasping her hip and her breast, as euphoric sensations swept through their bodies. She loved the way it felt to be on top of him, to control how deep he went and how he hit her spot. She loved being in control of her orgasm, and he loved watching her come. Her gyrations slowed as she gave in to the wave of bliss that rocked her body as his long thick manhood stretched and stroked up into her.

Ichabod let her enjoy it for as long as he could, but the animal in him was desperate to be let loose. He rose up kissing her lips and neck as her put her on her back and mounted between her thighs. He lifted one of her legs over his forearm as he delved into her. Her nails dug into his back as she cried out his name, over and over. He groaned heavy as sweat dripped from his brow and he made love to her with great vigor. Soon he could not hold back as her wet walls constricted around his thrusting manhood, his body was ready to explode. With three long strokes he found his release as his body gave in to complete bliss.

He collapsed to her side, her holding her in his arms as they recovered.

"I love you so much Princess."

"As I love you, Lord Crane."

 

~*~


	13. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie struggles to cope as Ichabod finds himself in a terrible position when the truth is revealed on all fronts.  
> ~Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos & especially to those who take the time to comment.  
> About this chapter, I think we all knew it was coming. Bear with me for this shall pass & please don't hate me.

RRHH Ch 13 Deception

 

 

~ Intro ~

How does the moral of the story go, about Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf? Will our loving Ichabod prove to be the hero or the cunning Wolf?

 

~*~

 

1 ~ Morning Love

Abigail felt she would never get over how wonderful it felt to wake up in Ichabod's arms. He woke her up with warm kisses on her shoulder, and his hand gently caressing the soft curve of her hip. His eyes hooded, gazed over her body with pure desire, his appetite for her was insatiable. Her need for him to have her was equally matched. Physically he was wearing her out in the best way, and she was hungry for more. 

She turned to him drawing his lips to hers. A tender kiss and she was now awakening all over. She placed a caring hand to his cheek, "good morning my Lord."

"Mm... Good morrow princess," Ichabod's husky morning voice sent a flash of heat through her.

He kissed her again, their mouths open, breaths growing heavier. Their bodies pressed and moved in waves against each other. Her heart raced as she felt him growing stiff against her body. It was as if electricity sear through his body as her tiny hand wrapped around his member. She shuttered as his firm masculine hand caressed up her inner thigh. His fingers grazed across her slit as she rocked into his hand. She was wet at his touch and it sparked a hunger in the wolf.

He went down, holding her legs apart as he delved in, indulging in her sweet essence. Tonguing and sucking, Abbie's body rose and twisted, enjoying the pleasure he was delivering. She moaned and cooed her delight and he hummed from the delectable taste of her. He looked up, watching her grasp at her breasts as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. The pressure building inside her was unbearable, but so good... Too good, and she was desperate for relief. 

He knew her better now and could tell the way her clit swelled in his mouth and her body trembled, she was on the verge. He rolled her over on top of him, his hands on her hips, guiding her down on his cock. Her legs were weak but her adrenalin was pumping. She eagerly bared down on him as he guided his manhood into her entrance. 

Abbie sank down on him, moaning with delight as he stretched her walls and filled her. She had no idea how her legs would last but she was determined to ride him hard. She drove him mad, with her slow long strokes. 

"Don't stop," Ichabod groaned. His hands were firm on her hips, letting her have control. 

She went a little faster, her hands grasping at his abdomen, as she rose and fell upon him. His mouth slightly gaped letting husky moans of gratification escape. She was already so close after Ichabod ate her out, it didn't take much as she undulated and circled on top of him. Her legs began to quiver as she gave way to rapture. Now Ichabod took over rising up into her as the wave of bliss swept through her body. Her head swayed back as he bucked up letting her enjoy the high. He loved to watch her come, the way she fell apart and gave in to him drove his wild with passion.

"Oh... Cra...." she murmured and cried out his name as he clasped her hands in his, rising up and taking her breast into his mouth. 

Ichabod lifted her, staying inside her as he put her on her back. His slow deep hard thrusts drove her insane as he kissed her. Abbie dug into the flesh of his back, sweat dripped from his brow as he went faster, deeper. She felt he was reaching the very end of her as she slipped into delirium. The exhilaration he felt as her walls clenched around him was indescribable. Her cries of pleasure sang out to him calling him to join her in pure bliss. He felt himself succumb to euphoria, as he found his release deep inside her with three firm, strong thrusts. 

He stayed there inside her kissing her, deeply as their bodies recovered. She was hardly aware as her body still reeled with pleasure

"Do you know just how much I love you, Princess," he looked longingly into her eyes and caressed her cheek. 

"I love you too, Crane," Abbie gave him a soft smile as he pecked tender kisses all over her neck and shoulders. She curled up into his arms and closed her eyes. "Let's rest a bit. The sun is barely rising.

~~~

 

2 ~ The Big Bad Wolf

 

It was hardly an hour later, and the sun was fully risen in the morning sky. Abbie let out a giggle as Ichabod's hands roamed across her breasts, down her belly and between her thighs. "Again?"

"Can we?" Ichabod groaned huskily, brushing up against her, already excited for another round. He eased himself between her thighs.

"We can," Abbie grinned as he kissed her shoulder and caressed her body. "But at this rate we're certain to make a baby.

"Oh..." Ichabod paused looking up at her. "Should we not?"

"I don't know. I actually haven't thought about it. But I suppose we should have our ceremony straight away, just in case. I want to be able to fit into my dress."

"When should we? The Ice Queen will begin making her way to the west in a few weeks."

"When you return me to Versilona, we will speak to my father then. We can arrange a wedding ceremony in a week. I would much rather do it before any war breaks out. Otherwise it could be months. I could be as big as a house."

 

"Of course..." Ichabod sat up, his gaze turning more serious. When would he have a chance to rally his Wolves to the cause. "I hadn't considered the timing." His mind began to think about how to proceed, and the concern was written all over his face.

"You're doing it again. What's on your mind?"

"It's Nothing...I don't mean to worry you."

"If you're concerned about possibly having a baby... I'm sorry I didn't bring it up before, but we can take precautions from now on..."

"No, Treasure... A baby would be... well... I suppose that would be alright..."

"Alright?" Abbie gave him a stern look. After the way he'd laid into her the past two nights, it had better be more than alright.

"I'm sorry... It would be wonderful. No one has birthed a child at Black Mothe, so it was just something I had not considered. Trust that is not a bother at all," Ichabod gave her a reassuring kiss. 

"Something is bothering you. Is it about my father giving his blessing? I'm sure he will. It's too late for him to say no. I am fully committed to you."

"As I am to you... It's not that... Not exactly..."

Abbie was not going to let it go. Something was bothering him, and she meant to find out what it was. 

"Are you worried about the Ice Queen coming? If you want, you can all come back with me to Versilona. Your people do not have to face her army alone..."

"Abbie, please stop..." Ichabod sat up frustrated and ran his hands through his hair. He had to tell her he was a wolf, but how. She would leave right away, he was certain. And what would she say to her father?

"Crane?" Abbie sat up and kissed his shoulder. 

"You said that we could take our time to learn everything about each other. So perhaps now is not the time."

"But if something is troubling you. Please tell me what it is."

"Abbie, if I tell you this... I fear you'll want to leave and you will tell your father. And I can't risk that. Not yet..."

Abbie sat back giving him a strange pondering look. Was he actually keeping a secret? Something she would need to tell her father. 

"Please don't look at me like that." Ichabod felt oddly ashamed.

"Well, then talk to me."

Ichabod took her hands in his gently brushing them with his thumb.

"All right... Just please hear me out and try to understand..." Ichabod paused when there was a heavy knock at his door. "Come back later!"

"My Lord!" Sophie opened the door and came inside.

"Soph! Really, we need privacy!"

"Ich," Sophie looked a bit panicked. "The Princes of Versilona are here. They insist on retrieving their sister at once! They know."

"What!" Ichabod looked stunned. He hopped out of bed to get dressed. 

"Tell my brothers that I am not going anywhere." Abbie sat in bed still naked, pulling the bed cover up to conceal her body. "If they know that I'm betrothed then they should have no issue with me being here."

"I don't think they know about your betrothal, Princess," Sophie hurriedly gathered Abbie's camisole and dress for her to put on.

"But you said they know..."

"Not about you two... About us," Sophie gave Ichabod a knowing look.

"Oh dear god," Ichabod barely had his pants on, before running to help Abbie get into her dress. "Abbie please get dressed."

"Open this door!" Joseph and Nicolas began banging frantically on the bedroom door. 

In seconds the latch broke and the brothers burst through. They took one look at their half naked sister in nothing but a see through lace undergarment, the unmade bed, and both of them saw red. Ichabod was hastily fastening her laces.

"Step away from our sister," Nicolas demanded as both men drew their swords. 

Ichabod immediately went into defense mode and grabbed his sword.

"Joseph! Nicolas! Please leave at once! You can wait for me downstairs..."

"No," Joseph pulled her away from Ichabod. "You are leaving with us! And this lying wolf will die for his duplicity, and for trifling with you!"

Abbie let out a scream when Nicolas and Joseph lunged for Ichabod. Ichabod quickly blocked them in defensive maneuvers, trying not to hurt them. The young men were good but Ichabod, like the other Wolves, was skilled beyond normal soldiers. Their swords clashed as they leapt over furnishings and around the room.

"Please stop this!" Abbie frantically jumped between them and went into Ichabod's arms. They all immediately stopped, not wanting her to get hurt.

She wanted to wring their necks for acting a fool like this."Brothers! Ichabod and I are betrothed. We've already hand fasted in private. Once father gives his blessing, we will..."

"No!" Nicolas gasped taking heavy breaths. 

"Please tell us you have not bedded... With this... This..." Nicolas took one look at Abbie and knew it was true. "Wolf!"

"What are you saying?" Abbie turned from Ichabod and looked at her brothers. 

"Ichabod and everyone in the castle... They are The Ice Queen’s Huntsmen. Not only that, but this group is an elite fighting group known as the Wolves."

"What..." Abbie looked at Ichabod with disbelief, which slowly turned to disgust as her it sank in. He was a war mongering murderer, and she lead him right into Versilona.

"Abbie..." Ichabod reached for her but she shuddered from him. 

Her brothers immediately stood between her and Ichabod.

"I tried to tell you..." Ichabod pleaded

"You're a Wolf..." Abbie could hardly say the words.

"Please let me explain," Ichabod begged.

"Abbie, come with us..." Joseph insisted.

"Please, Abbie," Ichabod looked at her with pleading soft blue eyes.

"Brothers, wait for me..." Abigail fought not to burst into tears. Between anger and absolute heartbreak, she was struggling to hold it together. "I need to speak with him... in private."

"No!" Joseph would not let her alone. "He's a killer..."

"I would never hurt her... Or any of you," Ichabod swore.

"I need a minute!" Abbie snapped.

The brothers knew when their sister meant business and reluctantly waited outside the door.

"I loved you... trusted you... This was all a trick to learn our defenses. You sought me out that day by the river."

"No..."

"You've told your Queen all about me."

"I swear to you I have not!"

"Our betrothal is a lie!"

"No, please do not say that! I truly love you. I swear," Ichabod tossed his sword aside. "I have not meant to deceive you by not telling you I was a Wolf. I never meant to betray your trust!"

"Then what sick game have you been playing at?" Abbie was in tears with anger as she tried to finish dressing. Ichabod moved to help her but again she flinched away. "Do not touch me!"

"This was not a game... I swear, I am devoted to you. I meant everything I said about protecting your people. You've changed our lives, Abbie. You've shown us true happiness for the first time in our miserable existence. I know that I can convince the Wolves to turn from Alfreya and pledge allegiance to you. I love you."

He tried to explain the way he was taken from his kingdom and all the adults murdered in the war, how Alfreya brain washed them to do her bidding. Abbie couldn't get past the fact that he kept it all from her.

Ichabod went to her and tried to hold her, but she struck him in the chest and pushed him away. "I can't believe you... My father will never let our marriage stand." 

"He will if you ask him... Abbie, I will fight to my dying breath to protect you from the Ice Queen."

"Are you mad? You lied to me!"

"No, I simply with held the truth. Strategically it made no sense to tell you before my Wolves could be convinced. Had I told you, you would have gone to your father."

"Of course I would have! Do you have no concept of how wrong it was to deceive me?" Abbie shook her head frustrated as she struggled with the petticoat of her dress. "You are the enemy Crane!" 

"No... I am not your enemy! The first and most prominent law of the north for all of Queen Alfreya's children, is do not love. We are raised to be Huntsmen and are told love is the greatest of weaknesses, the most foolish act taken by the weak... and yet, I love you!"

"How can you?" Abbie went for the door. 

Ichabod cut her off, dropping to his knees. "I beg you... Forgive me."

Abbie couldn't bear to look down into his sad blue eyes. She had to leave right now or he'd have her convinced and back in his bed. She hated being so weak for him, still. She stepped around him, daring not say another word and went to Joseph and Nicolas.

As Abbie and her brothers walk away, Ichabod swore his love to her "Abbie... Please, know that I love you!"

Abbie refused to look back, but she cursed under her breath. She loved him too. So much it physically pained her to leave him... Or at least she loved the person she thought he was.

The Wolves all stepped aside, confused, as the Royal Versilonans left Castle Black Mothe. They'd all heard their Leander's declaration of love; Love that was forbidden, love that made him weak. However, it made them al lsecretly question the feelings that had surfaced within them since the Princess arrived two days ago.

"Please don't go Princess," one of the little girls ran to Abbie and begged her not to leave. 

"I have to go," Abbie stroked the little girl’s hair.

"Please can you take me with you?"

"No,"' Joe shook his head. "She's a Wolf."

"Winter will come back and there will be war," the girl began to cry and all the children began to weep.

"Don't worry, children. Black Mothe will still have spring."

"Come," Sophie took the little girl by the hand. "Please take this," she whispered to Abbie while slipping her a note.

Abbie rolled her eyes but took the note, for Thomasa. It was awful seeing the sad looks on all the children, but there was nothing that could be done. 

"Abbie!" Ichabod called after her, as Jax and Bram held him from running to her. She didn't turn back, pretended she couldn't hear him calling her. The pain of watching her leave struck him like a beating to the gut. "I will return for you!"

"Lord Crane," Bram addressed him formally. "You must calm down and gather your senses. I'm afraid Zoe has left us. We believe she's gone to see the Queen. If you intend to salvage this insane rebellion of your, you must pull yourself together! We need a leader in this or it is over before it has begun, and we will go to war with the West and Versilona."

Ichabod jerked himself loose from their hold. They were right. He had to get himself back under control. If Zoe had indeed gone to see the Queen, no doubt a spy would be upon them any moment. They could not let her know that a rebellion was in the works. and it was best if Abbie were not here. 

"What will you have us do my Lord?" Jax asked.

"We've all had our eyes open to the truth. But the Ice Queen will be Leary of us now. We will carry on as we have, training and preparing for war. Do not mention the Red Rose. We must protect her at all cost. When the time comes I will ask who among you will stand with me. You must consider the life that we should be leading, and who do we want to be."

The Wolves let out a howl as the thumped their fist to their chest. For now, Ichabod had their loyalty and trust.

 

~

 

3 ~ Long Road Ahead

 

Nicolas helped Abbie up on his horse and the siblings began the trek back to Versilona. Joe was too upset to speak to her for most of the day's journey. As night fell, they crossed over from the Northern into the West, where Abbie's Spring was flourishing. 

"Are you okay, Abbie," Nicolas finally asked once he'd calmed down. 

Abbie shook her head no. She felt horrible, physically and emotionally. "Everyone must be so angry with me. I was such a fool."

"We were all fooled. And you can't help who you fall in love with."

"But there's going to be war..."

"The war was coming anyway, Abbie. The Ice Queen set her sights on the West. Nothing would have changed that."

"But we're more vulnerable because I invited the Wolves right into the castle." Abbie moaned uncomfortably. 

"You're not all right," Nick shook his head. "Joe, we need to stop and rest a while. 

"We need to get back home and start working on a plan to save our Kingdom." Joe grumbled back.

"Brother... Abbie needs to stop."

"No, it's all right. I can keep going..."

"If we travel through the night we can be back in Versilona before noon tomorrow." Joseph barked. 

"Joe," Nicolas said more sternly.

Joe turned back, took a look at Abbie and could see Nicolas was right. She was on the verge of breaking down and struggled to hold it in. "Very well."

The two princes helped their sister from her horse, and the three made camp. No matter how upset Joseph was, he loved his sister and hated how truly miserable she looked. Abbie wandered over to the hillside and sat overlooking the snow covered landscape to the east. Somewhere beyond the white top trees was Black Mothe. She hated that her thoughts were of Ichabod, still, and how much she loved him, still. She'd give anything for it not to be true, to go back to when everything was wonderful... And now she was sobbing. 

"That ass!" Nicolas was seething as the boys witnessed their broken hearted sister. "We should go back and run him through in his sleep. He deserves a cowardly death for this!"

"As much as I second your sentiments brother, that would be terrible for Abbie. We have to think about what's best for her and for Versilona."

The brothers joined their sister, and lent her their shoulder to cry on. The three sat together overlooking the view and the starry night sky.

~

After a long day of training, Ichabod went to the roof of the Castles high tower. He was worried about the Queen, Zoe and his Wolves all day. He tried to focus on making sure everything was as it should be. Focused. That was what he was supposed to be. But she kept slipping into his thoughts, over and over. Her laugh, her smile, the way it felt to hold her in his arms... Abbie, his Red Rose. As the sun went down and he looked over the horizon to the West, he wondered if she thought of him. She still loved him, he knew it, he could feel it.

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Children Obey

 

"Are you certain this 'Red Rose' has brought Spring to Black Mothe?" The Ice Queen was calm as she contemplated what Ichabod could be up to.

"Yes, my Queen," Zoe said confidently. "She gave Lord Ich a seed and it grew into a tree and bore fruit all Winter... Then when winter ended in the West, he brought her to Black Mothe and ended Winter there too."

"What?" The Queen shot her a stern look. "What do you mean Winter has ended in the West?"

"He said she ended it... They are having Spring just as they always do... because of her."

"And she's at Black Mothe now?"

"Yes," Zoe bowed her head as the Queen walked by her.

"Very good my child," Alfreya went to put on her spying mask. 

Never could she imagine she'd have to use her ice owl spy to look in on her Wolves. They had always been her best and most loyal children. She'd raised them, trained them, made them perfect in her eyes. This betrayal could not possibly be.

It was a full two days travel from her Fortress in the High lands to Black Mothe, but her Owl could be there in a mere few hours. 

~~~

 

It was noon when Sophie first sensed they were being watched. She signaled to Ichabod with a nod in the direction. Up in the tree, the white owl watched over them. His keen peripheral saw the small white image, which stood out now that the trees were bright green and blooming.

Ichabod nodded back acknowledging that he saw the spy. It didn't matter, because the Wolves all understood what was at stake. The Ice Queen could converge on them with their fellow Huntsmen if she suspected anything. 

Right now he had to think of a cover for why Abbie had been there, and why Black Mothe was experiencing Spring for the first time in years. The Ice Queen was coming, that was for certain.

 

~~~

 

A small group of Versilona soldiers met the royal children in the morning on the path from Black Mothe. Abigail and her brothers arrived at Castle Versiles the next afternoon. Security was tight with guards and soldiers were on constant watch.

 

Abbie had knots in her stomach as they rode up the mountain side road. She wondered if everyone would know she had taken up with Queen Alfreya's Wolves, that she'd bedded one. It was less about what other people might say about her dalliance, but her father, the King would say and think. She put his Kingdom in danger and it troubled her, even though her brothers told her Alfreya would have come any way. She invited the Wolves inside, introduced them to her family, and her closest friends.

Abbie went straight to her suite, wanting to just be alone for a while. But as fathers do, King August knocked on her door and showed himself in.

"You okay," he asked placing a gentle and caring hand on her shoulder.

"No," Abbie was honest. "But I don't want to keep you. I know that you have to prepare our kingdom for War."

"Can't blame a father for wanting to see how his daughter is doing. You've been through quite a shock."

"I was fooled. I trusted him, let him into our home, loved him... and I was lead straight into Purgatory." Abbie let out a sorrowful breath. "You must be so disappointed in me."

"Come on kid," August put his arms around her giving her a warm hug. "I'm never disappointed in you. You have a big heart. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I know about the betrothal... And we'll talk about that later. Just know that if you want it ended, say the word and it's done. For now, focus on all the good you've done for our people and how we will prepare for the coming war."

 

August gave her a kiss on the forehead and left to give her some privacy. She went to her balcony and looked out across the kingdom of Versilona. She didn't know how to make the pain of betrayal and the broken heart fade but she knew what she needed to do to move forward. This would be her focus now, protecting their people, their land, and defeating the Ice Queen.

 

~*~

 

"Children, especially attractive, well bred young ladies, should never talk to strangers, for if they should do so, they may well provide dinner for a wolf. I say “wolf,” but there are various kinds of wolves. There are also those who are charming, quiet, polite, unassuming, complacent, and sweet, who pursue young women at home and in the streets. And unfortunately, it is these gentle wolves who are the most dangerous ones of all." Charles Perrault 1697. 

 

~*~


	14. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Ice Queen learns about Abbie, decisions must be made. Will Love conquer all or be a weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always, thanks so much for reading & supporting. I appreciate it & the kudos & comments.  
> ENJOY!

RRHH 14 Desperate Times

 

Intro~

 

We come to the point in our story where decisions must be made, and sides must be taken. Who will the Wolves be loyal to, Lord Crane and Princess Abigail, or the Ice Queen Alfreya?

 

~~~

 

1 ~ Betrayed

There was an instinctual communication between the Wolves; looks, nods, certain shrugs that they did. Silent communications that made it so they could move about in a complete stealth mode in battle. That communication was key, now that Alfreya's spy was keeping a close watch. Nothing would be spoken out loud that would lead to suspicion or incrimination. Even the youngest among the children understood this language.

So when Jax and his team returned from their routine scouting, a simple look let them all know, Alfreya was coming to Black Mothe with her Huntsmen.

~

 

"Abbie," Ichabod called out to Abbie in the night. 

He sat on his bed facing the mirror in the darkness wishing, praying she would appear to him. He had to know if he could be forgiven. During the day under the watchful eye of Alfreya's spy, he had to conduct him self as the leader of the Wolves. As advised by Jax, Sophie and Abe, he had to prove to his wolves that Love did not make one weak, as they had been indoctrinated to believe.

So it was these quiet times in the night that he would reach out to her. When the mirror didn't work, he tried through his dreams, but she would not return to him. She could hear him, feel his desperation, but she forced herself to shut him out. She had to think for herself, take the time to process what she had learned, without being influenced by her emotions. It was too soon for her, but time was running out.

~

In the morning as the sun came up Alfryea and her Huntsmen descended on Black Mothe. They were welcomed in as if nothing were out of sorts. Clearly Black Mothe was in full bloom and animals had even began to seek out the spring haven surrounded by desolate winter.

This was the moment of truth. Ichabod would know where the Wolves stood. Were they with him and the Red Rose, or were they with Alfreya.

She was pure power and majesty, dressed in silver and white. Her top Huntsmen at her side... including Zoe.

The Wolves all bowed before her. She left them there for longer than usual, assessing the entirety of their surroundings before lifting her hand for them to rise. She walked straight up to Ichabod who had Jax, Abe, and Sophie at his side.

"You allowed this... in my kingdom?" Alfreya stared Ichabod down.

"Yes," Ichabod knew she didn't want excuses until she asked.

She stepped in front of Abe, "And you agreed with his decision to allow this?"

"Yes," Abe kept a straight serious face.

"And you two as well?" Alfreya looked to Sophie and Jax. These were her top four Wolves. The ones she would trust with her life.

"Yes," they both agreed. 

She stepped to Jax, not Ichabod. "Explain to me why... WHY..." She took a deep breath to calm herself. A cold chill could be felt throughout the courtyard. "Why is Black Mothe experiencing spring?"

"Your Highness," Jax began carefully. "At the end of Autumn while scouting we found one of the Western Kingdoms had overcome the early onset of Winter. Ichabod knew that we needed to find out how they did this if we are to battle them. So he, Sophie, and I infiltrated the kingdom and discovered they have a... a young woman they call the Red Rose. She has a great ability, and we decided to test her strength to decide what we would be up against. She gave us a seed and when we returned and planted it... It grew. When we returned months later, to Scout the West, we were astonished to find Spring had returned as it always did. We brought her here to test her skills and indeed she easily brought Spring here."

"Why am I only learning about this now?" Alfreya turned to Sophie. 

"We expected that you would come when Zoe left. She did leave without Lord Crane's permission. He would not have called for you, knowing that you have to focus on the South and Snow White," Sophie said without flinching. "Lord Crane's strategy was to learn everything we could before you're arrival and we make our move on the West."

Alfreya seemed pleased by what she heard but there was a brief period of time between Zoe's leaving and her owl's arrival. She turned and walked to one of the children.

"Tell me young Wolf, did you meet the Red Rose?"

"Yes," the girl said straight faced without fear.

"And what did you do while she was here?"

"I trained in Archery and with my sword." 

"All of you continued training?"

The children all nodded and said a unified "yes". 

Alfreya went to Zoe and stood in front of her. "Zoe has painted a somewhat different picture. Tell me child, is what the other's say correct?"

"Well... Yes...” Zoe stammered. “But it seemed like..."

"It 'seemed' like, or it was like, Zoe. Because Lord Crabne has been left in charge," Alfreya gripped Zoes face in her ice cold hands and began to squeeze. Frost formed in a hand print on her cheeks. "You came to me and told me that one of my best Huntsmen, one that I entrusted you lives to... Was betraying me. And now you say it seemed?!"

"I..." Zoe winced. "I went straight to you as soon as she arrived. I didn't know..."

 

"You gave me false information, because you didn't trust or ask your Lord what he was doing. I sent my spy who saw nothing nefarious, no betrayal, no disloyalty."

The queen dragged Zoe by the face to Ichabod. It was a terrible feeling he had inside because Zoe was actually being truthful. But he didn't flinch, or show an ounce of care or sympathy. Zoe could have been with them, but now she was not.

"Lord Crane... What will you have done with her?" Alreya threw her to the ground. Zoe's face was horribly marked with frost bite but she struggled not to cry despite her pain. 

Ichabod knew he had every right to have Zoe executed or made into a Unic... But he decided Zoe was not one of his to determine her fate.

"She cannot stay here with us. She has no faith in me as her leader. She is not one of us," Ichabod was cold, looking her right in the eye when he spoke his truth. "She believes she is loyal to you, so you can have her. Do with her as you see fit."

Alfreya waved her hands and two huntsmen came to drag her off. "Get her out of my sight!"

~~

With Zoe gone and Alfreya wholly believing her Wolves. She now walked around the courtyard, observing exactly what Abbie had done. She was there for three days and life was back. Animals sensing the refuge were gathering, and this fueled Alfreya's fury.

"Gather Huntsmen!" She called out to her children. "We will move upon the West post haste!"

Alfreya was determined to end this Spring brought on by the Red Rose. She went to Abbie's apple tree and watched as a Red Robin perched upon it. She crouched down and touched the ground to freeze it. To her astonishment, freezing was far more difficult than anticipated. 

She glanced around at her Huntsmen, who were all watching. She could not have them doubt her. Closing her eyes, Alfreya summoned her strength from deep within her and the ground began to freeze. There was no way she could end Spring and Black Mothe as she had hoped. Instead she concentrated her strength on freezing Abbie's tree, and the little bird. They turned to a statue of ice right before their eyes. This is something the Huntsmen had seen her do many times, but never had it taken so long.

Alfreya determined to save face. She went to the tree and snapped the little robin from it. "I am your Queen! See my power. We will move on the west and bring them to their knees!"

"Vance," Alfreya called to the fastest rider of her huntsmen. "You will ride through the night and arrive in Versilona in the morning. Send this bird as a gift to Red Rose. Tell her she has two days from your arrival, to surrender herself to me. If she refuses, I will turn every person in her Kingdom to Ice, and then have my Huntsmen destroy them. The life of every man, woman, and child is in her hands. Now Go!"

Vance wasted no time, taking the best horse and riding off swiftly.

"Lord Crane," Alfreya turned to him. "The Huntsmen and I are ready to make our way to Versilona. We came prepared for battle... And I am eager to see exactly how well the West fairs after my harsh winter. Ready your Wolves, and set out after us. I expect you to be on the battle field and by our side in two days time."

"Understood, Queen Alfreya," Ichabod bowed his head. He understood all right, but he had no intention of obeying. 

He watched as the Huntsmen and Alfreya left, beginning their march on the West. Deep inside, he was so proud of his Wolves. Not one of them broke, even when stared down by the Queen.

"My Lord," Jax stood beside Ichabod watching the army of Huntsmen Vanceish beyond the hills, along with her Spy. "Shall I go scouting?"

"Yes! Tell your friend to pass on this message, I made a promise to the Red Rose, and I will keep my word. Go. Quickly!" Ichabod looked him in the eye. This was it. He would return to see Abbie the very first chance he had, and he would put himself between her and Alfreya

"Rally the Wolves brother!" Jax gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "I shall meet you there!"

~~

 

2 ~ Secret Love

 

Abbie spent the following days after her return, focusing on strengthening her gift. Her ladies in waiting and Clarissa, were her constant companions, helping her to stay focused and not concern herself with Lord Ichabod Crane. 

The ladies also took some time to practice their archery skills. They had to be prepared for the worst. And if that meant they would have to fight, they would be ready. 

It was after a full day that Thomasa shared some of what Sophie's brief message said. She kept the first letter private, but spoke on the second quickly scribbled note that Sophie handed to Abbie before she left.

"It simply said please forgive us. Lord Crane is true to his word and she will do all she can to ensure the Wolves stand with him for you." Thomasa conveyed the message in her own words.

"We can't know for sure that the Wolves will take his side..." Clarissa was concerned.

"We don't even know if any of this is true. They are Wolves. All of this could be a scam to keep us from being prepared," Johanna warned.

"You spent two days with them... Betrothed yourself to Lord Crane... What do you think, Abbie?" Char more than anyone needed to know.

"I don't know..." Abbie shook her head. "All I know is right now, we need to continue to safeguard the city."

~

 

Char was up before sunrise. She wrapped up in her robe and slippers and made her way to the apple groves. As she walked in the chill of early morning, the words in Jax's note replayed in her mind.

'Dearest Char,  
I was greatly pleased to receive your missive. I am very surprised by your news. As I said in my last missive to you, there are things that you don't know about me and my people that I must speak to you about. I fear you may reconsider your feelings for me once you know the truth, but under the circumstances, I must tell you everything as soon as we can meet. I will come to the Apple groves at sunrise in a few days time. I hope you will meet with me.  
With love,  
Jax '

He hadn't said if he was happy about the baby, only that he was surprised. She had to hope it was good that he wanted to meet. Abbie was given his message before they were exposed as a group of elite Huntsmen. But now that she knew Jax was a Wolf, she was certain this was what he had intended to tell her. She should be afraid but she wasn't, though she carried a knife, just in case. She simply couldn't fathom he would mean her harm.

"Char, my love," Jax appeared almost out of nowhere.

She jumped, holding out the knife, her heart racing. "Stay back!"

"Love, I'm not going to hurt you... You look beautiful." Jax gave her a soft smile as he looked her over. She was still the beautiful girl with the dark brown skin, big bright eyes, and radiant smile. She was fuller in jer cheeks and much thicker around the middle, but Jax loved curves, and the extra was because she was carrying his child. "I... I wasn't sure you would even come."

"Because you're a Huntsman," Char grimaced. "Under the circumstances, I have little choice."

"So I see," Jax moved towards her, slowly reaching out his hands to her belly. 

Char stepped back. "You said you wanted to talk... So talk."

"You already know who I am," Jax let out a sigh. 

He motioned for her to sit with him, and she did. He carefully helped her to the ground. She was surprised that he was so nurturing with her. He didn't smile much, or try that over charismatic charm that had fooled her the night of the ball. This was a more serious Jax.

"So who are you, really?"

"My name is Jax... Charles Jackson, I was born. I was raised in a small village in the North. Many years ago Winter came to my village… to the entire north and it was relentless... never ending. We had heard how the Ice Queen was taking over the North, but we were cut off from the East and West. The South was in turmoil... About twelve years ago, the Huntsmen came to my village. They slaughtered every man and woman, and stole all the pregnant women and all of the children... I watched my parents being slaughtered. When I ran to defend them, I was struck and knocked unconscious. I was six and ten at the time... I suppose I may have looked a bit younger. But, I was taken."

"When we arrived at the Great North Fortress, Queen Alfreya made it clear we were hers now. One boy, about my age, went on a rant about how she was wrong for destroying our homes and killing our families. She turned him into a statue of Ice right before our eyes. Another little girl began weeping uncontrollably... Alfreya touched her face and scolded her. When she let go, her face was permanently scarred from frost bite. She was in pain but Alfreya refused to let her cry."

She refused to let us grieve. She told us love was a lie and she would not tolerate it. We were told to forget our families, that our families and friends were weak. Our parents should have trained to fight harder, but they were busy caring for loved ones. And as children, we all believed it was true. My father was the strongest man I'd ever known and I watched one huntsman take him down, like he was nothing."

“That day, our training began. Day and night it was unrelenting. And as soon as we were ready, we went out to battle. We became Huntsmen. Alfreya sensed something in many of the a huntsmen and separated up into teams if you will. I became a Wolf."

"Why didn't you turn against her when you became adults?"

"We were brain washed... indoctrinated. We believed what she said. It was easier for me to break, because I was older... But most of these huntsmen were small children and infants when they were taken. Ten years ago two of her Huntsmen defied her. After that she created the Unics. Those who defy her could choose death or... Be castrated, scarred and mutilated, their tongues cut out... Forced to cover themselves from her to toe."

"Abbie told us about the Unics that serve at Black Mothe... She has no idea that's why they're covered, and don't speak."

"I'm very sorry, we didn't tell you who we were when we came, but... We honestly didn't know what we were going to do. Lord Crane met Abbie and something about her broke through twenty years of brainwashing. He realized, if the Huntsmen would break from the Queen, they would need something to believe in, other than Alfreya."

"The Red Rose?"

"Yes," Jax nodded.

"What is going to happen now?" Char asked. "Is Queen Alfreya coming for us?"

"Yes. She wants the Red Rose, because she knows she has more power than just her ability to bring life and Spring. But Lord Crane has a message for Abbie. He says he will keep his word to her."

"He's going to return for her, and stand between Alfreya and the West?" Char looked at him in disbelief.

"He loves her. If that is what he promised, then yes. As will I. But Char... The legion of Huntsmen she has brought with her, outnumber the Wolves four to one... That includes our children. If we do not succeed... Promise me you will take our child far away from here. Do not let Alfreya take our child."

Now Char could see why there was such a drastic change in Jax's demeanor. He was worried for his child... And if he was worried, Char knew this was a situation to gravely fear. She placed his hand over her belly so he could feel for himself. They sat quietly in that moment.

"Can she really do to the West, what she's done to the North? Take our children? Kill everyone?"

"Yes... She says she wants The Red Rose to turn herself over but if she does... It's only a matter of time before she will still come in and do what she had planned all along."

"I must go tell Abigail," Char started to get up, but Jax reached for her hand. "Wait... Char..."

He stood and helped her up, taking both of her hands in his. "Do you believe me?"

Char nodded. This was tough. Their kingdom, the entire West was on edge waiting, wondering what was coming. And she now knew that Alfreya was on her way.

"I do... And thank you for telling me everything. I will convey the message from Lord Crane to the Princess.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," Char nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

"This is all I have... This ring was my fathers. He gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. I wish for you to have it."

"You want me to have it?"

"I suppose, if I survive all this, I should make an honest woman of you. If you'll have me?" He gave her a cheeky grin, and she saw a glimmer of the Jax she met almost six months ago.

"I suppose," Char gave him a quick but intense kiss. "I have to get back to the Castle... I need to relay this message to the Princess.

He desperately wanted more, but understood she had to go. "Until we me again, my fair lady Char."

"Until then," Char gave him another quick kiss and hurried off."

 

~

 

3 ~ Queen's Message

 

After a hard day’s work and a restless night, Abbie woke, stressed, but ready to continue preparations. A surprise visitor offered a welcome stress reliever to start her morning.

 

"Whoo child this place is far too big for me," Grandmother Ellie entered Abbie's suite giving her a big hug. 

"I know grandmother," Abbie walked with her arm in arm to her balcony. "It's only a temporary precaution."

Everywhere they looked Soldiers were training, civilians were preparing. People who lived outside of the palace walls were making their way inside.

"You look really troubled my child. Tell Grandmother Ellie what's on your mind."

"I feel like this is partly my fault. They were inside our walls, seen our defenses... I've always depended on my instincts to guide me to the people who were meant to be in my life. My instincts were wrong about him."

"Are you sure you were wrong, dear?"

"Yes... I mean look at where we are now. I don't know what we're going to do against such a powerful force of Evil."

"Once upon a time, before the time when men ruled the land, the creatures that roamed the land were filled with magic, and special giftings. Not all creatures were good and those who were evil wanted to rule. There were many battles nod struggles in those ancient times. But it was believed that one day the Red Fairy and the Great Wolf would rise up. They together would bear Witness to the defeat of Evil and oversee a time of peace." Ellie took Abbie by the hands. "A fairy is a tiny little creature with special abilities, full of power, light, and heart. While a wolf is a mighty beast, wise, cunning, and dangerous. Can you imagine how two such creatures could come together and overcome Evil while Witnessing a new day filled with hope and prosperity."

"That's a very nice story, grandmother, but..." Abbie's voice trailed as she noticed a commotion at the gates of Castle Versiles. "What is going on?" 

They waited several minutes watching to see if they could tell what was happening. "That's it. I'm going to see for myself..."

"Abbie, I have word from..." Char burst in but paused when she saw Miss Ellie. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Hello Grandmother."

"Don't worry child. I'll be on my way so you two can talk," Ellie gave both girls a hug then left.

Char rushed through her explanation of where she had been that morning and what she learned from Jax. 

"So he's confirming that Ichabod will be loyal to me?"

"Yes! And so will Jax and Sophie."

"And you believe him... Really believe him?"

"I do. And I have to believe the other Wolves will follow Lord Crane."

"Princess," Thomasa rushed into Abbie's room with Clarissa behind her. "There is a Huntsman here, with a message from Queen Alfreya. The King wants you to stay here in your room and has asked that we ensure that you remain here for your safety."

"Why? What does the Queen want?"

"She wants you to surrender yourself," Clarissa admitted. "The king is refusing."

Abbie shook her head and stormed past her girls. "How dare she!"

"Abbie, wait!" Clarissa and Thomasa hurried after her as she made her way to the courtyard. They couldn't catch her, and the guards were reluctant to apprehend her. All they could do was follow and beg her to go back to her room.

When Abbie stepped out onto the courtyard, she immediately caught Vance's eye. She was radiant in red and everything moved in slow motion.

"Tell Queen Alfreya, we will never turn her over. We are prepared to fight..."

The king and his sons, turned to see their Princess walking towards them with a boldness. 

"You've come with a message from Queen Alfreya, for me?" 

Vance held out his hand and showed Abbie the bird, turned into a ice figurine. "Queen Alfrya and her huntsmen will be here in two days time. Surrender yourself to her, and Versilona will be spared. If you refuse she will turn everything in Versilona to ice, the castle, every home, every man, woman and child."

Abbie took the frozen Robin from Vance and held it in her hand. Abbie could hear the whispers of the onlookers, wondering how the bird is still frozen solid and not melted into a puddle of water. Abbie kissed the Ice bird on its head and rather quickly, it turned from Ice back into the bright red bird. Everyone gasped as it flew from Abbie, right back to Vance. 

"Tell your Queen, we are prepared to fight," King August repeated. "We will never ever surrender the Red Rose!"

~~

 

4 ~ Taken By A Wolf

 

Tensions were high by the end of the following day. The Versilonan Army was ready to defend their Kingdom. Abbie watched from her balcony as the sun set. Tomorrow Alfreya and her Army would defend upon Versilona. 

What if she gave herself up. How long would Alfreya wait before she came after Versilona? Would her people be spared for a month, a week... Perhaps a year. And what about the rest of the West. She needed an answer. What should she do? Surrender herself? Trust in Ichabod... She was too restless to eat supper, and now she had no idea how she would sleep. She was second guessing her decision to send her Ladies in Waiting off. Her thoughts automatically shifted to Ichabod. Her maid drew her a bath to help her relax but nothing seemed to work. Her thoughts and feelings for Ichabod grew stronger and stronger. She sent her maid away after she dressed for bed. 

"Stop thinking about him," she scolded herself before she blew out her candle. As she walked across her room she could almost smell his scent, hear his voice...

"Treasure..."

Abbie turned startled as he appeared from the shadows at her balcony door. His vision was keen even in the dark, and he swallowed hard at the sight of her in the lacy red negligee.

"What are you doing here?" Abbie asked taking a step back from him as he moved towards her.

"I gave you my word, I would return for you." He paused.

"So you keep your promises."

"Yes." He moved closer with more caution and care.

"What about your other promise? To stand between Queen Alfreya and the West?"

"I am with you Abbie. I will give my last breath to keep her from you..." He swallowed hard desperate to know where they stood. "I cannot say enough how terribly sorry I am for how you found out the truth about me and the Wolves. I must know... Have you thought about what I said? Are you able to forgive me?"

"You should have told me the truth before we were betrothed..."

"I know... Please, forgive me."

"I understand why you didn't tell me... So, yes, I forgive you."

Ichabod was so thrilled he moved to hug her but she pulled away. "You shouldn't be here. We are on the eve of the fight for our lives, against a force I don't know if if we can defeat."

"We do not only fight against something. We fight for something... For love, family, a life.."

"Together? Do you still think that's possible?"

"Do you have a vision of the life in store for us?" This time Ichabod moved to her and held her before she could pull away. Once in his arms she found herself not wanting to be apart from him.

"I don't know..." Abbie breathed softly, unable to fight the feeling.

"If I don't survive... If the battle doesn't go our way, I need you to take the women and children and flee to a safe place...

Abbie felt her heart sink. She wasn't thinking that he was truly prepared to die in order for her to live. Her answer seemed so cold to her now, but she hadn't meant it as if she expected him to die. It was the last thing she wanted.

Ichabod caressed her cheek drawing her eyes up to him. He could so easily get lost in those soft brown eyes, "I love you."

"I..." Abbie's heart was racing as he pressed his body to hers. The warmth of his breath on her face, his faint woodsy scent, his dreamy blue eyes... She could not deny what she was feeling. "I love you too..."

It was all he could hope for. Those words from her lips lit a fire inside him. All his hope and faith was restored. He kissed her passionately, pressing her back against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into her. Her mouth opened inviting him in as their tongues explored.

Ichabod easily grew stiff against her body, as her deep wet kisses sent his blood rushing. He wasn't sure how far he could go... Was he still her betrothed? Had she cast him aside. His questions were answered when she hurriedly removed his shirt.

They broke the kiss struggling between heavy breaths to get some air, but desperate to touch, kiss and taste each other. His hands went to her breasts, cupping and caressing them as he kissed down her neck. He removed the red lace, exposing her nipple. Desperately he took it into his mouth, sucking as she panted heavy, growing wetter at his every touch. Her hands franticly unfastened his pants, freeing him from the restraint. Her hands wrapped around his length, sent a thrill so strong through his body, he was overcome with the need to give her what she wanted. 

He ripped off her panties lifting her against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one swift thrust, he groaned as his thick cock pushed inside her. She clung to him groaning out loud at the shock of his sizable member suddenly penetrating her. The feel of her walls tightening around his manhood was a sensation like nothing else. She buried her deep moan into his neck as he stretched her, her mind swirling at how good he felt inside her. 

He began thrusting swiftly hitting her spot inside over and over again, faster and faster. He's length making a continual stroke against her clit. 

"Oh.. god... Crane..." She cried out his name as she far too easily felt herself ready to come. 

"Come for me," he growled low in her ear, as he thrust. 

It was a momentary blur, as Abbie's legs quivered and she descended into bliss. He carried her to the bed, laying her down and mounting himself between her thighs. She was overcome by one delightful sensation after another as he kissed her, while slowly stroking inside her. She felt so good. Ichabod could only think that if this was his last night, it could not be more perfect. Their moans and cries of passion filled the room as their bodies glistened from the heat of their passion. They found their rhythm, her hips rising into his thrusts wanting more of him, all of him. He went deeper, harder, making her come again, her tightening walls beckoning him to come with her.

"Mmmm.. Yes... Shhh..." Abbie couldn't form words.

"Oh, Abbie..." he moaned as her soft cries and tight wet walls drew him to the very edge of sanity. His body tightened and his cock jolted inside her, as every nerve came alive and he filled her.

It took them a moment to recover, their sweat covered bodies, panting heavily, needing to catch their breath. 

"I love you with all of my heart and Soul Abbie."

"And I love you, Crane. I always will."

He held her close, the two feeling their hearts beating together. In that moment, in the quiet of night, everything felt right. They were simply happy to have this moment, pushing away any thoughts of it being their last. 

~*~


	15. Love & War (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie face a dangerous reality when The Ice Queen comes for her.

Red Rose & Her Huntsman 15 Love and War Part 1

 

~Intro~  
At times it seems that war is an inevitable thing. Even in Fairytales, heroes and heroines must battle the forces of Evil in order to get their Happily Ever After. Thus having found each other once again and realizing true love cannot be deterred, Ichabod and Abbie face a new day.

 

~*~

1~ With Love

 

He wasn't ready to leave. Abbie and Ichabod spent the night making love before falling asleep in each others arms. But before the sun rose, he woke, watching her rest as he thought about their conversation last night. 

 

"We do not only fight against something. We fight for something... For Lobe, family, a life..."

"Together? Do you still think that's possible?"

"Do you have a vision of the life in store for us?"

 

She didn't say yes, as he had hoped. How could she when her kingdom was at risk, when Queen Alfreya was threatening her and everyone she held dear. He couldn't let her be harmed. Ichabod quietly kissed her on the cheek, and slipped out of the bed. 

Abbie felt his body moving away from her and held him from leaving. She ran her hand down his abdomen to his thick cock. She rubbed it gently, pulling him to her as he easily stiffened at her touch. 

Their lips met in a tender kiss, the love and care between them could not be contained. She kissed down his chest then to his cock, playfully tonguing the head.

"Dear mercy..." Ichabod groaned heavy as she took him into her mouth and sent pleasure searing through his body. Just a taste, a tease... She stroked and sucked him just, enough to get his blood rushing. She pulled him out slowly dragging her tongue the length of him as her big brown eyes gazed up into his soft blues.

He leaned in and kissed her again with a roaring passion. Their lips parted slightly, their tongues gently pressed and mingled together. Ichabod’s hands ran down her body. She encouraged him, pulling him close as they kissed, he slid his hands down between her thighs, massaging her mound. His finger dragged the length if her slit, down then up again. Her body rocked and shuddered at his touch.

He gently laid her back letting his fingers spread her mound and reveal the inner folds, the wet pink center and the tiny clit. His tongue sank deep into her as her body began to rise from bliss.

"Mmm… so good, my Lord..." She panted. 

He took both hands and pressed her thighs back and further apart as his kisses and sucked her clip. Her voice sang to him, her body grew rigid as he sucked and tongued and ate like the hungry wolf he was. 

She clung to her breasts as her nerves became over sensitive. He looked up, watching her in the shadowy darkness, as he took one hand off her thigh and slipped his long finger deep inside her. He pulled it out pleased to find it dripping, greedily tasting what was his. He then slid two fingers in, crooked them, finding her spot and massaging inside. Her body tensed and shuddered as he went faster.

"Oh, god... Crane... I'm coming so hard..." She whimpered, as a crashing wave of ecstasy hit her. 

Ichabod rose up mounting between her thighs and watched her, eyes barely open, her lips puckered, as she enjoyed the orgasm. Her legs trembled, and he was delighted by the beautiful sound of her crying out his name.

Ichabod grabbed his cock which was hard as a rock and guided it into her tiny tight chasm. It took his breath away, and he let out a long deep breath that caught in his throat, as he pressed inside.

"Don't stop... " she whimpered. He pushed all the way into her, "oh god Crane."

"I love you?" He groaned into her ear, barely able to speak.  
"Yes," her voice found some boldness.

He slid back and forth inside of her, not going all the way in again, but gradually getting faster. The head of his cock beat against her sensitive spot, making her moan, and eliciting such dirty sounds and words from her, that it blew Ichabod's mind.

Ichabod pumped deeper and faster, as sweat dripped from his brow and the locks of hair as he hammered into her pussy. Her nails dug into his back as he hit the end of her over and over.

 

Ichabod could feel her walls tightening around his dick and she came so hard he could feel her wetness. He loved the beautiful face she made with her hooded light brown eyes and her puckered lips. Her sweetest cry of ecstasy drove him over the edge. He tried to kiss her, but their lips barely touched, as he came hard inside her.

She held onto his ass, helping him thrust as deep into her as he could possibly go as he emptied all he had of him in four stiff thrusts. They laid with him inside of her, kissing her full on the mouth, tonguing deep into her.

Carefully he rolled onto his back, keeping himself inside her, wanting to stay in her, with her, for as long as possible and dreading that he would be leaving in a few moments.

" I love you, Princess."

"I love you, My Huntsman," she said softly, letting it all sink in. He was hers, and she his. Nothing would change that.

 

Ichabod carefully laid her on her back and kissed her, before getting up from the bed.

 

"You're leaving?" Abbie's voice softly echoed across the room in the dark.

"Treasure... I need to be back at camp before the Wolves awaken. They're resting after last nights journey."

"At camp where?" Abbie sat up pulling the covers over her naked body, and stretching to wake her worn body. "Why are the Wolves not at Black Mothe?"

"They await my orders 2kilometers outside of Versilona," Ichabod turned to her as he finished dressing. "We need to be close... And ready."

"Because, Alfreya is coming for me?"

Ichabod went to her, sitting on the bed beside her, "I will not let her get to you..."

"I love you for wanting to protect me, but I've thought about this. I need to be ready to fight her."

"Abbie, no. She is older... Wiser... Her evil knows no bounds. She has lived decades, using and mastering her powers. Abbie, you are so young."

"I have to try, Crane. Otherwise, where will her reign of terror end?"

He caressed her cheeks, "You have to stay safe. You are our hope. Promise me, if this battle goes in the Ice Queens's favor, you will seek safety."

"Crane..." Abbie's voice faded away as he wrapped his arms around her and, his lips pressed against hers in a longing kiss. 

"I have something for you, if you should choose to wear it," Abbie hurried to her armoire and pulled out a red cape. "It’s what the generals wear. My brother and father will have one very much like it... If you choose."

Ichabod felt honored, though a cape so grand could be a hindrance in battle. It would not be for him, but he hoped she understood he would join his brothers in the fight, not stand by and give orders. 

"I will be honored," Ichabod took the cloak graciously. The first hints of sunrise, cast a slight light across the room, he had to go.

He held her tight, his heart beating against hers, breathing her in. "I love you."

"I love you, Crane... I have to believe that our story is not done

"I'll come back for you." He whispered softly in her ear, kissing her again, before reluctantly letting her go. 

All too swiftly his long legs quickly made their stride across the room to the balcony. He looked back to see the soft smile, and big brown eyes, hiding their worry. The morning sun illuminated her outer beauty, she was truly radiant. But his heart truly craved her inner beauty, and the love she gave him so unconditionally. 

 

 

~~~

 

2~ Thy Enemy

 

The Ice Queen stewed through the night furious at Vance's return with the living red robin, flying about. It taunted her, tormented her that her powers could so easily be undone. She would have this Red Rose, take her power and destroy her.

But as her owl spied on the land of Versilona, what she saw was their army and Allies coming together. They were readying themselves, preparing for battle, not surrender. 

She took off her mask and called for her most faithful Huntsman. "Tull! Awaken the Huntsmen. We march on Versilona this morrow. Tell them to ready the caravans to take the children and women with-child. We are going to war.”

 

~~~

 

Abigail stood on the high balcony of her bedroom suite watching as the bulk of her father's army marched off to the county's edge.

She along with Prince Joseph and a small garrison of soldiers and guards were forced to stay behind. They both wanted desperately to join August and Nicholas on the battlefield, but the king refused them. Joseph was his heir and Abbie was their only hope of a future.

"You must allow me to face her now, father," Abbie pleaded with the king.

"Absolutely not," August stood defying his daughter’s wishes. "Abigail, I believe you have a great ability, but you are so young... Too young. You need time to develop your abilities. You will restore our land, the North and the South one day. If we are not successful here this day, you must allow Joseph to take you to safety."

She never promised that she would obey. Her heart thudded heavy in her chest as she looked on through her spy glass, her ladies in waiting and Clarissa by her side. 

"What do you see," Clarissa asked. Her new husband Nicolas would be leading the charge with his father.

Abbie swallowed hard as she lowered the oblong spectacle. "They are there... the Huntsmen and Alfrey."

"I need to see." Clarissa took the spyglass and had a look for herself. "Oh... So many..."

"And the Wolves... Are they there?" Char asked pressing her hand to the bump of her belly.

"I didn't see them," Abbie held her head up trying not to worry.

"Are you sure?" Thomasa rung her hands nervously. 

"Thankfully no," Clarissa snapped. "It shall be challenging enough without having to face them too... There's so many..."

"The Wolves will not fight against us," Char snapped back at Clarissa.

"You don't know that," Johanna shook her head concerned.

Clarissa furrowed her brow as she looked to her friends. "Just because you have carried on with them, and received a letter as token? You think that because they've trifled with you, this will cause them to turn against their Queen?" 

"It wasn't a trifle!" Thomasa argued. "It's love."

"They don't know what love is!" 

"Stop it," Abbie ordered. Tensions were high. They were all scared. But turning on each other was not going to help. Abbie gathered the girls close to her, and they all took hands. "Crane believes the Wolves will be with him, and he has given his word to stand against the Queen. Now go prepare yourselves. And gather with the other women and children by the tunnels."

"What about you?" Thomasa asked worried. "We cannot leave you alone."

"I will meet you there after I have gathered what I need. Now hurry along." 

Abbie rushed the girls out then turned her attention back to the battle field in the distant. There was no way should could stand-by, and no way she could run.

~~~

 

3~ Battle Ground

 

"Where is she?" Alfreya asked calmly. She was annoyed that her Wolves were late to battle, something that never happened before. She sat mounted on her massive white beast, surrounded by Tull and three other of her Huntsmen.

King August likewise left the lines guarded by four soldiers to have the face to face. "If you mean our Red Rose. No she is not."

"I will admit your army is impressive," Alfreya glanced behind him with a smirk on her face. "But as you can see, they will be no match for my Army of huntsmen. I will give you one last chance. Hand over the girl, and I will only order them to kill your soldiers. We'll leave the kingdom alone."

"I will never trust your word. And I will never hand my daughter over to you."

"Very well, but you are a fool!" Alfreya waved her hand. She and her guards retreated back to the lines.

August did the same, returning to his son. Nicolas looked at the Huntsmen, he knew the Attlee would be a hard-fought but he believes that could win or at least come to a draw and save the Castle. 

They stood their ground almost daring Alfreya's Huntsmen to move against them. That's when a loud horn bellowed a long resounding call. Their attention was drawn to the hill just to their East and the crowd of Wolves appeared over the summit.

Hope drained from Nicolas when the Wolves arrive. Alfreya looked on with a wicked smile as a hundred plus fighting machines even more skilled than the regular Huntsmen minted fiercely on horseback, were ready to fight. The Army of Versilona held fast but they knew the odds were not in their favor. That is until the Wolves rode their horses and place themselves in between the Army of Versilona and Queen Alfreya's Huntsmen. Prince Nicolas and his father the King, saw that Lord Crane wore a red cape, signifying on whose side he was leading his Wolves.

"Brothers! Sisters! Hear me!" Ichabod began to plead with the other huntsmen. "I call upon you to turn back. My fellow Huntsmen, do not to fight on the side of Queen Alfreya. But stand with us for a better life and an end to the bloodshed. We can end Winter now! The Wolves and I have seen with our own eyes, a miracle... Life, a better way. Lay down your arms brothers and sisters!"

The Huntsmen listened with shocked confusion. Was Ich, the leader of the Wolves truly prepared to fight his own brothers and sisters? Did he truly believe this Red Rose could change things, bring back life where they had seen nothing but death?

"Traitors! All of you! You are my children! I spared your lives, made you warriors! And look at how you betray me!" Alfreya shook with fury at the realization that they had all lied to her face and played her for the fool. The ground around them began to freeze over and a light snow started to fall, as her anger raged. "Huntsmen! Take arms!"

It was if her voice and the falling snow, triggered the Huntsmen back into form and the battle was on. The Huntsmen charged at the wolves who were ready. The Wolves were greatly outnumbered but sheer skill made them a force even against the other Huntsmen.

Nicolas called upon his Army to charge and they went into the battle full on. 

The Evil Queen was not keen on losing a lot of her huntsmen. As she stood back watching them battle, she was furious that the Wolves posed such a challenge. 

Alfreya dismounted her beast and touched the ground. A little trick she could easily do was to send a trail of ice behind the enemy lines and use it to shoot them with icicle daggers from behind. The trail glistened across the field, easily, but then Alfreya felt pain, heat, something was stopping her.

Abbie couldn't stay behind. She heard, even understood her father and Ichabod's concerns. She was too young, and she'd only come into the fullness of her abilities recently. But this day her heart and mind could not settle on waiting, and she was fueled by fear and determination. Abbie donned her red hooded cape, gathered her bow and arrow, and slipped quietly out of the castle. Just at the tree line over the rise between Versilona and the battlefield, she'd watched everything from a distance. 

As the Huntsmen and Versilona Army battled, the frozen ground began to thaw again, the temperature began to rise and the snow stopped. It's astonishing, and battle almost completely stops as the Huntsmen look around in disbelief. 

All eyes went from Queen Alfreya kneeling on the ground struggling, to Abbie who was behind the battle lines making a miracle happen.

Nicolas and Ichabod commanded their men to pause, as the Huntsmen began to slowly retreat. The Queen was enraged as she stood and begins to back away. There was the Red Rose, far stronger and more confident than she expected for one so young. The army of Versilona began to cheer as the Huntsmen flee. The undertakers began to gather the wounded and dead, thankfully few, since the battle ended quickly.

Abbie stood smiling, exhausted but in sheer defiance of the Ice Queen. She refused to let Alfreya see her weakness, how battling the Queen had drained her energy. Abbie set her sights on the battlefield where everyone was celebrating. Ichabod saw her through the crowd of warriors and broke away to get to her. Nicolas and August embrace as they look on, they too began to make their way to Abbie.

"Come, my Queen," Tull called out to her as he readied Alfreya's hairy beast for her to mount. 

Alfreya stood angered, jaw clenched tight, as she looked back. There she was in the distance, dressed in red with raven curls blowing in the wind. This one girl had weakened the Huntsmen's confidence in her. Alfrey stretched out her hand and swooped the ground, as cold rage overcame her, and shot a long Ice dagger through the air right at Abbie.

Ichabod was fixated on her smile as he hurried to her, but a slight glare from the sunlight and a faint swishing sound caught his attention. He looked up as the icy blade rapidly soared ever closer to Abbie. 

With all he had in him, he ran to her. "Abbie!"

She looked up just as he jumped in front of her. He meant to catch the blade of ice, and he did. His reflexes were so keen. But the nature of ice, being what it is, and moving at such a speed, it slid through his grip and pierced his heart.

 

"Crane!" Abbie called out as he collapsed to the ground.

Ichabod felt cold, more than pain as his heart stopped and a distant brightness began to surround him, pulling him away. The last thing he would see was her face, looking down at him, the sunlight radiating around her angelic form. 

"I love you..." Ichabod mouthed the words as his eyes closed and drifted into the light. The last voice he heard was hers calling his name.

Abbie watched helplessly, tears streaking her cheeks, as Ichabod closed his eyes and exhaled one last breath. The words "I love you," slipped from his lips, barely audible.

"No... Please..." Abbie was on her knees brushing her hands gently across his face. "I won't let you go."

"Abbie," Nick and August tried to pull her from his lifeless body. But she refused to let him go. 

"Ichabod Crane. You promised that you would come back for me." Abbie kissed him as she held her hand to his heart. 

Ichabod's heart was pierced, but it was Abigail's heart that was shattered in that instance. She refused to believe that he was leaving her. She was more exhausted than she'd ever been before, after taking on the Ice Queen. Even returning Spring to the land had not left her feeling so weary. But this was her Crane, her love. She laid her body across his, willing him to live, as she closed her eyes.

 

~*~


	16. Love & War (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange magic takes hold of Abbie as she recovers from her ordeal.She dreams of her true love, longing for Ichabod Crane.

RRHH Ch 16  
Love And War (Part 2)

 

~Intro~

Magic can be a strange and sometimes unpredictable thing. What draws one's powers, makes them stronger or weaker, is not always known. For Queen Alfreya, it was the death of her daughter at the hands of her lover that not only broke her heart, but awakened great power and fury inside of her.

Now our Red Rose, light-hearted, caring little pixie that she is, faces a heartbreak she may not be able to bear. Her strength lies in love and joy, after all. How will she let go of the greatest love and joy in her life.

 

~*~

 

1 ~ Sweetest Dreams

 

I am aware that I am in a sleep state, as my body is weakened from battle. But I feel good, strong... But overwhelmingly sad, heartbroken. I want to stay in this place, and forget about what has happened. My true love cannot be gone from me. I can feel him, so close. I cannot let him go.

"Crane!" I call his name. It seems an eternity before I hear his voice, but there he is.

"Abbie! Treasure, I am here..."

I turn to see him, handsome as ever, in his Huntsman uniform, armored and with the red cape that represents my family. I've had a vision of this before. I look down at myself and I'm wearing my wedding dress. It has a red embroidered bodice so intricate in its design, the skirt is long flowing white with red roses tailored and trimming the ends and the train.

It's our wedding day, and I could not be happier. 

"Do you have a vision for the life in store for us?" He asks me.

"Yes... Yes!" I tell him now, but there's that aching pang. Why did I not tell him this before? 

"It's alright. We are together always now," Ichabod is smiling at me, those soft blue eyes, so reassuring.

"Come," I take his hand. "Our guests will be waiting."

I grab my skirt with my other hand and we hurry through the castle. We are laughing, so excited... And then we aren't in the castle any more. We're deep in the forest."

"This is unexpected," Ichabod muses.

"Very," I tell him. "Run with me!"

 

I know this place, this forest, and I adore this dream. I've had it many times before. I run as fast as I can and then I become small and my feet lift from the ground. I have wings, and I'm glowing like an evening star. Grandmother says it’s my fairy nature coming through, giving me a glimpse of who I could have been, reminding me who I truly am and where I come from.

But this time, Ichabod is with me, as I begin to flitter through the air. I look back, and at first I'm startled, for what I see isn't a man or a fairy... He's a wolf, large and covered in white fur. I know it's him, his presence is so clear, and those blue eyes. I'd know them anywhere.

We run through the woods for hours until dark. He finds a spot for us to rest, under the stars. I rest upon his paws, and snuggle into his fur. He's so warm and soft, and I find I am comforted in his care.

~

In the morning I wake naked on the ground and I am my normal self again. Gone are my glow and the red fairy wings. But that is not all, he is gone. I panic looking around everywhere.

"Crane!" I can feel my heart pounding hard as the forest becomes overwhelmingly large. "Crane, where are you? Please, come back."

"I'm here! Treasure," he comes out of the woods and rushes to me.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you," I cling to him. I wonder, why am I so afraid I'm going to lose him? And then I remember.

"I will not leave you,Treasure." He promises. "Our fate has been entwined from the very start. I will always be here."

"Then I will always be here with you," I swear to him.

He kisses me, and I can again feel his love coursing through me. He lays me down and we make love. It's a feeling like a high, I need it, I need him. I love him.

This is such a perfect dream... I think I shall never leave.

 

~~~

 

2 ~ Strange Magic

 

The Kingdom of Versilona was in need of celebration, but all was quiet as they awaited word that the Red Rose had awakened. King August brought his adopted daughter back to the castle to convalesce. Rest would be required, but he believed with all his heart she would awaken from this slumber. However the leader of the wolves, and most skilled Huntsman, Lord Crane's fate was most uncertain. Abigail clung to his lifeless body, even in her sleep, and August dared not part them.

But when she did not wake he sought advice from the once fairy Grandmother Daisy, and others who knew of magic.

 

"It's a strange magic, your majesty," Merlin, and old wise man from the far west regions was called upon to help with the Kings predicament. "How long have they been this way?"

"She’s slept since the battle ended… two weeks ago," August rung his hands. 

After the battle, when Ichabod was slain, Abigail collapsed upon him. She begged him not to leave her. He placed her hand over his heart, melting away the ice blade and… she simply fell asleep. But when they attempted to remove her from his lifeless body, her hand could not be separated from his wound.

"She usually wakes up after two or three days, but this time, she won't wake. She won't move, and we cannot pry them apart."

"She is under a powerful sleeping spell," Merlin gave his best diagnosis. "The Ice Queen' sister, possessed such power. She put Snow White under such a spell using an apple, and only true loves kiss was able to awaken her."

"But the Wolf is her true love. What do we do?" Nicolas asked.

"I say, we separate them. If the spell was delivered through the ice blade, it could very well be affecting the Huntsman, and Abigail's attachment is drawing her to sleep with him. You see he does not die... Of course he does not breathe, and he has no heart beat... But he is not decomposing, so perhaps he is the one truly under the spell. I believe if they are separated, she will wake in due time."

"No, I do not recommend you pull them apart," Grandmother Daisy advised against it. "We do not know that Alfreya has cast this spell. You see, Fairy magic, knows no bounds. If Abigail has attached herself to him, let her be. If you separate them, and he is lost, she may never recover. Her broken heart may never heal."

~~~

Though the fairies had returned to their realm and sealed it. A few fairies remained watching over the Sanctuary. Grandmother, the Everlasting Daisy, called upon her kin to hear her cry, for sometimes they did listen.

"Our Red Rose needs your help. Give her strength sisters and brothers. She is our hope."

 

~~~

 

3 ~ Passing of Time

 

Weeks passed. The kingdom and all of the West got to the business of planting and caring for the farms. Spring went on as it always had, as they waited for Red Rose to wake up. 

The Wolves kept watch, scouting for other Huntsmen, who might be spying on the West, wondering if Queen Alfrey would return.

But a scouting trip to the south found interesting news. Queen Alfreya was turning her sights to the South. She was after her traitor Huntsman Erik, and Queen Snow White was struggling with personal issues. It seemed, for now, the West was safe.

August, his sons, and Abbie's Ladies in waiting rarely left her side, only to sleep and eat. Dinner was often quiet as the men missed the life Abbie brought with her presence. Clarissa, many nights, would dine with the ladies in waiting, who were beside themselves with worry for Abbie.

"What will we do father?" Joseph asked his father as the maids tended to his sister and her beloved.

"Your sister will awaken soon. But I will not take him from her before then. For even in her time of respite she holds on to him so dearly."

Nicolas wondered, "Is he... Has he passed on?"

"The nurses say he has not drawn breath," August hung his head sorrowfully. "I wish for her sake that he would, but I do not have hope. My hope now is that your sister's heart will heal from the loss."

~

 

It was early in the summer one morning as the sun rose, Abigail opened her eyes. A ray of sunlight peeked through the drapes. 

"Crane..." 

She called his name thinking it had all just been a strange dream, because here he was with her in his arms. But when he did not move she remembered all that had happened. He had not awaken with her, and her heart ached.

"My brave Huntsman... My strong Wolf... My Lord Ichabod Crane..." She tried as tears stung her eyes, but he was so still. She would just go back to sleep and wait for him, her true love. 

She kissed his lips tenderly, feeling his love coursing through her very soul. It was when she laid her head on his chest that she felt the slight rise and fall. She breathed a sigh of relief as his arms wrapped around her, and a soft smile graced her face.

"Good morrow Treasure," his voice was a heavy rasp.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Abbie looked up smiling, as her brown eyes searched his blues.

"Never," Ichabod caressed her cheek, and kissed her tenderly. "We are survivors, you and I."

He kissed her again taking her full in his arms.

"Oh! They are awake!" Leena, Abbie's long time governess was the first to discover. She called to the guards on the hall to send word. "Tell the King!"

Abbie's Ladies were the first to arrive, squeezing with glee. The King soon followed with his sons and Clarissa. 

"Abigail!" August embraced her, rejoicing that she was all right. "I knew you would awaken. Are you well?"

"Very," Abbie beamed as she turned to Ichabod. "We both are."

Ichabod sat up clutching his hand to the newly formed scar across his chest. Bram, Sophie and Jax came in relieved to see their leader sitting up and actually breathing.

"My lord," Bram spoke up. "We feared the worst for you."

"But you're okay," Sophie gave him a nod. "I mean... You're breathing, and you're heart?"

"It's beating quite strong, I can assure you," Abbie carefully placed her hand over his scar."

"How?" Thomasa still stood stunned.

"I have no idea," Abbie shook her head. "All I know is he saved my life."

Ichabod held his hand over hers, "Treasure, it is you who has saved me, I'm sure of it. I heard you voice in the darkness, and I followed it."

"Ring the bells," August called out to the servants. "You, my dear daughter have driven away the Ice Queen. And since your young man has awakened as well, I know you will oblige an old man and let us celebrate!"

"I will," Abbie took Ichabod's hands. "But if everyone is here... I want more than a celebration, father."

"I suppose we should get on with it," Ichabod smiled nervously. "With your permission, your majesty... Your daughter would like a wedding, if you feel that I am worthy of her."

"If this is what Abbie wants," August deferred solely to Abbie on this matter.

"It is," Abbie assured them both. "More than anything."

 

"Well then, you have my permission, as king, and as her father." August agreed. "Tonight we celebrate our victory, and tomorrow we celebrate the union of Princess Abigail, our Red Rose, and Ichabod Crane, the brave Huntsman and Lord of the Wolves."

 

~~~

 

4 ~ A Time To Celebrate

 

The kingdom and the neighbors of the West were unable to celebrate their victory, since it had been overshadowed weeks ago by Abigail's deep slumber but now they were overjoyed. Everyone was eager to show their gratitude to the Wolves and the Red Rose. The king was brilliant at pulling together a masterful feast, and it didn't hurt that Abbie had spent all winter planning her dream wedding. Even her dress was already done.

The ladies gushed over their wears before getting dressed for the evening dinner and fireworks.

But before Abbie could celebrate Char pulled her aside. "Abbie I have something to tell you."

"What is it," Abbie asked filled with concern for her very with-child friend.

"Jax and I wed privately after the battle. I hope you aren't disappointed. I know it's very important to you that we marry well while in your care..."

"Are you happy Char?"

"Very happy," Char rubbed her huge bump.

"Then I'm happy for you."

 

~~~

 

The evening was filled with music and libations, and everyone gathered to celebrate. Prince Daniel and Prince Andrew arrive with their court, eager to celebrate, but disappointed that tomorrow's celebration would include the formal nuptials of Princess Abigail and Lord Crane.

Abbie was thrilled to see her play cousin, Prince Franklin, who had saved her from certain death as an infant. He in turn was relieved his very pregnant niece was wed. But she was now married to a Huntsman... a Wolf at that. She was a Lady, and could have had a Prince if she wanted. This Jax fellow was the son of a farmer before the Ice Queen took him. no rank or nobility what so ever. He wondered what Ranking would be given to the Wolves by King August. But at least Char was happy, and Jax was doing right by her and the child.

"Will they be titled at all?" Franklin asked the king.

"I would like to restore whatever titles they had prior to Queen Alfrey and Queen Raven's reigns of terror. Ichabod Crane was a Lord out right." August pondered the question. "But I know you are curious for your niece. We shall see, cousin."

"Are you certain you are willing to hand over such a precious daughter to a Huntsman?" Prince Andrew asked King August as they watched the happy couple dance.

"They've already hand fasted," August informed them. "All that is left is a formal ceremony. It is done and she loves him."

"But these things can be undone by the king if he is deemed unworthy... Untrustworthy," Prince Daniel reminded him. "How can you be certain this has not all been a ruse, and he will not deliver the Red Rose to the Ice Queen?"

"He nearly died to save her, and I was there. The other Huntsmen may not have turned on Queen Alfreya, but the Wolves have. They are on our side."

"I'm not convinced fully," Daniel shrugged as he took a swig of his beer. "You know I would keep her safe. But this is your kingdom. I hope for all of the West, you are right."

"Give up the pleading, Danny," Andy laughed. "She's happy. I've never seen her like this before. Not when she was with you or me."

"It's not about being happy. It's about us being allies, and keeping her safe." Danny reminded him.

"And we will still be allies, and keep her safe, regardless of who she weds." Andy assured the king.

~

 

"My Lord," Ken, one of the Wolves, interrupted Ichabod as he danced with Abbie. "We must speak."

"Can it wait?" Ichabod asked.

"It cannot."

"Go," Abbie waved to her Ladies. "I will be fine for a few minutes."

"Very well," Ichabod gave Abbie a long lingering kiss, not wanting to be apart from her for even a second.

He waited for Abbie to go off with Char and the others and watched them blissfully dancing in a circle before giving his attention to Ken. Sophie, Jax, and Bram immediately joined the little huddle.

"There is word from the South," Ken begins hurriedly. "Queen Alfreya has captured the Huntsman Erik, and she has the Mirror."

"No... Her powers with the mirror will truly know no bounds."

"Truly," Ken looked at them seriously. "We must get to the other Huntsmen now! We have to convince them to turn on Alfreya, or she can use the mirror to stop anyone... Even the Red Rose."

"How much time have we?" Ichabod asked.

"We have four days at most. We should leave in the morrow."

"I cannot... I am to wed Abigail in the morrow. I will not disappoint her."

They all looked at Ichabod as if he had lost his mind. 

"Is love weakness?" Ken asked in all honesty.

"No... It is our strength. The Red Rose is our hope, and her strength is in love. We will leave the morrow after, and ride hard to the North Fortress, is that understood?"

"Yes, My Lord."

As they spoke the midnight bell tolled. As tradition dictated, Ichabod would not see his bride again until the wedding.

"Crane," Abbie hurried to him, giving him a huge kiss, as her Ladies in waiting tried to tug her away.

"What is happening?" Ichabod asked.

"It's midnight brother," Joe and Nicolas pulled Ichabod away from Abbie. "You'll see her again at the wedding."

"Oh..." Ichabod barely got one last kiss from Abbie, before Abbie was parted from him. She had the most beautiful, joyful smile, and her big brown eyes sparkled.

"I love you, Crane..."

"And I love you, Treasure," he called after her.

~

Ichabod joined the King and the Princes for drinks in the kings Billiard room, Ichabod reluctantly informed the King that Alfreya was in possession of the Magic Mirror. They agreed to tell Abbie after the wedding so that she could enjoy the day in peace.

That night Ichabod stood at the window looking out over the kingdom and the vast lands of the West. This would be his home now, though he still held the North and his now rising childhood memories dear. 

As he looked out the window he saw two tiny little lights flittering towards him. They were barley the size of his finger and glowed like fire flies. . "What the devil..."

As they figures grew closer, he recognized them to be fairies in their natural state. They made faint sounds, that Ichabod could only understand to mean they meant him well. There was no evil involved in this visit, only love.

It was what they carried with them, that was the true purpose of their visit, gifts from the sanctuary. Each had a ring. One ring was a red ruby, surrounded by diamonds in the shape of a flower. The other ring was a red ruby in a wolfs claw.

"I've seen you before, in a dream," Ichabod smiled as they sat the rings down. "Thank you. And safe travels back to the sanctuary."

 

~~~

 

Abbie found it hard to sleep, from so much anticipation. She sat on her balcony with Johanna and Thomasa, hoping that her last two single ladies would find happiness. Johanna still had her heart set on Prince Joseph. Thomansa, though her love for Abbie would never die, her heart now belonged to Sophie. 

"What is that?" Thomasa pointed to the two glowing lights that approached.

"They're fairies," Abbie lit up, and held out her hand.

"Real fairies?" Johanna gushed over the bright little figures. "I thought they never leave the Sanctuary."

"They don't... It must be very special," Abbie smiled. She could almost understand the tiny noises they made. "They are here to wish me well... but also to warn me...about the magic mirror."

The fairies flitter around a bit, letting Abbie know not to worry, that all would be well, before they flittered away.

"Farewell," Abbie bid them goodbye. Now after that excitement she was ready to sleep.

 

~~~

 

5 ~ Wedded Bliss

 

At exactly noon, the church bells rang out in a sing song resounding chime, unlike the normal twelve chimes. Abbie and Ichabod walked out of the Castle chapel and waved to the visitors who had gathered to witness their nuptials. 

Ichabod pulled her into his arms and kissed his beautiful bride, amidst the cheers of the adoring crowd.

It had all been just as Abbie had dreamed it would be. Ichabod, was in full uniform and red cape, looking as dashing as ever. She wore her red embroidered bodice with white dress skirt that was trimmed in red roses. She was absolutely stunning, truly taking Ichabod's breath away when he laid eyes on her. 

August proudly walked Princess Abigail down the aisle, giving his blessing. And Reverend Knapp officiated the ceremony, before all of King August's court and the nobles of the neighboring lands of the West. Abbie was pleasantly surprised by the gift of the rings, knowing she had the full blessing of her Fairy kin.

They feasted and dined on the kingdoms finest, sharing happily with all of the kingdom. The cake was not big, as it was a bit of a challenge to do a large cake on a days notice. But it was perfect to Abbie, three beautifully decorated tiers adorned with roses. 

Afterwards, there was lively music and singing. Everyone was on their feet dancing and celebrating. Abbie shared one dance with her father, but all others were reserved for Ichabod. He didn't mind, since Grandmother kept the king on his feet, dancing as if they were young.

Ichabod had early on discarded his breast plate and was much relaxed in his barely fastened shirt. He delighted in whisking Abbie around the dance floor as if they were the only two in the world.

As the sun set, a display of fireworks shot up over the castle. From Castle Versiles position high atop a might hillside, the display could be seen far and wide.

Ichabod held Abbie close as they watched the fireworks. "Is it as you had hoped it would be?"

"Even better than I could have dreamed," Abbie looked up at him, giving him a tender kiss. 

"I'm so glad," Ichabod let out a sigh. She needed to know. "Treasure... In the morrow, I must make for the North..."

"I know... Alfreya has the mirror." Abbie let out a sigh. "The fairies told me."

"I hate to leave you so soon."

"I know... But you'll be back and we will have our whole lives ahead of us." Abbie chuckled. "Our strange life filled with magic, war and fairies... Through it all, we have each other."

"I do take comfort in knowing that this strange road we find ourselves on can only be traveled together."

"Always," Abbie kissed him again. "Let's get out of here."

 

~~~

As the kingdoms celebrated, Ichabod and Abbie made their farewells for the night and slipped away. An hour later they were in her room. 

They stood before her mirror and he slowly undressed his beautiful bride, unfastening the red bodice and white gown skirt, letting it fall to the ground. He pressed tender kisses on her neck and shoulder as he unfastened the thin lacy corset. She was radiant perfection, as he caressed her body and admired her reflection in the mirror.

Abbie turned in his arms kissing him. Their lips locked, mouths opened, tongues mingled playfully, as her naked body pressed against him. She began undressing him as they kissed, slowly they made their way to her bed.

She pulled him onto the bed, and flat on his back. She gave him a wicked smile before kissing him on the lips. Her hands found their way down his chest to his cock, which had already began to stiffen. She stayed at his side as her tiny hands began to stroke him. Her lush lips kissed their way down his chest, past his abdomen and finally to the tip of his dick. She playfully licked the head as he twitched in her hand.

He began to rub up and down her leg, squeezing her ass cheek as she sucked him. 

She guided his fingers to her folds, and he slipped one inside her. She was so wet.

He took a moment to admire the view as she gave him generously sucked. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked up and down the shaft. Her eyes fixed on him. Watching her lit a wild fire inside of him. His heart pounded his body tensed.

Her dreamy eyes stared back at him. Her tongue slowly moved up and down. Tiny beads of pre cum seeped from the tip.

"Perfect..." was all he could muster as sensations tingled through his body.

He watched as her lips kiss the head, and her tongue dance around the slit of its tip, before taking him full in her mouth again. He flung his head back onto the bed as the sheer pleasure of her overwhelmed him.

"Oh.. mercy, Treasure," he managed between heavy breaths, as she quickened her speed. He couldn't hold on any longer. "Ab....Ahh... I'm going to come..." He struggled to warn her.

 

"Mmhmm..." She moaned and continued sucking.

His hand instinctively went to gently touch her head. She took him as deep as she could in her mouth, and felt his cock twitch against her tongue. His body jerked from the high, as warm cum shot out and down her throat.

She continued to stroke him slowly, as his body shuddered from the sensitivity of her tongue against his head. "Ah... Abbie, you are a goddess."

"I know," she smiled coyly, taking one last kiss at his cock.

Before she knew what was happening he had her on her back and her legs spread. “Huntsman!”

 

"Brace yourself, Treasure." He growled as he nibbled and tongued at her breasts.

She used one hand to grab the headboard of the bed. While her other hand pressed into his shoulder. As he moved from one breast to the other, her fingers mingled through his hair. He pushed one finger into her chasm, then a second. He pulsed in and out quickly, getting her wet and causing the lips of her mound to plump.

"God, Crane...oh, that's so good..." She cooed as he massaged her spot and inner walls with his fingers.

 

He kissed down her body to her sopping wet chasm. His fingers spread her lips, exposing her pink center, and the tiny bud of her clit. He watched his finger slip back into her, loving how beautiful she was inside and out. His lips kissed her folds until his tongue found her clit and began flicking it. Abbie's body reeled from the pleasure of his fingers and mouth working her. Her soft moans got him hard again. He took his wet fingers out of her chasm and slowly rubbed against her tiny hole as he sucked her clit. Her body stiffened at the touch.

 

Abbie took slow deep breaths as she felt his finger press inside, her walls clenching tight around the digit. Slowly he went in and out, deeper each time. Once he was sure she was used to the feel of it, he began to work her clit again. She sucked breaths in between her teeth desperately trying to acclimate to the sensation of pleasure and pain. Her body trembled, as she felt herself on the edge of climax. He worked her clit so good that she came in his mouth. He immediately pushed a second finger into her ass causing her to cry out loud. He loved it when she came.

He removed his fingers and mounted himself her between her legs. He pushed his cock inside of her slit and started pumping into her. He loved the way her wet walls felt around his thick cock. She loved the way he felt inside of her. He stretched her with his thick manhood, as he pushed in and out if her, over and over again, to the very end of her. The heat and passion between them could not be contained. Their love and desire was so fully palpable, neither could get enough of the other. It was a wanting, needing for more and more.

"Don't stop," Abbie panted heavily.

"You feel so good..." He groaned.

"Oh fuck... Uh!!!" was all she could manage. "Crane..."

She practically screamed it. Ichabod would have stopped had she asked, but her body seemed to be begging for more. And he was glad for it because it felt so damn good; her cries encouraging him to push harder and faster into the tight chasm place.

"Mmmm... come so hard!" She couldn't believe how hard the orgasm hit her, how her need for him heightened every sensasion.

Ichabod thrust into her, but it was only three more pushes before he came too. "Oh... Fuck... So good..."

He stayed inside her as white cum drip from her. The sight of her in such a high, made him what to make love to her again, and he would all night. He kissed her shaky inner thigh, then her belly. He then collapsed beside her pulling her into his arms and kissing her tender lips. Everything he wanted and needed was in her. Holding her in his arms was everythingsfor him, being in his arms was everything for her.

“I love you so much, Abbie.”

“And I love you, Ichabod Crane.”

 

~~~

 

It seemed he was too often leaving her in the morning. Abbie put on her brave face as she watched him dress. She had provisions prepared for him, knowing he would leave by sun up, and long before breakfast. All the wolves were ready for the journey, and as their leader, he had to go, and lead the charge. 

"Promise me," Abbie said the words and he knew what she wanted to hear.

"I'll come back for you," Ichabod promised, and kissed her tenderly, longingly, struggling to let her go.

All Abbie could do now, was watch him ride away, and pray, they would be successful in turning the Huntsmen against the Ice Queen.

 

~~~

 

~Prologue~

 

A couple of weeks later, in a tower far, far away...

She looked into the mirror and could see her mother the Ice Queen and her Aunt the Evil Queen Raven as they met their demise. The mirror shattered... Finally their power was released to her. But the curse of the tower, her prison, kept it at bay. Only her long enchanted hair was able to leave the window, she was trapped by the Rapunzel curse. She had to continue to hope someone would come and break the curse freeing her from the tower.

 

~*~ 

 

 

To Be Continued. This Fic will return for Part 2 in November. Until then Enjoy the other #Ichabbie fanfics. 

~*~


End file.
